Heart Attack
by LuNaLoVeCoMiCs
Summary: Starfire has been cheated on by Dick. The pain she suffers is evident until she packs her things, stays at a friend's house and she wishes for a better place to be. That's how she ended in the arms of Team RNJR, Oscar, RWBY in their quest to find the relic! Accompany them in their adventures and training! Will she find love? Will Starfire be able to help the team?
1. I know what you did last summer

I knew about Dick going after Barbara. Those times I had wanted to surprise him by visiting Mount Justice had confirmed his dirty secrets to me. Of course, I would come back to my house and cry my eyes out, nobody knew. It felt like my heart was tearing apart at the thought of my boyfriend slipping away. Was I just hanging on to all the words he used to say? My green eyes had caught a peek of those compromising pictured Nightwing had on his phone, oh I knew he wasn't coming home in a week or so.

It had all started since last summer, and I lived off his toxic lies. I knew the story very well, there's nothing like summer love. Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty. I knew there's trouble in the air, I could almost smell it.

"Tell me where you've been" I would ask when he arrived.

"On a mission babe"

Of course, he would lie, and I wouldn't ask. But I very well knew he had been with bat-girl. Why wouldn't he look in my eyes and understand the pain? But I couldn't let go, I couldn't let go unless he said he didn't love me. He was the only thing I had, my savior, my mentor, my only love. But now, he wasn't even there to love and hold. We had an apartment together, and not even that seemed to faze him. Had Nightwing ever loved me? Had he forgotten his promise to me that fateful night when they arrived at their new home? Maybe he did, maybe I wouldn't ever know the answer.

I would take care of him when he didn't sleep, offering food, help and of course, blankets to make him comfortable. I hated to see him so vulnerable, I knew he was more in need of a break. But lately, it was every other week or so. I knew he was a man of honor, and I'm so sorry to be a bother at home. But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone, and Dick the only one here who helped. He arrived home, tired as usual, I gave him a smile, he doesn't know its fake. Do I still love him? Yes.

"Dick, we need to talk"

"Kori, I'm tired" I frowned.

"This is urgent"

"Fine" he huffed.

"I was thinking about you, me...us"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why don't I see you so often?"

"I told you babe-"

"No more lies, please."

"I stay late to be able to have enough for both of us." I wasn't allowed a job since I could attract attention.

"But...I you have to make it on your own to be your own person. Can't we have at least one movie night sitting on our sofa, drinking rum and cola until the sun rises?"

"No, I din't have time Kori"

"All you have to do is stay a minute...Just take your time, maybe hold hands as you work, bring it home and we can solve it together!" I was desperate. But he only stared at me with dull eyes, where was the love? Those eyes that were a rainbow to my worst days? Iwouldn't tell him what I already know, I couldn't. I've never been the best at letting go.

"I don't want spend the night alone, please,"

"I just came for a change of clothes"

I didn't want to make it on my own. I don't want to grow up yet. I am eighteen in human years, he is twentyone. I just wanted Dick to say something! I am giving up on him soon, I couldn't keep bleeding love for my night. I couldn't take the emotional pain. Now I have opened my eyes, Jason was right, I couldn't live in a dream forever. Will I come back? I don't know. Dick was so easy to love, but I guess that love wasn't enough. He left me standing there, taking his clothes with him, leaving the dirty ones to was.

Was I only a woman because I could do his chores? Was that a human thing? I sighed and sat down, alone again, and penned a letter for his lover.

_Barbara:_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my wings. Please don't take him just because you can. And I understand your beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of auburn hair, pale skin, and shining eyes. Your smile is like a breath of spring, your voice is soft like summer rain. But please, please, he is all I have. You can have any other man at your disposal. But not my dear Nightwing. Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars on others, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. Don't worry I've learned to live half alive thanks to this._

_It's so painful to hear him whisper about you in his sleep. There's nothing I can do to keep from crying when he calls your name, or when I hear you both kissing in the control room in Mount Justice when I wished to make my presence his surprise gift from me. But, Barbara, I can easily understand how you could easily take my man. But you don't know what he means to me, He is my life, my first love, my savior, my mentor. He's the only one for me, Barbara. I remember years ago, my grandfather told me I should take caution when it comes to love._

_But I was careless, I forgot, and here you are stronger than me. You have gone and so effortlessly, taken him from me. You have won the war. I'm erasing myself from the narrative, maybe you can go ahead tell the team about your relationship. Please understand this isn't hate, I truly want your happiness. Please, tell them all I know now, shout it from the roof tops in your missions or maybe write it on the skyline. All I had is gone now my heart is broken, and you're done with embarrassing me. On your own you can go ahead tell them I had to have this talk with you, my happiness depends on you, on him, and whatever you decide to do I hope it makes you both happy._

_Koriand'r_

I stared at the paper for a few minutes placing it in an envelope. Perhaps it was a mistake, I packed my clothes with tears in my eyes. Just like the day I heard them and hugged my knees on the bench outside. Nobody knew nobody wanted to know. Perhaps I would look for Jason and ask him if I could stay awhile. I frowned, no, it wasn't the best idea to leave without a letter for my boyfriend too.

_My love, Richard:_

_You and me, we made a vow, for better or for worse. I just didn't want to believe you capable to let me down. You were my wings, my heart, my soul, the night that helped me rest. But on how this nightmare has come to life, is in the way it hurts. For months on end, I've had my doubts, denying every tear, accusing Barbara of what you had done. I wish this would be over now, the pain, the crying, that I could wake up already, I need you here. Please._

_When you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one, I have heard you call her that too. You've been so unavailable. Now, sadly, I know why, you love her more than me. What can she give you that I don't? I have loved you for many years, why I am just not enough? Why did you make me realize my deepest fear by lying to me and tearing us up? Is it possible to catch a cold from the ice inside one's soul? Will you ask about me if I'm gone? Will you miss me? When will I feel fine again? Will you remember how to put back the light in my eyes? Why did you break all your promises?_

_You said you were mine, I thought you were mine Dick! But...I was wrong, wasn't I? You and your words flooded my senses, your kisses left me defenseless. I'm searching and scanning for answers within my mind, wondering why you aren't mine anymore. I know I'm not the only one. I know what you did last summer. Yet, you keep on lying to me, saying I'm your baby, I'm the one in your mind. You're the man, and I am the woman, we were fighting for our cause together. Are her hands better than mine? I know who you dream of at night, I hear your whispers. Is she more than me? I need to know, do you love her?_

_Why are you so obsessed with your legacy? Why do your excuses border on senseless? Why you are paranoid on every mission? You sleep in your office instead of coming home. You left me alone with only the memories of when you were mine._

_Do you know what Jason said when I went to talk to him?_

_"Be careful with that one, Kori. He will do what it takes to survive."_

_And Tim?_

_"You're with an Icarus, he tends to fly close to the sun."_

_I'm erasing myself from the narrative, maybe you can go ahead tell the team about your relationship. Please understand this isn't hate, I truly want your happiness. Please, tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftops in your missions or maybe write it on the skyline. Do it together. You could have stopped this affair from happening, but you succumbed. I love you, but I can't anymore._

_Koriand'r_

I shakily took the letters in my hands. I couldn't bring myself to leave them, I was a coward. I also knew Dick wouldn't be back soon. With a choked sob I dialed my best friend, Jason.

"Hi Kori, sup?"

"Jason?"

"What happened, are you ok?" he was like a brother to me, his concern made me smile.

"Y-yes...physically. Jason, can I stay with you for a day? I need some time to thing. Well, at least tonight"

"Dick came and left again, didn't he?"

I didn't answer, he knew.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it doll, come here. Timmy and I will welcome you. Stay as long as you want"

"It's only tonight. I might leave in the morning. I don't know if here or away from everyone."

"I get it...If you do leave, try to find a way to contact us, ok?"

"I will...thank you"

"No worries"

I hung up, and flew towards his latest home. It was in the bad part of Gotham, but I wasn't concerned, we could take care of ourselves. I knocked on the door, and both males hugged me tightly. I wish I could have the love they have for one another. I couldn't help but cry, my clothes in a bag on my shoulder as they guided me in whispering comforting words with hot chocolate. But I couldn't listen. I just requested a room, both understood.

I held my bag close as I sat on the bed looking at the window.

"I know its human tradition" I started. "But...Starlight, star bright," I sobbed. "The first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight."

I closed my eyes, imagining a world where I couldn't be replaced, one where love could conquer all. And suddenly, I let darkness embrace me.


	2. Wizard of Oz

I awoke at the sound of a rooster singing. It was strange, hadn't I stayed with Jason and Tim? Garfield didn't live here, and they didn't keep farm animals as pets unless I had been brought to Damian's little zoo at his home, for the smell was intense. I blinked, at least I had civilian clothes on, so if I traveled it would be easy. The roof was made of wood, it made no sense, at least I still had my bag with me. I looked around, I realized, I didn't know this place. Was it what people called a farm? I hear footsteps and looked up to see a boy staring at e. He couldn't be older than fourteen.

"Talk to her"

A male voice resounded in my head, just like I remember Jo'nn's used to do.

"What!? NO"

"I can hear you both," I said calmly. Both seemed surprised, or I assumed the voice did since I couldn't hear him. "Hello, I apologize for intruding. But I don't know how I got here nor where I am"

"Uh...this is Mistral"

"I don't think the young lady knows what that is"

" So, I will assume I am in another planet..."I mumbled and sighed. "Would you allow me to stay with you? I promise to aid you in anything I can"

"I...well...I guess" said the boy hesitantly. "I'm Oscar Pine"

_"I am Ozpin"_

"Koriand'r" I wasn't going to use Starfire anymore...that was the first nickname Dick had given me. Then I realized he had a backpack as well. "May I ask, are you leaving this place as well?"

"Well...yes..."he mumbled ashamed.

"Then, would you mind if I go with you? I would like to know more about this place, as well as help in your quest" I said using the staps of my bag to turn it into a more efficient backpack.

_"I think it would be a good idea, the more, the merrier"_

"Ok...I guess so" said Oscar with a smile.

We started walking towards the road calmly.

"Believe me, you get used to visitors in your head, in my world, there were three people who were able to do that," I told him, knowing how hard it must be for a human.

_"I see, so you have fused souls?"_

"Not that I know of, but they were martian and a half-demon"

"I don't think I can get used to it," admitted Oscar. "Even leaving home sounds crazy!"

"Sometimes, what is best for us seems crazy, unthinkable, but I know you can do it. And I will be there every step of the way" I assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But...why? You don't know me!"

"I believe I can trust you. I have faith. You aren't the only person I ever trusted this way, nor will you be that last. Leaving home is an adventure on its own...I had to do it as well"

_"Very wise words miss Koriand'r. But if I may ask, why did you leave home?"_

I sighed, always hating this question. "My sister hated the fact that the throne would belong to me, so she organized a coup and I had to escape to save my life"

"Wait! So you are a princess?! Royalty!? A queen?!"

"Not anymore" I answered with a sad smile. "The only power I hold is my own"

_"Well, I suppose that's good"_

"Yes, it is. May you point the direction we are going in?"

"Over there," Oscar said pointing in front of him. "Towards the train station to go to Haven"

I nodded, without asking I took him in my arms, the boy let out a yelp in surprise as I flew towards the direction he showed me.

"What!? Is this your semblance?"

"I do not know what that is. But it is part of my Tamaranian powers"

_"They seem pretty useful"_

"Thank you!"

When we arrived, he tried to buy the tickets to no avail, I frowned looking into my purse and noticing my credit and debit card had turned into one similar to his. Confused I tried it, and voilá! I was able to purchase the tickets we needed.

"How...but aren't you from a different world?" Asked Oscar.

_"I suppose the magic that brought her also gave her what she needed to survive here"_

"Maybe, but I think it would be better not to question it"

_"I agree entirely"_

We embarked the train, telling each other our stories, Oscar and Ozpin seemed to agree that Dick wasn't the best option for me, that my sister was cruel, and it was better that I was here. I told them tales of my old home, the teen titans as well, they seemed greatly interested and entertained, until the train stopped. I barely had noticed it was nighttime.

_"We need to go to the bar"_

"But we're both minors, I do not think it would be the best idea" I countered with a frown as we walked in the dark town.

_"Trust me. We will find someone, Oscar, you will need to ask for our cane back"_

"Your weapon?" I was curious about this.

"I guess that's what he means..."

_"You will find a man alone drinking with a red cape, he is Qrow, I knew him before I died, and he will have the cane"_

Oscar sighed as we got into the place, and just like I imagined, it was filled with ordered bottles, made of wood and looking cozy. Like the pubs, Jason told me he had seen in Europe! Oh, this was so pretty. On a chair we saw a man sitting on a chair, slipped with a tattered cape, it reminded me so much of Tim!

"Excuse me sir!" I said sweetly.

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here" He said turning to us. He eyed us up and down as if he were Batman.

_"Oscar, now it would be a good time to say something"_

"Shut up, I'm getting there" said Oscar irritated. I could only giggle at their interaction, though I was worried for the man, it seemed he was about to pass out. "I'm supposed to tell you I'd like my cane back?"

"Its good to see you again Oz" the man stood up with a smirk. He threw a silver object to Oscar, and immediately it turned into a cane.

"Marvelous..."I whispered.

_"Now for my grand entrance!"_

Suddenly Oscar glowed green, his eyes changed to amber surprising us both.

"It's really you"

"Please guide us to the refuge you have for the team," said Ozpin. It was strange how the voices changed as well.

"It's straight down the right road."

"I understand," I said taking this man in my arms.

"Woah, hey! Buy me dinner first!" I was confused.

"Dinner? Why? Isn't this what you do to aid a drunken person who cannot walk?"

"Qrow, she isn't from this world," said Ozpin before glowing green and returning Oscar.

"Ughh...finee"

"Please do show us the way," I told him. Then he started to tell me what places to turn in, as I floated to the home. Oscar kindly knocked on the door due to me having my hands full. A blonde man opened the door, he looked my age, behind him, another male with black hair and a female with orange hair, I assumed human.

"Uh...can I help you?"

"Please do" I interrupted. "I believe this man needs help. He pointed in this direction."

"III FOUND HIIIM!" slurred Qrow jumping from my arms.

"Sir! Wait! You cannot walk in your..." he dropped himself on the couch. "Condition..."

"WHAT IS GOING OUT OUT THERE?!" a girl with black hair and high voice stomped out. She looked like Qrow, I wasn't sure if they were related by more than blood. "CAN'T A GIRL READ HER COMICS IN PEACE?!" Was she like beast boy? How I miss Garfield and the team...

She sighed annoyed when Qrow burped. "Qrow, did you get drunk again?"

"Maybe"

_"I can get you a date you know"_

This man should really know when not to bother the owner of the body.

_"Haha Oscar, nothing is off limits! Just tell her you have silver eyes"_

"Pretty interesting indeed," I said before Oscar could embarrass himself. "I have never seen someone with silver eyes..."

"Who...are you?" asked the girl.

"Oh, how rude of me, humans tend to present themselves. I am Koriand'r and this is my friend" I pointed to Oscar.

"I'm...Oscar Pine" he said with a slight cringe.

"Wait for it" slurred Qrow.

"You probably know me as professor Ozpin?"

Now we were being stared at while Qrow yelled about how he did it. And he fell off the couch.

"I really told him to be careful. Inhebriated humans can be dangerous for themselves and others"I mumbled.

I quietly followed as they took us to another part of the home, I listened quietly to all their questions about Oscar, the poor boy had to sit down and be crowded by humans.

"Please, friends, do not crowd him? He needs to breathe"

They quickly jumped back, laughing nervously. I had learned all their names, Ruby was the youngest in this team, Jaune was the blonde, Nora reminded me of my younger self, and Ren he reminded me of Bruce Wayne. Then I noticed Oscar staring at Ruby, and Qrow sitting on one of the available sofas.

"Oscar," I said in a sing-song voice. "Stop staring"

"Sorry, I just never met hunters and huntresses before" Neither had I.

"Well, we've never met a person with two souls or from another world, so first times all-around," said Ruby sweetly. Qrow cleared his throat.

"Not to break up the whole getting to know each other" he stated. "we need to have a talk. Mind showing us your little parlor trick Oscar?"

"Yea...ok" I placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder and he slightly smiled. "Uh...just so you know, I'll still be here." he closed his eyes and the green glow returned.

"Greetings Ozpin," I said as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Greetings princess Koriand'r" his, now amber eyes, looked back at the younger ones in the room. "It is so very good to see you, students."

"Wait, what just happened?" asked Jaune confused. Fortunately, they didn't notice him calling me a princess.

"Oh, simply they changed consciousness. Ozpin is in control of Oscar's body" I explained.

"What she said is indeed true," said Ozpin. At least he didn't call me your majesty this time. It had been hard when we were on the train to get him used to call me only miss.

"Professor Ozpin?" Ren was also puzzled.

"I'm afraid all of this must be very perplexing," said Ozpin.

"And alarming, and bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall," said Nora.

_"Welcome To my world. Seriously I almost checked myself into the asylum"_

I let out a giggle, maybe they thought I was laughing at Nora's reaction, but no, it was poor Oscar being trapped. Good thing Ozpin laughed with me.

"Its good to see you children haven't lost your sense of humor" said Ozpin "I know you all have been through tremendous hardship already" Yes they have, just like the warriors they are. "I'm sorry"

"I mean...it's not your fault," said Ruby.

_"Well, it kind of is, I mean, seriously what kind of transfer student looks like a mid 20 something"_

I looked back at Ozpin with a slight glare as he explained how it wasn't his first life.

_"You don't fucking say"_

"Oscar, language," I said making everyone confused.

"Oh, I did forget to mention, miss Koriand'r has the ability to hear Oscar or me as well," explained Ozpin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, Oscar just said you don't fucking say to the statement of: it's a strenuous process for everyone involved" I reveal making them laugh. "Please, continue with the explanation, I promise, I will do my best not to interrupt."

He nodded, going back into the tale of how many mistakes he made and his curse, though interestingly enough, he never mentioned everything he told me. He didn't say how Salem was his wife, not did he mention he was cursed because she tried to bring him back. He almost was like Dick, but...in a different way, so many secrets kept, so many hearts and lives destroyed. It was sad how love can do this...

**"That is why we brought you here,"** another voice said.

**"We are the gods, and we believe you could be the solution. You might help save them from any more pain, the sun to their darkest times."**

I understood those voices.

"...Now we have two steps ahead of us. The first is enlisting the help of more huntsmen"

"Why is this the first time I hear of this plan?"

"Oscar doesn't like the direction where this is going," I said crossing my arms.

"Plus, the mistral council-"started Ren only to be interrupted by Qrow.

"Doesn't own every huntsman."

"After that, we can move to step two." Hadn't Ozpin heard anything I said?!

"What is step two?" asked Nora.

"Getting you five into fighting shape" he even pointed at me. Of course, Ozpin didn't know about me.

"But we already know how to fight. And well, she might not even have an aura" said Ruby confused.

"Hey!" said Jaune slightly offended, I suppose this hit close to his heart.

Suddenly the cane came straight towards Ruby's face immediately I intervened placing my hand on the tip and pushing it away.

"No corporal punishment, please. You are a mentor of humans, and I shall not allow you to harm them"

"It will not be harmful, I do promise. But, I am impressed by your reflexes" he said not even noticing the shock on his students.

"In my world, I was a hero, and before that, a warrior" I looked back at the others with a smile. "I'll help you as well. Do not worry."

"How...what?" asked Ruby confused.

"You do need a bit of a faster reflex." I looked back at Ozpin. "Does she know hand to hand?"

"I'm afraid she depends on her weapon too much" he stated then smiled. "Though Oscar can give me temporary control, he too needs to train."

"But, Qrow is leaving" stated Jaune.

"Well, I was the headmaster of Beacon academy," he said jumping onto the sofa. I knew something soon would happen and I placed myself next to him.

_"What was that?"_

Suddenly Oscar was back in control, almost falling, fortunately, I caught him and he smiled gratefully. I looked back at the teens.

"So, we start tomorrow morning?"


	3. Congratulations

"Dick!" Jason slammed him against the wall, all I could do was watch the batfamily in the manor. Tim hat placed himself between them and the two males.

"What is going on Jaybird?"

"Why would you hit him like that!" Screeched Barbara.

Tim glared at her, quietly taking out a letter and clearing his throat. "Jay, let him go, let them hear this."

"Would anyone mind explaining?" asked Bruce crossing his arms.

"Yes, just sit down all of you" I watched Tim sit down next to Jason, and I realized, those were the letters I had left on my bed when I cried yesterday. I noticed his hands were shaking and Jason was gritting his teeth. Ah, such good friends, I will miss them.

"Maybe we will allow you to visit or see them"

I nodded, but I am not sure if that god noticed. I couldn't speak.

"My love, Richard:" Started Tim struggling to keep his anger down, Barbara flinches as well as Dick, and I knew how much they had hidden it. Damian looked at them with a glare, as if analyzing the whole scene. "You and me, we made a vow, for better or for worse. I just didn't want to believe you capable to let me down. You were my wings, my heart, my soul, the night that helped me rest. But on how this nightmare has come to life, is in the way it hurts. For months on end, I've had my doubts, denying every tear, accusing Barbara of what you had done. I wish this would be over now, the pain, the crying, that I could wake up already, I need you here. Please."

"Oh no...Star" whispered Dick.

"Continue," said Bruce coldly, did he care?

"When you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one, I have heard you call her that too. You've been so unavailable. Now, sadly, I know why you love her more than me. What can she give you that I don't? I have loved you for many years, why I am just not enough? Why did you make me realize my deepest fear by lying to me and tearing us up? Is it possible to catch a cold from the ice inside one's soul? Will you ask about me if I'm gone? Will you miss me? When will I feel fine again? Will you remember how to put back the light in my eyes? Why did you break all your promises?"

"So, Richard, you Dick, answer" growled Jason from behind Tim.

"She...gave me...she understands me," he said hugging Barbara close. I could feel the pain in my heart. "I never knew I meant all this...I just thought...I..."

"You were an idiot Grayson," said Damian.

"Dick" said Batman seriously "What did you do?"

"You said you were mine, I thought you were mine Dick! But...I was wrong, wasn't I? You and your words flooded my senses, your kisses left me defenseless. I'm searching and scanning for answers within my mind, wondering why you aren't mine anymore. I know I'm not the only one. I know what you did last summer. Yet, you keep on lying to me, saying I'm your baby, I'm the one in your mind. You're the man, and I am the woman, we were fighting for our cause together. Are her hands better than mine? I know who you dream of at night, I hear your whispers. Is she more than me? I need to know, do you love her?"

"I..." everyone in the room was looking at him, expecting an answer, and I wanted one as well.

"Why are you so obsessed with your legacy? Why do your excuses border on senseless? Why you are paranoid on every mission? You sleep in your office instead of coming home. You left me alone with only the memories of when you were mine."

"What is she talking about in that letter Grayson?" Questioned Damian, his glare as cold as ice.

"Answer Dick" ordered Bruce.

"I can't answer! I just wanted to be more than a shadow!" he couldn't stand the pressure.

"Do you know what Jason said when I went to talk to him?"

Jason interrupted Tim. "I told her to be careful because you only care about yourself"

"And I said you sometimes fly too high in your expectations," added Tim glaring at Dick.

"Finish the letter, Drake" said Damian not even bothering to look at his oldest brother.

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative, maybe you can go ahead tell the team about your relationship. Please understand this isn't hate, I truly want your happiness. Please, tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftops in your missions or maybe write it on the skyline. Do it together. You could have stopped this affair from happening, but you succumbed. I love you, but I can't anymore." Tim handed Dick the letter, I could only stare at the scene before me. The man I used to love staring pained at the offending paper.

"So, say something bitch!" said Jason glaring at the redhead. I was surprised, he never used that tone with her before.

"I- What?" Barbara was about to leave, but Bruce grabbed her shoulders and sat her down.

"Stay"

She obeyed.

"Drake, what else is there?" I believe Damian didn't choose Jason because he would instantly tear it apart.

"Barbara:" said Tim clearing his throat. She was shaking. "I'm begging of you please don't take my wings. Please don't take him just because you can. And I understand your beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of auburn hair, pale skin, and shining eyes. Your smile is like a breath of spring, your voice is soft like summer rain. But please, please, he is all I have. You can have any other man at your disposal. But not my dear Nightwing. Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars on others, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. Don't worry I've learned to live half alive thanks to this."

I remember the day I wrote those letters, and the pain is still fresh. Would they ever understand what they have done?

"You fucking bitch" growled Jason to her.

"You have no right to judge me!" she yelled back.

"I think I do. I had nightstands before Tim, but, I have never cheated on anybody!" he yelled back.

"Both of you quiet," said Bruce, effectively making them settle down. "Tim, please"

"Of course..." He went back to reading my letter. "It's so painful to hear him whisper about you in his sleep. There's nothing I can do to keep from crying when he calls your name, or when I hear you both kissing in the control room in Mount Justice when I wished to make my presence his surprise gift from me. But, Barbara, I can easily understand how you could easily take my man. But you don't know what he means to me, He is my life, my first love, my savior, my mentor. He's the only one for me, Barbara. I remember years ago, my grandfather told me I should take caution when it comes to love."

"Have you both no honor?" asked Damian to Barbara and Dick. "Father, why do you allow such scoundrels within the manor?"

"Let Tim finish, Damian"

"But Father-"

"Damian, ya."

"But I was careless, I forgot, and here you are stronger than me. You have gone and so effortlessly, taken him from me. You have won the war. I'm erasing myself from the narrative, maybe you can go ahead tell the team about your relationship. Please understand this isn't hate, I truly want your happiness. Please, tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftops in your missions or maybe write it on the skyline. All I had is gone now my heart is broken, and you're done with embarrassing me. On your own you can go ahead tell them I had to have this talk with you, my happiness depends on you, on him, and whatever you decide to do I hope it makes you both happy."

"I'm gonna kill them," said Jason.

"I will join you gladly

"No killing," said Bruce looking over towards my love and Barbara. He slowly got up from the chair walking towards them. "Dick, Barbara" They stared as worried as I was. "Congratulations"

"B, what?" the other three robins seemed confused. Yet Bruce lifted a hand to interrupt them.

"You both have invented a new kind of stupid. Truly, you didn't think this through, reckless to play with the emotions of someone else"

"Bruce" whispered Barbara, I couldn't look, but I felt frozen in place.

He only glared making them both shiver. "Let's review the data. YOu both decided to pursue a relationship instead of having the dignity to break up with her. It seems that she begged you to take a break, and Dick, you refused. I understand you were scared of what others think. But if I have learned something in all my years, is, you are your own strongest enemy"

"Bruce," said Dick trying to interrupt.

"You have redefined the legacy of the batfamily, of the robins, of our trust. Congratulations to both of you"

"Bruce! It was a mistake, she was too much for me to handle!" said Dick.

"And we promise we are not making excuses. I wanted vengeance, I was jealous. Please, we sacrificed our dignity and-" Barbara squeaked, I almost felt sorrow for her.

Damian growled, surprising everyone in the room as he marched forward with a batglare that even made bruce shiver. "Sacrifice?" he laughed humorlessly. "I sacrificed my life to something I didn't choose. Changed my nature for my father, almost had to lead a league of assassins, left my home, my family behind to enter something new. To be part of a place where no one wanted me. Change every perspective of my life."

"Little D"

"No, shut it, Grayson! She sacrificed the same things, but instead of a family, she left her whole planet, and then, on top of it, she decided to do what YOU wanted. And yet, you cared less. Both of you disgust me"

That was when I woke at the sound of flesh hitting flesh. I blinked twice, this wasn't the batcave. This was the house where Oscar was brought to...I needed to go down and help with the training. I floated out the window standing right next to Jaune, observing how Ruby and Oscar trained. I was concerned for him, he was so young and inexperienced, this was much bigger than him. But I remember, those in young justice and Teen Titans were about his age. Their form was slightly wrong, then I noticed the change.

"Stop" I said blocking them both from hitting each other. "Ozpin, give control back to Oscar. He needs to learn without you aiding him. He needs to strengthen himself, he cannot depend always on you. Now, bring him back"

Everyone seemed shocked at my request, was it really that surprising? It was like that time with Jaime, in order to control his beetle he had to connect with it, I begged the creature to allow Jaime to fight. And, somehow, it did. Ozpin obeyed, bringing Oscar back. I smiled.

"Start again, I'll correct your stances. Remember, no weapons or semblance" I instructed. It was just like the old times. I watched them spar, it seemed Ozpin was giving him pointers, I could still hear him, but I wouldn't give any comment. He did need a teacher who could handle his powers better.

"Well done both of you. Though, inexperienced you have great potential" I said with a smile. "Though remember to always balance yourselves correctly, and when throwing a left cross remember to push with the appropriate foot, Never forget to observe your opponent, and allow yourselves to see any openings."

"Got it" they both panted.

I saw Oscar about to fall and quickly I grabbed him. "Are you allright? You shouldn't push yourself too much"

"Why is this so exausting?" His freckled cheeks were slightly damp.

"Your body isn't used to this kind of training" stated Ren who was beditatng. He was so much like Raven... "Not to mention generating a defensive Aura on your own. It takes intense concentration at first, but in time, it will be like a second nature to you. It will allow you to deflect attacks and heal your wounds. After that, you can begin focusing on your semblance, whatever that may be."

I understood, it was like with my starbolts and my flying.

"Semblance?" I wondered out loud. Sure, I had heard a brief explanation, but it just was a strange concept.

"You know! Like your very own superpower!" said Nora excitedly.

"Does that mean I have many semblances?" I asked helping Oscar. They looked confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, well, I have many powers..." I quickly demonstrated each one, my flight, my strength, my eyes, my star bolts. They all seemed amazed. "So...is that a semblance?"

"I...Professor Ozpin?" asked Ruby hesitantly. Oscar immediately changed his eyes now amber.

"MIss Koriand'r that isn't a semblance. Your semblance must come from your soul not from your biological body. From what you have told me, that is something everyone of your kind can do, like Faunus have better hearing and agility" explained Ozpin. It made sense, I nodded.

"Of course, I understand."

"Well then, we have much more to learn," said Ren.

"Yea...It's nice not to be the only one without a semblance" said Jaune.

"I am sure, we both will find it," I said placing a hand on him, as I used to do with Dick or my teammates when they felt down. "For now, how about I help you with your attacks?"

He nodded, and I felt at home.


	4. Hello, is it me you're looking for?

Dick, he was there, standing before me. It wasn't like the day he was being scolded, it was just him, staring at the moon alone. I remember when I used to do that with him, both of us sometimes shared a kiss or a hug. He was warm but stiff with me. I like to believe he trusted me as much as I did to him. But, the sad thing is, I know he only liked me, never loved me.

I do not understand, I know he cannot see me, yet I'm here hiding behind a tree pot, watching him I can feel myself shake, my breath taken away, why do I want to kiss him so badly after he treated me this way? Why do I still love him? Why does he make me afraid? Is this really toxic? Jason and Tim used to say so...but now I'm gone, I still feel something, but I also know it's wrong.

"Dick" I couldn't stop myself, I needed to talk to him, even if he doesn't listen. "Why did you do this to me? Ask for time, some distance, run to the arms of someone and then come back? Why would you not let me do the same? Why can't I ever be free? I...I still love you. I shouldn't but I do. Jason and Tim told me a thousand times, now I suffer from it. Why do you do this to me? Why can't I ever be free?!"

"Starfire..." he whispered. "I'm sorry"

"I don't want an apology!" I cried, stepping out from my hiding place and floating in front of his face, but, he didn't see me, he didn't hear me. "I want to know...I just want a why!? What did I do wrong!? Why did I deserve this!?"

"I wish I could bring you back...you have no idea how sorry I am. Please, wherever you are, come back, I'll leave her...I promise I still want you"

"That the mistake...I love you and you only want or like me...I LOVE YOU!"

I heard a scream, my eyes opening and making me realize I wasn't in my dimension anymore. I know Dick couldn't hear me, it was sad, but right now, I had no time to spare. I zipped through the building opening the door to find Jaune wide awake, his breathing hollow. A panic attack? Was that what it was called? I sat right next to him and took him in my arms, stroking his hair.

"It's ok... it's ok...I promise, whatever it is, it won't hurt you here. I'm here...we are all here, your team and friends."

"She...o god...she just...she's gone" he cried, hugging me back. "Pyrrha Nikos...she sacrificed herself and I was useless...so useless she kissed me and locked me up in order to save me."

I understood, at least this was a memory, not a panic attack, I could handle it slightly better now. "She didn't think that"

"How would you know?!" he glared back at me, helpless through his tears.

"Because she loved you, she did it because her heart told her to. She believed this was her fight and wanted to protect you, even if you could handle yourself, if you were harmed in any way, she may have believed it would be in her hands. She would rather you be safe and prevent anything from happening than have you there with a small probability of you being in danger"

I only had assumed it, according to the tales that were told by his team about Pyrrha. But, this seemed to calm Jaune, his tears diminishing as he held me close. It was good, at least he was better now. He was the last one to see her, the one to suffer her death the most. Jaune had barely realized he loved her when he was kissed. I have watched him train with the videos she made especially for him.

"Thank you Kori," he said letting go.

"Of course, we should get to the kitchen before your team wakes up," I said getting up.

We both went downstairs talking about jokes to comfort each other, we had had a bad night, and it was time to relax, a time for fun. We got to work on our male, placing great care in the quantities.

"So, might you tell me a bit more about the headmaster of...Heaven academy?" was that the name? I really didn't remember.

"Oh, yea. It was really weird," said Jaune.

"How so?"

"Well, dunno," he sighed. "There seemed like nobody was in school when we got inside. But schools aren't that way, they always have students, you know?"

"I see..." I really didn't like where this story was going. I placed the ingredients in the pot to start making rice and milk.

"So, we ran inside" the blond continued. "Talked to the headmaster, and nobody was guarding the relic! Who does that!? This thing is of life or death and only he was there?!"

"I understand this...relic is of much importance to you"

"Yes! Its the destiny of all of Remnant! And if these are in the wrong hands...I don't want to even think what would happen..." he sighed, watching me keep on preparing the food. "Pyrrha died for this, and if I don't do anything, she sacrificed herself in vain."

"Then, we will not allow that to be the case, right?" I said looking back at him with a smile. "Jaune, you all are brave warriors, I know it. We trust you, Oscar, Ozpin and I trust you can do this. No matter what. Do not let your hope dwindle just yet, promise?"

"I..."Jaune slightly blushed and calmed himself. "I promise..."

"Good, now, would you go and bring the others? I think breakfast is ready"

"Yea...I will"

He left me to serve breakfast on my own. I smiled, recalling the old times, I really do hope, the team and the robins are doing fine on their own. Though I know Dick's state, I am not aware of the rest.

**"Princess"**

Oh, it is the god of destruction?

**"NO, I am creation"**

I apologize. What is it you need?

**"Your semblance is mind."**

Mind?

**"We gave you the ability to set a connection between minds, as well as to go into one, hear their thoughts, see their memories."**

It sounds interesting but incredibly invasive.

**"I know, but it was necessary."**

And Jaune? What is his semblance?

**"In time, he will know. But for now, you will also need to be close to plants, to feel their energy"**

Might I ask why?

No answers, just as I thought. I was done setting the table when rushing footsteps came down, the teasing nature of Nora, the laughter of Ruby, and Oscar's constant worries filled my ears. Soon they were all seated, eating and happily talking. I watched them carefully, deciding to check into their minds, mine was soon filled with beautiful images of their lives, I couldn't help but smile.

"Kori, please, tell us something about your adventures" begged Oscar making everyone shut up.

"Oh, well, what would you like to know"

"Tell them how you arrived in Earth"

"All right" It was a nostalgic memory. "My elder sister was angered by the fact I would take the throne of Tamaran, my home planet, so she organized a coup in order to take the power from me."

"Wait wait wait!" interrupted Nora. "You're a princess!?"

"Well used to be, you cannot be a princess of a kingdom that is no longer yours" I laughed.

"You still are one! No matter what!" said Ruby with a smile. "What was it like to be a princess? Should we call you your majesty?"

"Well, we were trained warriors just like you. We only had more responsibilities and less free will" I explained. "And please, just call me Kori"

"That seems horrible," said Jaune.

"Well, power ain't all it's cracked to be," said Qrow taking a swing at his drink.

"As previously stated, I had to run away. Almost sold as a slave until I managed to take control of the ship and crash land on earth. There, a group of heroes, known as young justice came to my aid. But in order to be able to understand them, I had to kiss their leader"

"WHAT!?" the hunters were surprised.

"My kind can transmit information through lip contact. I know humans see it differently." I explained laughing at their reactions.

"So...uh what else happened?" asked Ren awkwardly.

"Well, I joined the team, then the leader and I created an elite called the Teen Titans. We were united as one...it was wonderful"

"You sound sad..." commented Jaune.

"Well... let's just say, sometimes things are hard," I said eating my food. "And, I had to leave. Things weren't working out and I was going to go to another division, or perhaps off-world to help others. My time had expired."

"Oh my..." whispered Ruby. "That's horrible."

"Well, you're ours now! And you won't expire...if they say otherwise...IMMA BREAK THEIR FUCKING LEGS!" yelled Nora. I giggled.

"Of course," I said calmly. "But it is alright now, I'm happy to be here to help as much as I can. Plus I could learn a thing or two about using weapons. And I could teach you how to fight hand to hand."

Ruby squealed and the rest smiled. I believe I am at home again.

_"I believe it is time for you, Kori, to tell them what you found out."_

I sighed. "There is a confession I must make"

"What is it?" asked Ren concerned.

"Well, today I realized why I am able to hear Oscar or Ozpin when they change consciousness," I said.

"Oh?" Ruby now was interested.

"It seems it is a semblance, it allows me to have a mind link. I made an experiment, and I noticed I could also enter your memories as well. I am asking for permission right now to establish one for all of us, sharing thoughts. It will only break if I want it to. Would you allow it?"

Everyone muttered something in agreement, except Ozpin.

_"No!"_

I glared at his body, but I still did it anyway, imagining green lines connecting between once head to another.

_"Mind link established,"_ I said inside my mind.

"WOOOAHH! THIS IS CRAZYY!" Yelled Nora. "I can hear you in my head"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yes, I do believe this could be a great tool when we are in missions."

I could feel someone looking at me, actually, a pair of eyes. I had no idea what was going on. I excused myself, breaking the mind link in order to avoid any trouble. If the gods could hear me, I wish to know who was watching me. I wish to understand.

**"You said you desired for your friends to know. Well, they observe you as you observe them."**

Can I have a mind link to them?

**"Since they are invading your new dimension, then it is possible. When you do, you will see them, as spirits but only that."**

**"But, if you do so within their dimension, it will be a failure. Yous till need to strengthen it more. And also, develop your current relationships. If you mind link here, you will have to speak out loud, all of those involved at least, if not, you will faint. You are still not strong enough"**

Thank you.

I looked up, concentrating on where I felt the gazes. And there they appeared, just like I had left them, Jason and Tim stood looking worried. I smiled at them, and they seemed shocked at the development.

"Hello," I said with a smile. "It may take a lot of energy from me, but we can speak now. "

"Starfire" whispered Tim. "Where are you? What happened? We see you in our dreams"

"In another dimension. The gods of this place asked me to be here, well, they brought me" I explained with a smile. "I requested them to show you how I was."

"We miss ya Kori, really," said Jason. I laughed lightly.

"I do miss you both as well, Damian, the team...Dick"

They both frowned when I said his name, I knew why.

"You are better off with these guys than with him Kori," said Tim. "We'll find a way to see you in person. But I will not let Dick any close to you"

"I..."I couldn't say it, I couldn't say I understood. "I love him, Tim..."

"Yea, well he is an asshole," said Jason angrily. "Don't you remember how whiny and pissy he got when we tried dating?"

I did remember, he cried at my door, begging for me to call him my knight again. To call him Dickie. I remember running to him and accepting his proposal as he cried on my shoulder.

"Kori, please understand. We need you to take some time before you see him. Ok? We love you as if you were our own sister" said Tim. I smiled, feeling tired.

"Of course. I need a nap..." They nodded, I broke the connection and drifted to sleep.


	5. I need a hero

Damian, he was older now. I have no idea how much time has passed over there. Here it has been months. Was he about 20? No, in human years he must be 18. He was talking to Tim and Jason, how had I missed this? Had my growth been slower? They looked the same, but Damian, he was almost unrecognizable. Perhaps because when they had been yelling at Dick, he was far away. Or was it my emotions?

"What do you mean she is in another dimension?" asked Damian with a glare towards my friends.

"That's what she explained. Look, we aren't happy with this either. We saw he barely yesterday." said Tim. "According to what Starfire said, a pair of gods brought her there for some kind of mission."

"Why didn't you bring her back!?" yelled Damian glaring at them.

"Because we can't demon spawn!" growled Jason, his hands were shaking. "We would, but we can't! We were mere fucking ghosts there pipsqueak!"

Damian growled grabbing his katana hilt and pausing. It was strange to see him hesitate, he usually didn't give much time to react. His green eyes looked back at his weapon, unsheathing it. then, he looked in my direction. COuld Damian feel my gaze? He placed the blade over his eyes, acting like glasses, his mouth gaped open.

"Starfire?"

"Damian...can see me?"

He slightly smiled, confusing the other two. "I am able to see and hear you. What are you?"

"I am not dead," I said with a small smile. "I am...just not here"

"So what these losers said is true"

"HEY!" my friends yelled offended.

"What in the world is going on!?" asked Tim. "Is that the dimensional sword?"

"Only if I want it to be, it is" answered Damian smirking at them. "Starfire, I will encounter you soon"

**"Allow them, I have a special mission for them. Their semblances will help"**

Do they have semblances?

**"Yes, they do, everyone does, you didn't due to not being human, or partly human."**

I understand.

I nodded back at them with a smile. And I woke up. When would they arrive? I sighed changing my clothes only to be interrupted by a whistle, at least I had finished. I looked behind me, and there they stood, three of the four robins.

"Welcome to Haven, Remnant." I said smiling.

"It looks like some kind of cabin" mumbled Tim observing everything.

"Well, it is what they are I suppose" I answered. "I am glad to see you alright, though, I had never noticed how much you have grown Damian. How many human years have you lived?"

"I am eighteen Starfire, you still look that age" he answered calmly, I noticed their clothes had changed in order to blend in. Hopefully, the gods gave them those.

"Please, call me Kori, everyone does here..." I said. They nodded, perhaps understanding my dilemma. "I need your help"

"Are you ok!?" asked Jason alarmed.

"Yes, I am Jason. Do not worry" I said placing my hands on his shoulders and looking at the other two. I suddenly mind linked us, for them to hear the gods as well.

**"Hello children"**

"What the hell!?" whisper-yelled Jason.

"That is the god of creation from this world," I said.

**"Yes, I have a mission for you. One that will aid the princess with hers"**

"Say it then," said Tim, of course, they always were straightforward.

**"I need you three to go and retrieve a pair of girls, they are part of the team. They are needed, after that, you may return to your world if you so choose"**

"We are family, we do not leave anyone behind," said Damian with determination.

**"Very well, you shall prove it. I will give you every ounce of information you will need, muscle memory as well, to be able to handle your semblances. Or what humans call, a power within the soul. This is the first girl you will aid."**

In our minds a girl in a sepia outfit was shown, her eyes were purple and her hair was golden. She was very pretty and had attractive attributes in her body. It would be probable that Dick would drool for her. I was allowed to break the mind link and smiled.

"Check your pockets" Soon they did and found a translucent, touch-sensitive panel between two solid end grips. "That is what phones are like here, it is called a scroll, if you see my image there, you will be able to call me if you need it. I hope your travels go well"

"It will, thank you, Kori," said Damian, doing what we always thought impossible, he embraced me tightly and let go. Tim and Jason followed his example. Damian grabbed his katana and opened a portal that showed a bar, the three of them went through as I waved them goodbye. I wish I could know how it would go, but, I wouldn't be allowed to.

I walked down the stairs, it was late, I knew that. Perhaps I had been exhausted after training my semblance, my aura, and how to use weapons. I had never believed them necessary, but they do help to make the enemy believe I depend on them. I noticed everyone grinning and eating, perhaps Nora and Ren had made the food, Qrow is never reliable and Oscar has never learned. I really hope that boy may be able to remain in his body and not fuse consciousness, he is but a child, and I do not wish this fate on him. Like Damian.

"Good day," I said sitting on the vacant place.

"Well, you're up late princess," said Qrow laughing.

"Please, I am not a princess," I said, feeling slightly self-conscious. "But yes, I am very sorry"

"It's fiiine, c'mon! just eat!" said Nora with a grin. "I wanna see what you think of my cooking!"

"It would be nice if you gave us feedback Kori, your cooking is great and we want to be as good as you" stated Ren. I felt myself blush, it wasn't my cooking, Alfred had shown me how to do this in order to make surprise dishes for Dick. I had asked him long ago, and the elder man always wanted to help.

"If that is what you wish" I tried their miso soup and smiled, it was missing some spices but it was fine. "It is well cooked, I would show you what spices it is missing later if you like"

"YASSS!" said Nora jumping up and down and then hugging Ren.

"I miss my cookies" lamented Ruby.

"I'll make some later for dinner. I just need to get some supplies while you train" I said smiling "Jaune? Could you come with me? I could use a set of extra hands"

"Huh?" Jaune seemed surprised.

"I believe, Oscar needs more training in both hand-to-hand and weapons, Qrow would be the best to help give pointers on both. Ren can help Ruby and Nora as well for it. You and I can catch up later"

"O-Ok" he seemed nervous, had I been too upfront? I hoped not. I grabbed some baskets to take the supplies in and both of us headed to the market. I loved coming here! Everyone was so happy, standing in colorful stands. Variety of products laid before my eyes. I wish my friends could see this, but they are away in a mission.

"So, tell me, what is your favorite food?" he looked at me confused. He never thought someone would ask.

"Well, I do like Pumpkin Petes cereal...but that's not something we can make. Uh...I guess croissants?"

"Oh! I know how to make those!" I quickly thought of the list of ingredients. "Let's go get what we need."

"Uh, sorry for asking, but why are we getting so much food?" he asked. Of course, he would! he was smart to see I had too many portions.

"Well, it is probable we might get guests. Plus, Nora and I eat a lot" I explained with a giggle, his face was heated, slightly embarrassed. He was adorable, he reminded me of when Dick and I were younger and didn't have to worry about the drama we were facing now. I miss him very much, but, I do need to get over him. He won't be in my life for a long time.

"I guess...but how do you know that?"

"I have what you call, a gut feeling" I hope I said it right.

"Oh, that makes sense. Ruby trusts her gut a lot, and I sometimes do too...Most of the time it's right" he said. "Are you a leader?"

"Not that I know of...unless you count what I used to be in Tamaran, I never got the chance to lead anyone. I was seen as unfit and very impulsive" I explained picking some fruit and paying for it, handing that basket to Jaune. "I was taught in my planet, to subdue the enemy, kill them as you say. We were shown this way, due to many trying to conquer us. And peaceful methods had resulted badly for my people before."

"I guess it makes sense," he says I guess too much. I wonder if it is some human lingo they use in this world. "So you know how to kill?"

"Of course! And to lead a battle, I also am aware of peaceful methods. But sometimes I believe they aren't efficient enough if the threat keeps on emerging"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to put it simply, if there was a man who enslaves people without being forced to, but by own free will. No matter how many times you lock him in, he shall find a way out" I explained getting more ingredients. "But, the only way he wouldn't get out, neither by money or his own accord, would be by death. Those kinds of people must be eliminated in order to avoid further growth."

"I get it," Jaune said, surprising me, only Jason and Damian had ever approved of this speech. "I think you are right. But, we aren't ready to do something like that, and there are threats that can't be destroyed."

"If a threat cannot be destroyed, their soul must be extracted. That only leaves a vacant vessel. And that is the end of it" I said shrugging, my good friend Raven had taught me that, but I still had no idea how to harness the power of a demon. "Or sealing it within an object also works."

"We never thought of that" mumbled Jaune, he looked up and smiled. "Thanks"

His smile could brighten a thousand moons, how could I have never noticed it? Then I stopped myself, I barely know this man. He barely knows me. Is this what people call a crush? I hope it may vanish...Dick, he might still be waiting. And if I do this, would he come and ruin it? I frowned, and Jaune noticed.

"Are you ok?"

"Just...many things are in my mind...I still cannot believe you didn't judge my opinion"

"There isn't much to judge, I mean, I can or cannot agree, but I can't really judge you. That's the way they told you things work, and it kinda makes sense" he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Plus, you didn't judge me for not being as strong as the rest"

"You are strong, to deal with such trauma is a bigger strength than many can endure" I explained with a small smile. "Not everyone can"

"I...Thanks, Kori" he said looking into my eyes. "But, what else did you want to say." He always noticed, I never understood how.

"Well...my...ex-boyfriend judged that opinion" It hurt to say it. "He didn't understand how I could kill without a second thought someone that could possibly end up making things worse. And I did my best for him to like me again, changing my ideals as much as I could."

"You didn't have to change for him" Jaune interrupted with a frown. "You needed to adapt to the world, but not for him, but for yourself. Understanding the beliefs of each person is better, but not changing just for them! If he didn't like you the way you are, then it's his loss!"

"You are quite amusing Jaune," I said, laughing, he was so passionate. He made me feel better.

"Really?"

"Yes," I answered taking his free hand and noticing we had everything. "Now, we must prepare our dinner, cookies and of course, croissants"

"Yea, let's do it"

And we did, Jaune and I did, together.


	6. Elastic heart

I was dreaming, this time, within my new dimension. I saw Jason, Tim, and Damian sitting inside a tend along with three females. Al older one who had black hair and red eyes, the blonde they were sent to find, and a white-haired girl. I didn't understand much of the situation, I only stood and watched.

"So, what's the truth?" asked the blonde. The glares of everyone towards the black-haired woman made me remember Batman.

"You know, it's better when it's hot," said the woman.

"You know you're really obnoxious," said the white-haired girl.

"She is right, and we live with obnoxious brats," said Jason, I could see Damian desperately trying to control his temper. "But, lady, c'mon and spill the tea, and yes, that was a pun, you started it"

I smiled, always the one to make inappropriate jokes at the worst possible times.

"The truth is, the truth is hard to come by," said the woman.

"Color me stoked" muttered Tim, earning snickers from the girls, Damian and Jason.

"We know that, Branwen," said Damian seriously. "History is written by the winners, people only say their perspective. So please, enlighten us with your supposed wisdom."

"You are right. And by now, Qrow has told Ruby and her friends' plenty of stories" said Branwen.

"Stop wasting time already" growled Jason. "Really, we really just came here for one thing lady, and you are making our patience thin. Like, boss babe, seriously, why should we not shoot her in the face?"

"Well, Jay, its 'cause she's my mom and has the information and the way to go to my sister" answered the blonde to Jason. "And, mom, Uncle Qrow hasn't given me a reason to doubt him before."

He is her uncle? So her sister is Ruby. It makes sense! But, why would this woman have a way to get to Ruby? Doesn't Damian also have a way to reach us?

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist," answered Branwen. I could see my friends and their companions getting more and more stressed by the minute. "You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children of huntsman academies. Your motives vary but you all enrolled for the same reason: to make the world a better place. It's adorable"

It struck a chord for all of us who heard her. I was mainly concerned for Jason, who does think that way when it comes to Batman and his Robins. His frown was evident, I prayed he wouldn't say anything to endanger them. Yet, when Tim took his hand, I knew it would be alright.

"Its what huntsmen and huntresses do" answered the blonde Jason called Boss babe.

"Not all of them" countered Branwen. "Some people are in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are in it to grow stronger"

"Those who seek fame through death and war are supreme idiots" interrupted Damian. "But learning to strengthen your abilities is hardly something that should be scoffed at, Branwen. Searching to make the world a better place, as naive as it may be, it also is a great motivation that helps the human race, as I have seen in the past, defeat those creatures that feed of fear and negativity. Or wasn't that the same reason you interrupted the fight caused by your idiotic answers and the kidnapping of Schnee?"

"You do not see to understand boy," said the woman.

"Actually, he does, more than you think," said Tim for the first time. "And from what I gather, you attended Beacon to become stronger, and you chewed more than you could swallow"

"What do they mean mom?" asked boss babe. I was confused as well, I couldn't understand much f this conversation.

"Tell them, for you and I are the same." Said Damian staring right into her soul.

"We were there to learn how to kill huntsmen," said Branwen making the girls and I gasp. Why would she do such a thing?! They were saving lives by killing those creatures made of shadows, why would anyone wish to harm those people. "Daddy and uncle left that part out, hmm?"

"Every parent tends to do that, stupid," said Jason rolling his eyes. "Seriously though, why d you need to say that instead of telling them the very information they need? Like, seriously, what does this do? Make her uncle look bad in front of them? Whoop dee doo, that doesn't mean crap. His past made him who he is now, and he is doing something that YOU should be doing. So say whatever is needed, lady"

"You have quite a mouth" growled Branwen.

"Yea, Jackie knows better than anyone"

"Hey!" exclaimed Tim elbowing his boyfriend's gut. I was trying hard not to laugh, Jason and his dirty jokes never fail.

"We did it because huntsmen could ruin our raids and we needed a counterforce," said the woman.

"Well, fucking train to be huntsmen, train your people to be some too. And end of the story, you all are capable to defend, be fucking nomads and also infiltrate huntsmen to steal their stuff. It ain't that hard" said Jason. Of course, he would make a strategy.

"This imbecile is right" added Damian, seemingly disgusted to agree with his brother.

"Well, we didn't think of it. We were at the perfect age, and the exams were childsplay to us. We were good, so good that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster" I could see familiarity in the eyes of Jason and Tim, who looked at each other knowing where Branwen's story was going. I did as well, Batman did the same for each robin, they were capable and offered to train them, to have a life to fight the criminals who took whatever they had had.

"Even if we were in a team, he was still keeping his eye on us" I was going to confront Ozpin about what this woman was saying. "Back then I thought it was because he knew, but it was team STRQ he was interested in."

"What do you mean by that?" asked boss babe.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we broke the rules more than we should've." answered Branwen with a sigh, "Sound familiar?"

"Of course it would," said Jason for the first time. "We all have gone through that in our training. Mostly if we were considered the best."

"Our tribe used to do the same," said Tim calmly. "Unlike yours, we were hidden from sight and didn't go into an academy to be caught or suffer in the hands of a headmaster with alternate plans for us"

"And now, to the better question," said Damian looking at the woman. "You know something about their headmaster. It would be for the best you be direct and reveal the secrets you have. For they are going on a journey to find their team, who might suffer your fate."

"We do know something" defended the white-haired girl. "He was...a prodigy! One of the youngest headmasters appointed to the school."

"Because that's how he planned it" stated Branwen dryly.

And then, I awoke. I couldn't hear the rest of the story, for the noise within the kitchen was driving my head into pain. I did my best not to fly down the stairs, knowing I had to learn to restrain my powers to avoid the enemy from knowing my private arsenal. Why was my head spinning so much?

"Kori!?" was that Jaune?! I couldn't say anything. I only fainted.

**"You need to see the whole story dear princess"**

Why? I wondered I was back at the tent.

"...The creatures of Grimm have a master called Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not stop until humanity rests at her feet"

**"Thus your mission will be, to find a way to either make Ozpin and Salem reconcile once again. To either extract their souls as you told Jaune, and destroy them, or to seal them both."**

What about the Grimm? what about huntsmen?

**"They will always exist for balance, but those two are ruining what little exists of it"**

"What?" Schnee said.

"You know, nobody has even touched your tea" stated Branwen.

"They wouldn't be able too with all the emotions swirling in this room Brawnwen," said Damian. "Also, your tea is cold and flavorless, disgusting in my opinion."

Always the elitist.

"Besides, why should we believe any of this?" asked Boss Babe.

"Now you're catching on!" said Branwen. Jason was shaking, trying desperately not to grab his guns. "You should question everything"

"Yea, like why the hell did you leave your daughter defenseless against the world if you knew how horrible it was?!" said Jason, were his eyes glowing? I could see the tea in his hands begin to boil.

"To protect her"

"Bullshit"

"wrong," said Damian calmly taking away Jason's cup. "You did it because you are a coward. You ran away from your true responsibilities, and also because you believed your family was naive. Blind in your opinion. Am I wrong?"

"Is he?" asked Boss babe getting up from the floor. Tim had his eyes wide, looking around and grabbing something to use as a shield for him, Damian, Jason, and Schnee. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"Yes, her father is a fool as well"

The table flipped and shattered every cup, I almost screamed, and Tim slowly put down the fake shield he had taken.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!"

"You need-" Jason pulled out his gun towards the woman who was about to say that.

"Put the gun down lady, ya ain't touchin' or shootin' anyone"

"Yang please," said Schnee.

"Listen to your teammate Yang, they never let you down before," said Branwen. "And control the boy"

"We do not need you anymore," said Damian taking out his sword making everyone's eyes widen. "Get your vehicle, I will take you to your sister"

"What!?"

**"You may go back now"**

My chest heaved as I got up, barely able too because someone's hands pushed me down. I blinked, only too see the team looking at me worriedly. Jaune was the one who had placed me on the bed.

"Are you ok Kori?" he asked. Did I have worms in my stomach? it felt strange...like with Dick.

"Yes, I apologize, I seem not to have hydrated myself correctly," I said laughing nervously. "But we need to prepare dinner and tea."

"You can't you might be sick!" said Jaune.

"Yea, what he said!" added Nora.

"Friends, please, I am better now. We are about to have visitors. I have been told"

"What do you mean?" asked Ren confused.

"Their energy, in a way," I said with a smile. They shrugged, they didn't have much to ask. So they aided me in preparing snacks, I graciously asked ruby to take some tea, though I knew it was only boiling water, towards the living room. They were here. I knew it when I heard the china break, I allowed Ruby to reunite with her sister, tears of joy that I could smell, but it was time for me to greet them as well. So, I looked back and grinned running towards my dearest friends.

"Oh, friends you're back from your mission!"

"Hello Kori," said Jason along with the others with a smile.

Ruby, her sister, and Schnee seemed confused. I let them go with a giggle.

"Right...Um these are some guys that helped me find you." said Yang. "this is Peter Mockingjay" Jason grinned. "Jackson Sparrow" he only waved shyly. "Robin Al Ghul" he nodded silently.

"Oh right! and that is Kori Andr!" said Ruby pointing at me. "How do you know them?"

"Oh, they rescued me!" I said with a smile. "Well, their team did a long time ago. I told you the story already!"

"True!" said Ruby excitedly.

"Uh..." That was when I noticed Oscar and the others. Why was Jaune so dejected?

I made them sit down as they told stories of their past adventures. Damian, at last, confirmed that yes, the three off us were from another place. But never confirmed their true names, which, I think, it was good. I managed to serve enough plates for everyone as well as for Qrow. I looked at Damian, creating a mental link between us.

_"Damian, tell me, when would it be a good time to make Ozpin tell them?"_

_"I see you still seek my aid. Good choice Kori. Well, I believe after they are done being silly, it would be best."_

_"Might I ask, did you find out in your adventures why we have such elaborate headgear?"_

_"You mean, the crowns? Yes, but it will be revealed once Ozpin speaks."_

_"I am relieved, good friend."_

_"As am I"_


	7. Creep

We left them in peace for a while. The four of us reminiscing our time before we came. I smiled slightly, these were my friends, my family. I loved them very much and they did me too. Until of course, the silence started to feel unnerving, I could fee it, Oscar was in deep trouble.

"Its time," said Damian standing up.

"Since when are you the boss?" asked Jason stretching his arms.

"Since Kori wondered to me what we learned and if we should force Ozpin to speak"

"Fine then.." said Tim with a sigh. "Let's follow demon-spawn"

We walked down the stairs, two at a time, wondering what was going on. Everyone was sitting on all the sofas except Qrow, and by how Oscar was grabbing his cane, I knew it was Ozpin in control.

"Salem...magic...Is it all true?" asked Weiss when we entered.

"Yes... Oh, Kori, Peter, Jackson, Robin, glad for you to join us."

"Ozpin," I said looking at him seriously.

"Yes, Kori?"

"Speak with the utmost truth or I shall make you reveal every secret," I said calmly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Tell them what you did to my mother," said Yang.

"Oh great" muttered Qrow.

"I...turned them" he was laughing? "I gave them the ability to turn into birds."

"Wait, what?! You never told me I was getting magic powers" I heard Oscar say in his mind. Poor boy. He doesn't deserve this. I feel like he is my responsibility. I could feel my fists tighten and the air turn tense.

"You turned them into...birds" stated Ren confused.

"Alright now you're just messing with us"

"Yes, he did," said Jason crossing his arms. "Mentor of the year, making his students go crazy or give them abilities they will regret in later years. Why the fuck would this be a secret I dunno"

"Peter!" hissed Tim glaring at his boyfriend.

"What else is new?" mumbled Jaune. I sighed walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. When I looked up I noticed Jason, Tim, and Damian making discreet thumbs up. What did they approve of?

_"Welcome to Oscar's world everyone! I'll be your guide, if you look to your left, you'll see half-truths to certain danger. Please keep your arms and legs in the vehicle at all times"_

I sighed slightly, looking up at Oscar worriedly.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because he is afraid," said Damian calmly. "Like your mother, he, also, is a coward. Not that I blame him, he has been betrayed too many times to trust humanity"

"What do you know!?" asked Jaune with a glare.

"We know a lot. Wanna hear it before bed?" asked Jason rolling his eyes.

"What Kori said was true, we wanted him to say it before we vomited information," said Tim snapping his fingers and making a cup of coffee appear. Everyone stared wide-eyed. "So, you willing to talk, or should we do the talking?"

"I am curious as to how you have that ability," said Ozpin sitting down.

"As am I," I said as well floating towards them and standing by their side.

"Well, it was revealed to us while we traveled some strange things," said Damian calmly closing his eyes. "What Sparrow said is certainly true. First, we will start with the beginning. The four of us were turned into the seasons. The crowns that we wear are symbols. The god of creation and destruction bestowed them on us when we accepted to stay and do their missions."

"Only Kori wasn't aware of this," said Tim apologetically. "She arrived as the maiden of summer. And had no idea about it at all. She will receive every piece of information she needs about how to control it in her sleep. But for now, I am spring, Peter is autumn, Robin is winter"

"We have the ability to perform magic besides our semblance and also a special power" added Jason, grabbing Tim's coffee and sipping it without another thought. "That's how Jackie was able to make his coffee appear"

"I see" I was unable to make words, looking down at the floor. "I was told the legend of the maiden's..."

"It is false," said Tim grabbing the cup. "It was made by one of Ozpin's lives"

"Call him an asshole," said Jason.

"I believe the term is Oz-hole"corrected Damian making Jason and Tim burst into laughter. I could see Yang trying her best not to, and Nora as well.

"Please, tell us what you know, I shall tell my information" I begged.

"No!" said Ozpin. "You will do no such thing! You made a promise to me, not to tell anyone"

"And you said you would reveal it when it was time!" I countered. "You are going to swallow up Oscar! You will take him away from me! He is now my family! And if you THINK I WILL STAND FOR THAT YOU ARE WRONG!"

"Star"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled at Jason, were tears falling down my face. Oh no...I lost control.

"Her aura is...blazing" whispered Ruby shocked and terrified. I looked at them and all were afraid, except my friends, Ozpin and Qrow.

"I said I would. But now is not the time"

"She won't break a promise. But we didn't do such promise Oz-hole" said Damian calmly then looking at everyone else. "Sit, now. She will not harm any of you" Why did Jaune's fear hurt me so much? I looked at the ground, allowing Jason and Tim to embrace me. "She sees you as her family, and would never harm you, ANd as I can see, Pine is like her younger sibling now. Therefore, she wishes no harm to him. Your actions, Oz-hole, have caused this. And you have no-fault but your own. Mockingjay, Sparrow?"

_"This is exactly what I mean Oz with your cryptic stuff!"_

"Yea, well, what he wanted to say before we were rudely interrupted," said Jason stiffly as he held me. "Well anyway, long story short. Oz's first incarnation was called Ozma that fought a fucking dragon and many beats to go and rescue a lady from a tower"

"Stop...I beg you" said Ozpin trying to go against us. But then I saw Oscar try to take control. "Please...continue...knock me...out...please...that's the only way he won't intervene..." Gulping I did as he asked, hitting the pressure point and carrying him in my arms, sitting with him on the sofa as I listened, silently crying. Oh, this poor child.

"Her name was Salem," said Tim, watching as the others stood in shock. "Don't get existential yet, it's still not done. She and he were happy, but the guy dies. So, she did what anyone in love would do..."

"What?" asked Jaune I could feel him look back at me, I knew what he was thinking: Pyrrha. He wanted her back.

"She tried to bring him back," said Damian. "She pleaded with the gods, and almost got what she wanted. But she didn't, instead, she was punished with immortality. They took magic from humanity when she tried to retaliate. The race was reborn...but only two individuals had some kind of knowledge from the past. The reincarnation of Ozma, who would soon gain his memories and be consumed by his past soul, and the ever immortal Salem"

"They met again, decided to be gods, created a kingdom that fell into fucking chaos. And instead of talking about it like adults they hid their stories from each other. "said Jason sarcastically "They fucked four times, had four kids, who were maidens and had magical powers. Dunno why fuckwad decided it would be fun to take those powers from his daughters and give them to other daughters in his next life with a spell that would send them to the last person they imagined in death. And then he gave them the top-notch responsibility of aiding in creating academies the guards some stupid relics, and leave the poor girls who would have the powers to have the responsibility of guarding them and also not allowing anyone to find the things. The end"

"Salem can't be killed...you all heard it too right?" said Yang gritting her teeth.

"No...There can be a way..." said Jaune looking back at me. "You told me a way..."

My eyes widened. "But...to contact a demon to devour her soul...I do not think it would be a good idea Jaune! That would place the world at peril!"

"You also said we could seal her!" said Jaune coming closer to me.

"But I do not know what incantation was used for that!" I exclaimed, terrified, vulnerable. Why did I feel this way... "Please I"

"You can tell us! It's our only hope! Don't tell me lies!"

"Please, Dick! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me! don't leave" That made everyone freeze, oh no...I had said Dick instead of Jaune.

"Enough Jaune," said Qrow for the first time. "The princess had no fault in this. SHe doesn't even come from here. She said all she knew."

Jason Grabbed Oscar from my shaking arms, Damian instructed Tim to take me to my room.

"Kori...why didn't you tell us?" he whispered as we walked upstairs.

"I...Promised" I whispered. "His words hurt me, he wouldn't touch me as if I were the plague. And at times, he would...he would hit me after locking me in a dark room without any UV radiation...because it made me more human. It made me more like him. Because I had decided to use my methods..."

"Kori, I'm sorry"

"It's alright, he only did it twice."

"But you are traumatized, and that is no excuse!" he stated hugging me tightly. "Look, I'll handle the rest, you go to sleep. Ok?"

"Ok...I'm so sorry Tim"

"It's fine, rest up."

I was in the void, it was all white, both gods staring at me.

**"Do not worry, we approve of all you have done"**

**"In fact, we have already filled your mind with the information you will need in the future."**

"But, how will my friends live here? They have lives in our dimension."

**"We have accounted for that, thus the semblance your friend, Damian, has as well as some spells you hold in your minds"**

**"Your scrolls can make interdimensional contact and also allow you to spy on those of your world"**

"I do not ask for anything," I said slightly trembling. "But please, do not allow Oscar to vanish...he is precious to me"

**"We know. And it may be time to tell you, the one you love romantically with, live as long as you do. You and Damian have acquired this since Tim and Jason are already an item"**

**"We want to avoid the fiasco that we caused with Salem and Ozma before"**

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "Please, if you know how I may separate Oscar and Ozpin, I will be grateful"

**"We will leave you to your current destination"**

Suddenly, I found myself standing in the Batcave, watching Bruce, as Batman, talk to Dick, as Nightwing. Barbara seemed to be there too, no surprises there, after all, they were a team.

"Bruce! They've gone missing for two days!"

"No" answered Bruce calmly. "They are on a mission off-world."

"Why weren't we notified of this?" asked Barbara confused.

"Only the justice league was allowed to know" he stated.

"What!? But we are their family!" yelled Dick making me wince. He loved his family, that I always knew, was this all my fault? Oh, Dick, I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry...

"Bruce!" a call came from his bat computer. Three faces appeared to my hock. It was Tim, Damian, and Jason, all from the same scroll.

"Hello boys," said Bruce calmly. "What's the intel?"

"Well besides what we told you of the Dumbledore," said Jason.

"Oz-hole" interrupted Damian.

"Right" said Tim with a sigh. "We got, yet another discovery" He looked at Dick and Barbara pointedly, confusing us all.

"Tell me," said Bruce seriously.

"We should SHOW you," said Jason, pressing a button and soon, a video, taken by Tim was shown.

I was sitting in the video, with Oscar in my arms crying uncontrollably.

"Oh my god! Kori!" said Dick in shock and horror.

_"Salem can't be killed...you all heard it too right?"_ said Yang gritting her teeth. I couldn't see her in the video.

"No...There can be a way..." said Jaune appearing in the video and making his way towards me and oscar. "You told me a way..."

I saw my eyes widen, I seemed so helpless, I was shaking._ "But...to contact a demon to devour her soul...I do not think it would be a good idea Jaune! That would place the world at peril!"_

"Who is that bastard?" growled Dick at the video.

"Well she called him Jaune," said Barbara slightly irritated.

_"You also said we could seal her!"_ said Jaune coming closer to me. I looked even worse, why were they showing this to their family?!

_"But I do not know what incantation was used for that!"_ I exclaimed, terrified, vulnerable. It looked like my body was vibrating in the video, my eyes glowing. _"Please, I-"_

_"You can tell us! It's our only hope! Don't tell me lies!"_ Jaune's yelling still affected me.

_"Please, Dick! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me! don't leave"_ That made everyone freeze, Batman was glaring at Dick. Barbara looked surprised.

Jason's voice interrupted. "Put the important part, Tim."

"Sure" they were on camera now, but only mine and Tims voices were heard through the cave.

_"Kori...why didn't you tell us?" _

_"I...Promised"_ I heard myself whisper._ "His words hurt me, he wouldn't touch me as if I were the plague. And at times, he would...he would hit me after locking me in a dark room without any UV radiation...because it made me more human. It made me more like him. Because I had decided to use my methods..."_

_"Kori, I'm sorry"_

_"It's alright, he only did it twice."_

_"But you are traumatized, and that is no excuse!" _

"Kori!?" I woke up with a start when someone yelled my name, and there stood, the concerned blue eyes of Jaune Arc.


	8. Cups

I looked at Jaune, startled he had woken me up. I sighed taking away any ears from my eyes with my fists.

"Jaune! I...apologize! DId I wake you!?"

"No...I couldn't sleep" he said sitting next to me. "I came here...well...to say I'm sorry."

"Oh!" why would he apologize? "There is no need!"

"No, I should say sorry," said Jaune regretfully. "I was way out of line, I yelled at you when you didn't do anything wrong"

"I understand," I said taking his hands in mine. "I am afraid as well. things like this, losing everything you believe in...its heartbreaking. But...now all we can do is find a better way to change things. I promise Jaune, we will get them under control..."

"I know...I know you will" he said with a small smile. "I want to help. I want to help you and the others, and I also want to help save Oscar from vanishing"

"Thank you...may I ask you to help me with something?"

"Anything!" he was blushing, it was sweet of him to irradiate heat in a moment like this.

"Help me find a metal or plastic cup, and maybe call my friends. I need to do a family activity they showed me, I could do it alone but I prefer company!"

Jaune looked confused, but he accepted. Giving me a wooden glass for me to use, and walking away. I sighed, trying to remember how it started, and once I did, my song began. The rhythm of the cup was relaxing, I remember the movie from where I am copying it. It was the first-ever one I watched with the whole batfamily. Dick had decided to take me to their home on Christmas, and we sat watching bitch perfect and peating popped corn. It made me happy to remember those moments, as I played with the glass between my hands.

"I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottles of whiskey for the way."I smiled, barely hearing Qrow stop drinking at the word whiskey. Suddenly, three more cups joined me, I looked up, to see my dear friends: Damian, Jason, and Tim singing harmoniously. "And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say"

I didn't pay attention to what he said, but more noises followed. I couldn't care, for this song I wanted to enjoy. The three of us taking turns to harmonize and sing. We started to pass each other the cups, keeping up with the rhythm, our team was staring, but the smiles within my friends face brought me warmth and comfort. I heard then more cups join in the background I laughed as we all sang together. And then I realized. I have a new team, a new family, and I do not need Dick anymore. Oscar was the first to interrupt, running and hugging me tightly. I only stroked his hair calmly.

"Heh, looks like pipsqueak likes ya," said Jason laughing.

"I like him too, he is like my brother," I said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "After all this..."

"Oscar, you didn't want this, none of it is your fault. Why would I think any differently?" I asked he looked doubtful.

"As she said" added Damian. "You are not at fault. By the way, we need to say something, at least Mockingjay and I have to"

"What is it?" asked Jaune.

"We have to leave for a few days. We will go to our world for some supplies and back to this one to crack some information about the Faunus. No, not the ones who are good, but the ones who are part of the terrorist group" said Damian. "We are planning to infiltrate it, by posing as criminals. Since we are unknown, they won't have any evidence to say otherwise"

"We wanted to tell you guys before we left in order to avoid being like our stupid brother or Oz-hole" explained Jason calmly. "Please protect Jackson and Kori, mainly Jackson cause he is weaker than all of us"

"Geez, thanks Jay" mumbled Tim throwing his cup at him, of course, Jason caught it quickly.

"Heh, sorry baby bird"

"Why don't some of us go with you?" asked Yang, clearly concerned for my dear friends.

"Because you guys are famous," said Tim. "If you go, they will know its a ruse, plus, not that you have a good reputation after the whole fiasco a beacon with the Faunus. You might even be in their hitlist because toxic boyfriends are little shits"

"You are spending too much time with Mockingjay, Sparrow," said Damian.

"Very well," said Qrow. "Thanks"

"We will send you intel," said Jason with a nod. "We got everything ready. So, well see ya guys soon."

"BREAK MANY LEGS PETERRRR!" Yelled Nora.

"Claim victory!" I said earning their smiles.

"Be careful..." said Ren and Ruby.

"And please, do not make us go after you," said Weiss.

"We promise," said my dear friends before leaving. No, they didn't leave before Jason swooped down and kissed Tim full on the lips before they left. Tim was irradiating head, his face the color of my hair.

"Heh, you're lucky," said Yang with a small smile.

"I know...It was hard but, we manage" said Tim looking back at her. "Some people don't like to admit their feelings"

"Most of those people are a bit foolish and unknowledgeable of what happiness awaits if you give your heart and trust to the person who will do the same!" I declared excitedly. I noticed Ren and Weiss look ashamed. Had I done something wrong?

_"Princess, nobody can be so naive all the time"_ I refused to listen to Ozpin.

"Would you do that too?" asked Oscar. Would I?

"I don't know" I answered truthfully. "In my homeworld, the people in my class never had the privilege to fall in love. And, when I did...I never thought I would have another chance"

"You do," said Tim placing a hand on my shoulder. "Believe me, we all do. Love sometimes can hurt us if the wrong person gets it"

"May I talk to you for a second?" asked Weiss. Confused I nodded, asking my dear friend Tim t take my little Oscar to train with him. We both went into a private area of the house, she seemed nervous, reminding me slightly of those times when Damian was overwhelmed.

"What is it you need Weiss?"

"How are you able to show so much...affection"

I was confused by her inquiry. "Whatever do you mean? Don't humans show affection?"

"We do" she said hesitantly, sitting on the floor. "But...I don't know how to"

"Oh! So you have...a crush?"

"No" I was confused by Weiss' words. "I am in love."

"I see" it was stronger than I thought. "Would you mind me...looking into your memories?"

"What!?"

"It's only to help with this person you love. And perhaps, help you show them the affection you want"

"Oh...then...I guess" I smiled as she closed her blue eyes nervously. I immediately linked our minds, and soon I was gazing at the moments involving her and Ruby being happy together. Ruby offering cookies, hugs, special moments, being nervous around each other, it was wonderful. It was warm. Just like I used to be. No, I couldn't think about myself now. I got out of her mind with a smile.

"Have you ever considered telling her how much you appreciate her? Engage in her interests?" I said with a smile. "You could go get her some cookies. Ruby needs all the affection she can have now. This has been hard for her...very hard, and she needs you by her side. Believe me...if you told her, and showed her how much you love her."

"I just...It's hard!" She exclaimed pacing around the room. "Ruby transformed from a girl that I'd never be into, into a girl that I'd kinda be into! I just ugh! I don't get it!"

_"Tim, please make Ruby evesdrop"_

_"She already is Kory"_

"Well," I said to her with a smile. "What would you tell her if you could" I discreetly glanced towards the small crack on the door were Ruby and Ren seemed to be watching.

Weiss hadn't noticed, she sighed, breathing deeply. "There's nothing like your smile...it makes me warm. It's so real, it melts me"

"Go on Weiss, I promise its ok, nobody with judge you." I encouraged.

"Well...Ruby, you never knew how wonderful your speeches, smiles and silly thoughts made us all feel," she said, the heat starting to rise to her face. "Just imagine how stupid I felt at times wanting to run through the halls for you! I was supposed to like Pyrrha! But...ou were more than her, with your rants about weapons" She looked back at me sitting on the ground frustrated. "Oh god! Kori! You have no idea...Just if I could tell her everything I see. If I could tell her how she's everything to me!"

"What else would you tell her?"

"Yes Weiss, what else would you tell me!?" we both froze, I never thought she would go out of her hiding place. Ren was leaning on the door observing both shy girls. I placed my hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Do it..."

"I...uh..."

"Ok..."Ruby cleared her throat. "I think you looked very nice at prom...

"You did?" Weiss seemed surprised as Ruby nodded.

"I liked when you showed me how to dance and walk..."Ruby fiddled with her skirt nervously and I let go of Weiss' shoulder. "You were just so...above me!"

"And what do you do then?" I asked trying to persuade her to say something.

"You learn to fly," said Ren calmly. The girls blushed as he smirked.

"Weiss..."

"I can't anymore!" burst Weiss grabbing Ruby by the shoulders. "You stupid dolt with your cookies and weapons! You have no idea how much I love you!"

"FINALLY!" I heard Nora yell popping into the room when Weiss and Ruby had begun to share a kiss. I giggled at her enthusiasm. Though, throughout the rest of the day, things became tense for Oscar. Ozpin was refusing to talk to anyone, Qrow was having to be kept in place by Yang, and Oscar himself was heartbroken. His crush on Ruby had been evident from the start, and I felt sad for him, to the point I lulled him to sleep with one of the earth lullabies I knew. I walked to my room, listening to Tim call Jason, Yang cry, Nora and Ren whisper, Jaune train, Qrow sneaking off, and of course, some slight moaning from Ruby's room.

In other words, all was well here.

I closed my eyes, once again traveling to where Damian was at. He had gone to a bar, where he was drinking some kind of tea. A girl, about Ruby's age, walked towards him, a derby had on her head and her hair pink and brown.

"Hello, you must be Neopolitan"

She nodded, looking slightly confused.

"I am aware of you being mute. And I have been informed, your circumstances haven't been the best"

Neopolitan looked down. The precious child couldn't be taller than Oscar. I wonder what happened to her to be this sad.

"I am here to offer you a new team, to offer you a job. With your help, we will defeat those responsible for sending your love to that suicide mission" Damian told her.

Neopolitan looked thoughtful, pointing at his head. "I'll reveal about that, if you join me, and allow me to train with you as well. You are the one who knows more about the crime world of this place than anyone, and we might both benefit from this alliance."

Neopolitan looked determined, her dual-colored eyes glinting with a fire I have only seen on Damian or Jason before. And before I even woke up she took his hand, shook it, and all was gone.


	9. Photograph

I watched through the window, after given Weiss what she needed to comfort Ruby and Yang, what would occur. Nobody else was awake at these early hours, I knew. Well, I had made Tim fall asleep, and made sure Oscar didn't wake up too early either. All was good until I noticed Yang get up from her place and enter. I quietly floated behind her stopped the door and got into her room with her.

"Look Ruby I really don't want to talk about it, would you leave me alone please?"

"Well, I shall pass the message to her. But first, I wish to talk to you" I said making her eyes widen and look at me.

"Oh, Kori..."

"Hello, I may have not known what transpired outside, but I wish to speak to you," I said calmly. Her thoughts were loud, almost as if begging me to see them, the whole argument about Blake within her mind was most similar to the one Weiss had about Ruby.

"By now, you must know"

"Your thoughts are loud," I said with a soft smile. "Just like those Weiss had about your sister...Am I correct to assume you and...Blake had a connection?"

"Yes...I know she is our teammate but I'm not just gonna change my mind"

"Nobody will ask you to, or at least, I shall not" I replied to Yang.

"I'm sorry, but...I don't think you may know what it's like to be left" she started. "You have a team, a team who came for you, you had adventures! You only left because you kinda graduated or something! My mom left me, Ruby's mom left too. Tai was always busy with school and Ruby couldn't even talk yet!" nobody told her the whole story, I see. "I had to pick up all the pieces. I had to keep things together. Alone."

I stared quietly and breathed deeply. "We are much more alike than you think"

"What do you mean!?"

I smiled looking at the floor. "My mother and father died, and the throne of Tamaran was given to me since both had seen me more fit to rule. I was expected to be the beginning of a peaceful era. But, my sister wished for my death..." I looked at her, her eyes were wide. "She tried to kill me, organized rebels in order to do so, and I ended up on earth. Heroes from there, that I barely knew, fought to help me. Thanks to them I learned their language, and I told them this story"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright, but this isn't what I mean by similar. What I mean to say, someone, you loved hurt you. And both of us had had that experience with a teammate and with family" Yang looked confused, unprepared, but I kept on "The first hero who took me in is called Dick Grayson, or the codename Nightwing. He was a leader in his own right, and we helped each other get over everything, be it emotional, or battle wise. We grew close, to the point we were a couple. That was when things went awry."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"No, I believe it is needed, for you to understand," I said calmly sitting by her side. "I may not know what happened to you and Blake, but I can tell you about my experience. He was sweet as can be, charming, but he felt the world was on his shoulders...sounds familiar?"

"Yes...Blake...when it came to Faunus she was like that"

"Well, he many times asked for space, and we did, I lost the count of how many times that happened in a span of five years," I said with a small smile, Yang looked worried, but I didn0t question it. "All those times, he would be with someone else. Someone else with red hair and awaiting arms, male, female, human or alien. I guess I loved the fact he never had a preference in that sense..."

"And you?"

"I tried twice," I said laughing. "But...that made him return to my arms. That was when my friends told me, it wasn't healthy, it wasn't right. Last I saw of him, I left the house because he had been kissing someone behind my back for six months and we were roommates more than lovers...so I left and arrived here" I looked back at her. "We all go through our own hardships, we all think we are alone. But we are not. Yang, your friends are here. And maybe Blake is scared of this world, as you said, she tends to believe its all her fault. Tell me, what do you think caused her to think this now?"

"Her...exboyfriend cut...oh my god" Yagh gasped grabbing her arm. "She ran because she thought she made me lose my arm"

"And she believed she was a danger to you," I said with a smile.

"But...what if I needed her here for me?!" she sobbed, I hugged her close. Poor Yang, always trying to be the mother of the group. So young.

"We may wonder forever...but all we can do Yang, is believe in her. Believe she will come back. I have learned, life is full of unexpected surprises"

"If she comes back"

"She will, you are proof enough," I said with a smile. "Now, let's get you downstairs so you can talk to Weiss and your sister. I am pretty sure they are worried."

**"We have given the last spring maiden fake powers that will diminish when they arrive at the academy. You need to go in there and retrieve the relic NOW"**

"Yang, I apologize, but could you bring the team together?" I asked getting up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I got some information and if I do not tell all of you, I fear your mother will be in grave danger. And I would like to leave as many people who are not truly evil alive" I told her. Yang sighed nodding, running downstairs.

**"If you allow me, I shall tell them myself"**

It would be for the best.

I rushed downstairs, Tim and Jaune watched me worriedly. But then I noticed, Oscar wasn't Oscar, it was Ozpin.

"Ah, your majesty, it's good for you to join us, we were discussing our next steps"

"I see..."

"I took a little advantage of your request to miss Xiao-long, I hope you do not mind"

"What made you wish to talk to us?" I asked, I knew I was delaying my information, but I didn't trust him. And I knew my dear friends didn't either.

"Leo wants us to meet him tomorrow night," said Qrow. That was fortunate! At last, I would meet the man. "He said he had a breakthrough with the council...he wants to speak with us tonight and walk us through it"

**"I apologize, but I must take over your body"** Suddenly I closed my eyes, feeling my spirit leave my body. And there, instead of my green eyes were golden ones that glowed like the very sun on the skies.

"Kori!?" Tim said worriedly. He had noticed my change, but what exactly looked different?

**"She has lent me her body for now to speak. Hello, Ozma"**

"Creation..."He whispered, why was Oz afraid?

**"I see your mission has gone down the rabbit hole, which is why I and my brother chose these new seasons to assist you"**

"Wait a second...this is the god of creation!?" exclaimed Nora loudly.

**"Yes, and I was the one who told Princes Kor'iandr to lend her body in order to with all of you,"** he said. **"Now, pay attention. Leonardo Lionhart is a traitor, part of Salem's allies. As much as it may hurt to say it, you have the right to know. Tonight you must be on your best because that will be an ambush. There also will be a fake spring maiden, that, by the time we get there will have lost all her powers."**

"Why are you telling us now?! Didn't you abandon us?!" exclaimed Ozpin.

**"That we did, and it was a mistake to allow you both to send this precious world into chaos."** Creation looked at my teammates calmly. **"I wish to apologize for that, and I shall rectify my mistakes, these four have been chosen because they know what it is to live in chaos, in horror, have experienced the worst. They are the ones fit to take over this place, care for it like we no longer can."**

"But...what about Salem?" asked Ruby worriedly.

**"We are still meditation, but, we will tell you once we have decided. For now...prepare for the Raven and the Cinder, for they still believe they are true maidens"**

He was gone, I felt the weight of my body and sat on the floor coughing. It feels strange...Is this was Oscar and Ozpin must go through?

"Since when can you do that?" asked Yang concerned and curious about the event.

"I have never had them take over my body, I hear their voices and tell you all they tell me" I explained. "Thus, only today have I ever gotten such experience."

"We did too, hear his voice I mean," said Tim as well. "But, we have never had them invade our bodies"

"Things aren't looking good" mumbled Qrow.

"But we have something under our sleeve...true spring," said Ozpin with a triumphant smile.

"You are not calling me a thing," said Tim angrily. "I've had enough of your pettiness and half-truths, but calling me a thing?! Seriously!? I shouldn't even be helping you! I could have taken Kori and gone home with my brother and boyfriend. But I think they deserve a chance to live, and you, Oz-hole, are not helping with my patience."

"Well...I"

"Nope, don't wanna hear it"

"Am I...Interrupting?" the unknown voice made everyone's eyes widen. There was a girl with black hair and ears dressed in monochrome colors.

"Blake..."I heard Yang whisper. She ran towards the stranger, hugging her tight, but what surprised me the most was the kiss on the lips she gave the cat girl, passionate. It was filled with feeling, I wonder how long had they been separated?

"Blake!" yelled the others in the team except for Tim, and Oscar who had gained control once again.

"Might I ask who is this and how she got into the house?" I asked confused.

"I let her in, your god friend destruction said I should" explained Tim with a sigh.

"Well, it seems they know her..." mumbled brother Oscar.

"Right!" said Weiss turning towards us, while making the others separate for us to see clearly. "This is Blake Belladonna! Our teammate and friend"

"And my girlfriend" added Yang with a smirk making Blake blush lightly.

"Uh...right," said the embarrassed cat-girl.

"Oh! A pleasure to meet you, Blake Belladonna!" I said with a smile. "My name is Kor'iandr! Please do call me Kori!"

"We have heard about you, Blake..." Said Tim getting close and offering his hand. "I'm Jackson Sparrow, please call me Jack."

"I guess is my turn" interrupted Oscar "Uhh...I'm Oscar Pine? But...you might know me as...Professor Ozpin?"

"What?" Blake looked at all of us.

"You might wanna sit down," said Qrow who was passing by.

Blake obeyed, sitting down with Yang, both of them tightly embraced. I wish DIck was still like that with me...or at least when we were still together. I shook my head. It was hard, not to think about him I mean. I zoned out while Tim explained everything to her. Until I heard my name.

"...and Kori is the Summer maiden," said Tim. I looked at her and nodded.

"So, if I understand correctly. Salem can't be killed and used to be in love with Oz. They were both cursed in their own way. Their bitter love-fueled these Grimm. Now we must get the relics with you guys who just got assigned the powers of each season. You guys come from another world and you might have a way to stop this chaos from getting worse" She summarized. We nodded. "This got more complicated..."

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, the Faunus from my home have decided to help us," explained Blake. "Many of them decided to do so since we were attacked by the white fang."

"Damn" mumbled Yang tightening her grip on Blake.

"But why would the White Fang attack those they want to defend? It makes no sense!" said Wiess.

"Yea! I mean, wasn't them who wanted to kill humans to make us bow or something?" added Nora.

"I believe, and this is just a hypothesis, someone else has taken leadership of the White fang," said Tim thoughtfully. "I know little of the group, but for what I have investigated, it turned from a peaceful protest into a terrorist group. Created originally by your father Blake"

"You're right," said Blake nodding. "And I think I know who it was"

"Who?" asked Jaune who hadn't spoken in a while. I wonder, why did his voice make my muscles relax?

"His name is Adam Taurus"

Yang growled.

"What is wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"Oh, nothing. He's just the bastard that took my arm and..." Yang was gitting her teeth and her eyes were red. "He's my kitten's ex"


	10. Centuries

Yes, I was exhausted, a being of such power had used my body and I wasn't used to it. Soon, enough I was away, back in my old dimension, Damia was there with Jason, Neopolitan...and Bart! I smiled when I was them, they looked so happy and relaxed.

"Timbo told me Kori was possessed by a God. And that we gotta get going" said Jason messing up his hair. Neopolitan nodded, using sign language to communicate what she wanted. "Thanks, so you can still get into the systems of the white fang?" She nodded.

"What's so crash!" yelled Bart excitedly. "And I don't need a secret identity?!"

"We use codenames because we are used to it" warned Jason. "But, yea, you can use your real name, and you also don't need the suit."

"Very well, I assume preparations are done?" said Damian calmly. So they were coming soon? Oh! How marvelous!

"Yes, we gotta travel to find this girl. so, you need ta make to portals, one for Neopolitan to find those bastards, and one for Bart to help those Faunus." Damian nodded at Jason's instructions.

"Wait! Little D! Little wing!" I froze, it was Dick. Why was I scared? He couldn't see me or hurt me. I noticed the gare Jason and Damian gave him. Neopolitan seemed confused and Bart was terrified.

"What do you want duche?" asked Jason.

"Well, you barely got here! I wanted to spend time with you"

"Bad news, we do not have the luxury of time Grayson" stated Damian grabbing his Katana.

"Guys, you've been very distant! You have gone to who knows where, get a new friend, don't bring Timbo or Kori-"

"Stop right there," said Jason with a growl. "You know why we don't bring Kori...you HURT her you DICK"

"But...Dami...Tell jay I am sorry"

"I am not a messenger Grayson," said Damian.

"But we were a dynamic duo"

"Wnfasis in the past tense" stated Damian calmly. "Grayson, we do not need you for this mission, We are leaving now"

"No! You have to tell me"

"If I recall correctly," said Damian opening a portal and guiding Jason and Bart inside. "You are not Batman anymore, thus I am not your robin. You are not my father, and I do not trust those who hurt the most sincere allies I have. Have a good day" and opening another one he and Neopolitan jumped. I woke up by Jaune shaking me awake.

Only a day had passed, things had gotten ready but we were exhausted. Mentally and physically weak from the training we had done yesterday. I sighed stretching a bit as I observed the team resting. Blake was in a video chat with her parents accompanied by Yang, Ruby and Weiss were murmuring to each other, Nora was giggling with Ren, Jaune and Tim were going through the plan once again.

"We need to find a way to train and have enough energy for tonight." I heard Tim tell Jaune. "Any suggestions?"

"I dunno..." answered Jaune messing with his golden locks, I wish I could brush my fingers th-

**"Magic"**

I blinked and got up, it didn't matter if Creation had interrupted my thoughts and fantasies. "Magic! That's it!" I said excitedly. They stared at me like I was crazy while I rushed to the kitchen and got some cookie dough. I didn't tell them anything, but they brushed it off. Well everyone but Tim and Jaune.

_"Kori? Is everything ok?"_ I heard Tim ask mentally.

_"Yes! I just got an idea, or at least, Creation gave me one"_ I explained.

_"Good, I was scared!"_ said Jaune.

I listen to every instruction the god of creation gave me. Soon enough, the energy cookies were done. Oh, these would be wonderful for friends Barry, Wally, and Bart! They always are hungry! I wonder if these would help! I'll write the recipe along with the magical procedure for Zattana, Damian, Jason, and Tim to be able to replicate.

"Eat my friends! We will defeat the foes and bring greatness to this world!"

"You made us cookies...Kori?" Asked Oscar, oh, I'm relieved it's him and not Ozpin.

"Yes, please enjoy." I told them. They hit the spot, and time was growing short, too short. For the next thing I knew, we had entered the school. I stood protectively in front of Oscar and Tim. They were the ones in danger. My hand gripped the weapon gifted and forged for me, something they call a trident. It reminded me of forks, and it had many uses as well. I kept a mind link up, nobody but the team knew.

"Well it's a lot of people here," said Leonardo, well I suppose it is him. Behind him swayed a lion's tail, his hair even seemed to form a mane.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier," said Qrow calmly. I need to add that to my mental dictionary. Done.

_"Good job Qrow,"_ said Tim mentally. _"We need to keep our eyes open, I think there is more people around here. Kori, can you sense their minds?"_

_"Yes. In this room, there are apart from us and Leonardo, about five or six"_

_"Got ya,"_ Said Yang mentally, we did our best not to show what was going on.

"Why did you bring your weapons?" asked Leonardo hesitantly. He was scared.

"We're huntsmen Leo," said Qrow, Yang gazed up.

_"Mom..."_Was what we heard her mentally whisper. Tim's and Weiss' hands tightened, their experience with Raven wasn't that good.

"Mom..." she repeated it out loud. And just like that, a booming sound was heard from one side of the room, Raven Branwen stood right next to Leonardo.

"Raven..." mumbled Ruby, everyone had their weapons ready. She wanted us dead, her posture said it all, it was like my sister's or Damian's when facing an enemy. They were ready to kill.

"Thy...they really are magic" at least Nora did not say like you, or it would be troubling for us to get the victory.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me, that was insulting," said Raven taking off her bask and placing a hand on her hip.

"If Peter was here, he would take her up on that offer," said Tim in our mind link, I noticed the struggle of my allies and friends to avoid the laugh from emanating.

"What are you doing here?" Growled Qrow. He was buying time, we needed a plan pronto.

"Look, Kori, you stay with the others, Oscar, you too, I think Ozpin would like to find a little and I can't stop him from that. Yang, you and I are going to avoid whatever the fuck your mother is gonna do by trying to get the relic. The rest of you, don't let Leo or the others escape. Outside, there will be others handling the other part of the ambush. Robin and Peter notified me before we arrived. " instructed Tim firmly, I heard the click of his staff.

"No, I shall go with you as well" I said firmly. "It is my duty to my dear friends."

"Fine, Jaune must come too then."

"Ok.." Jaune answered.

"And it seems...you all have too" we hadn't listened to Raven's monologue. But I had the feeling it wasn't needed. I hoped Nora and the rest could protect Oscar.

"You have the spring maiden," said Qrow, though we all knew the contrary.

"I do"

"Then hand her over, and let's fight together."

"All this time spying for Ozpin and-"

"Shut up," said Tim calmly. Making everyone turn to him. "You think you know everything...But you don't"

"You barely even-"

"I know more than you do Raven Branwen," said Tim with a glare. "You don't want me spilling your secrets. He also knows everything you do, but as you said. He made a choice as well. He isn't as blind as you think. But he isn't a coward like you"

"Raven..." said Ruby at last. "We've done things people would call impossible. And I know that the only reason we were able to do this was because we are not alone" I smiled, such a sweet child. "We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other...work with us. At least I know we will have a better chance if we work together."

"Yang, protect Ruby," said Tim mentally. "Raven seems ready to do something against her"

"I will protect her too," said Weiss bravely in our minds.

"Thanks, kid" added Qrow gratefully.

"You sound just like your mother." Raven opened a portal and Yang was right in front of Ruby, blocking the fiery attack and absorbing it.

"That was anticlimactic," a smooth voice said. I looked up, a woman with short black hair emerged. "Hello boys and girls." behind her another three people.

"Cinder" was the chorus of voices I heard in my mind say.

"Now, Jaune, Yang, Kori, group with me, Weiss take over Yangs place" ordered Tim.

"Pleasure," said Wise, walking towards Ruby wile Yang glared at her mother and started walking sideways, making it look as if she were to pounce on Raven. Jaune Tim and I tried to look the same, and it seemed to have worked, for the smirks on the enemy's faces made us know they believed us pathetic.

They were making statements we all knew, I got lost in the conversation, and Tim didn't seem to mind it, he knew I was bored of listening to the same things happen as he ordered in our minds what to do.

"What is wrong with you?" that was the first time I heard Jaune speak that hurt since the day he yelled at me. This made me stop ignoring everything. I was concerned, walking towards him. He needed me, I knew. He needed someone. "How can you be so broken inside, take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it was something to be proud of?!"

"Jaune" I took his hand and he allowed me to.

"All with that damn smile on your face!"

He was crying, he was angered and many images of Pyrrah appeared in my head, I think it did in the others too since they all were looking so sad.

"Anyone that isn't Jaune, attack now. We need a catalyst" said Tim. ANd Nora wasted no time to scream and do as ordered.

"OZPIN!" I heard in the middle of the fight, I glared at Nora for saying it, but it was too late, this had sent a panic through the room. The vault was opened and it was our chance. We rushed behind Cinder, Raven and another girl. Tim and I used magic to make all of us imperceptible and invisible to those three. Jaune, Yang, Tim and I kept quiet as we lowered a few feet behind them.

"Are you nervous girl?" asked Cinder. "The first maiden in who knows how long is about to open a vault. I would say its quite an exciting time. DOn't you feel honored?"

"No, I'm not concerned with any of this" answered the girl. "All I care about is my tribe, my family. This is a burden, not an honor."

"Mom, you conditioned her well" Yang broke the illusion much to our chagrin. We stood there floating above the platform watching the three glare at us.

"Yang."

"Mom" answered Yang with a glare to Raven.

"Oh, family reunion. Don't I love these" said Cinder with a smirk.

"Do you know, you guys aren't even maidens anymore?" asked Tim rhetorically. That alarmed the three of them.

"Liar," said Raven as they walked down, We allowed Yang and Jaune to accompany them, but we didn't touch the floor. They were walking, but nothing happened.

"What is this!?" growled Cinder.

"We told you the truth," said Tim calmly. "Go on, try to open it."

We kept our feet on an illusion of a floor, they thought we were touching it.

"You...may think you are a cunning woman," said Cinder. "But you will pay" Yang gasped, nobody able to react in time as her hidden arm elongated and pierced the stranger's stomach. "There is no power..." cried Cinder.

"You won't find it!" growled Raven"Because Vernal isn't the spring maiden I-"

"I am" said Tim jumping down from our illusion, We both walked the path making the tree start to shine, the door glow in a golden light. "Did you really think we would lie to you both? Why do you think this place didn't react to either of you?"

"How..." muttered Raven.

"Well you had a decoy and all, but...have you ever heard of the gods that roamed this earth?" asked Tim calmly. Gazing at Yang and Jaune to be ready in case he needed help. He had his staff, or more like, a double-ended lily spear he designed himself. "Well, we did, we just wanted more information. Low and behold, we found that they saw you both unfit, and you no longer hold the power you thought you did" Tim glared at Raven. "Why would you kill the love of your life Raven?"

The woman's eyes widened considerably, as Cinder laughed cruelly.

"You killed the love of your life for the power of being the spring maiden?" said Cinder. "You have gotten better than me...Raven"

"What...?" Yang was stunned. "Mom...answer. What happened to the last spring maiden?"

"What does it matter to you?" asked Raven.

"You know the answer Yang," said Tim.

"She..."I compelled her, watching Raven carefully, forcing her to vomit the truth. "She was scared when we found her, weak! Aking for me to come back with your fool of a father! She asked me to make my brother reconsider his hate towards his semblance! Summer wasn't cut out for this world. What I did-"

"Wasn't personal," said Yang with a glare.

"Oh no, it was," said Cinder. "Isn't it, I can see it...jealousy! Jealousy for her own twin brother. Very well then. Why don't we end this here?" said CInder that was when I realized Tim had already walked towards the entrance of the relic. I noticed how she had started to extend her arm, and quickly I used my trident to make it get pinned to the ground.

"Oh, silly me, is that your boyfriend? Don't worry, I have other ways!" she was going to kill him and absorb his power. And I couldn't allow it, I saw her grab my weapon and throw it at him. I ignored whatever was going on around me and pushed Tim to the floor, screaming as my Trident pierced my stomach. I glared at the woman, I couldn't hear anyone. Even the mind link was weak. But I took it in stride raising my hand and shooking at her as much as I could. Yang had started to fight Raven, and Tim had got the Relic as well as managing to freeze Cinder.

I felt someone take me in his arms I glanced over to see a desperate Jaune. I smiled weakly at him. I wanted him to do the same, he was the sun I always needed. I hadn't realized that. Maybe it was hard to forget Dick, but, he and the others made me not wish to seek him that much.

"Kori..."

"It's getting a little hard to breathe Jaune..."I said coughing. "I...forgot to be...in the sunlight..."

"Please..." I started to feel light, he had ripped the trident from me and had his hands on my wound. I had been pierced where I had no armor, slightly beneath the stomach. Suddenly I saw something strange, my body was glowing green. I started hiccuping gasps.

"Huh? w-what's happening!?" exclaimed Jaune without moving, looking surprised.

"Kori!" exclaimed Tim rushing towards us. It seemed Raven had left and Cinder was defeated. "Thank god...you stabilized her... Whatever your doing, don't stop"

"I-I won't..." Said Jaune. "But...she said something about not getting enough sunlight"

"Kori..."

"Sorry..."I said with a weak smile. "I'm tired."

Soon I closed my eyes and drifted into nothing.


	11. Wake me up

I awoke, tiredly smiling and noticing Tim wasn't there anymore but it was Damian. I noticed we were in a train station, a really pretty one were everyone was giggling, how long had I been asleep? Who had brought me here? I looked up and smiled when I saw a pair of worried blue eyes looking down at me.

"Guys...Kori is awake" everyone looked back at me, chiming in with various questions I barely got to hear.

"Please, please, do slow down. I assure you, I am in good health" I said with a smile sitting up. "I wish to thank you all, and Jaune" I turned towards him "Thank you very much for helping me that day"

"A-ah...you're welcome Kori" said the blond with a nervous smile. Everyone was smirking with each other. I could have entered their minds but I much prefer to give them privacy.

"Nice to see you recover Kori" said Damian with a small smile.

"I am glad to be back Robin"

"Well, besides the point, it seems like nobody appreciates the effort I put to leave Atlas" mumbled Weiss rolling her eyes.

Ruby hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry! Team Ruby will be by your side all the time!"

Yet, we were interrupted by a pair of voices, impeding us to converse or for me to correct the statement.

"Nobody will have to worry with us around." one of the males said, he was carrying some kind of spiky weapon I have never seen before.

"And who are you to decide to interrupt people in the middle of a conversation you have not been invited to?" asked Damian raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Why Dee and Dudley of course!" said the same man, Dee I suppose. "Argus' very own huntsmen. We will make everyone safe as we pass Grimm territory"

"Buuut, for a generous tip, we can make sure your personal cart gets special attention. Should things get dangerous" said Dudley looking at me and winking. I felt something strange in my stomach, it was unpleasant. His actions disgusted me. And every one of us deadpanned, not even believing how ridiculous this ordeal was.

"I've got a tip for ya" Qrow's voice intervened. "Buzz off." he stood in front of us as Ruby and Yang made faces behind him to the faux huntsmen. "Looks like Mistral is scraping the bottom of the barrel these days"

"Hey, you're talking to a-" Dee didn't get to finish as Qrow took out his credential.

"A professional huntsmen, I know" he pocketed it lazily. "Looks like one of you heroes left the staff entrance to the caboose wide open. It would be a shame to lose your job before it even started."

Damian smirked, I knew then it had been him and Qrow who silently had agreed to do such a thing.

"I-I didn't do it!" defended Dudley.

"C'mon Dumbass" mumbled his partner as they both left.

"Great entrance Branwen, it is a pleasure to see you still have the touch of arriving at the right moment," said Damian not looking at him.

"Thank you" said Qrow barely even turning towards us. "I hope those weren't Beacon graduates"

"You know, sometimes the burden of saving the world feels overwhelming," said Oscar gaining our attention.

_"No shit sherlock,"_ said Damian in my mind.

_"Damian! Please! They are not used to this as we are."_

_"I apologize"_

"...people like that come along and make me thankful that it's our job and not theirs" I couldn't help but giggle at my brother's statement.

Soon we were on the train picking our 'rooms' so to speak. I was with Oscar, Damian, and Qrow. The eldest left to get a drink, allowing us three to have privacy.

"Neopolitan Torchwick has infiltrated the White Fang and the Wolf Mafia with Mockingjay and Thor Impulse, a new ally, they believed everything from them. Peter told them that he didn't show his face due to having to prove they were trustworthy after the death of Roman Torchwick. Now we have intel about them." Explained Damian.

"That's good..." said Oscar. "So, what did they find?"

"The leader was killed by the current leader and ex-boyfriend of Blake, Adam Taurus"

I nodded sadly, hopefully, the situation with her and this Adam wasn't like mine used to be. Crashes outside made Oscar open the window, flying Grimms surrounded the vehicle we were in. Damian tightened his fist, I looked at Oscar and got him away from the window.

"Find team JNR" I instructed, watching Damian climb out the window. Oscar nodded and I kissed his forehead, flying out and closing said window.

_"Robin!"_

_"Kori, go towards the front, I'll stay at the back to guide the backup. Team RWBYQ might need your help"_

_"Of course"_

I flew as fast as I could, lifting my hands and using star bolts against the creatures, making them vanish after three hits. They looked like flying lions made of shadows.

_"Connection established"_

_"Thanks, princess"_ I heard Qrow say. All the teams were in my mind now. Except for Dudley.

_"What can I do to help?"_ I heard Brother Oscar ask as he rushed towards us with Damian in tow.

_"You can tell that idiot to turn off the turrents"_

"I see," said Damian with a frown out loud. "Those are what is bringing them towards the passengers. Pine and I will try to reason with him. If he does not listen, I shall find a way to make them stop"

They both ran towards him, running as fast as they could. We kept fighting the Grimm while they did their best to help the guy until the thought and the scream entered out ears and Minds from Oscar.

"_T_U_N_NE_L_!"

It was dark but we all managed to get inside where Damian, Oscar, and Dudley where. Damian looked angry, a batglare directed towards Dudley who was agonizing with a nervous Oscar by his side.

"Imbecile! You should have listened to us, therefore this could have been avoided" growled Damian.

"What did we tell you!?" said Qrow as angry as my friend grabbing the man by the shoulders and slamming him against the door.

"The Grimm will not rest" stated Damian walking towards me and the rest of the teams. "Arc, please cure the fool. I believe he understood the situation with the torrents."

"What!?" Dudley exclaimed outraged.

"Trust us..." said Jaune using his semblance to heal him. How magnificent it is to see it in action. "We know what we're doing"

Damian didn't even look at him, looking back at Nora who got the message.

"Ren, could you use your semblance to mask the train and its passengers?" said Nora placing her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "With the guns off and the emotions hidden we might lose them"

"No, we will lose them" stated Damian. "Lie, I know you will doubt yourself, but for now, remember we have Arc to amplify your aura."

"Yea...thats a great plan" mumbled Qrow.

_"May I?" _ I heard Ozpin say, Damina and I frowned seemingly the only ones paying attention to our mental connection.

We noticed Oscar glow and soon we knew it wasn't him anymore.

"There is a problem with that, they are also attracted to..." he looked astonished and Damian glared grabbing the item he had hanging as a decoration on his katana.

"This? The spring relic? If that is the problem I could send it to my dimension"

"Why wouldn't you tell us this!?" asked Yang angrily.

"This is not the time!" interrupted Ruby.

"True...we are putting lives at stake," I said placing a hand on her shoulder and looking at everyone. "Every second that passes is a second less we have to save them."

"Get the passengers to the front cars" ordered Damian. "I cannot go with you at this point, this object shall attract the grim."

"No, you will not be alone," I said seriously. "I will stay with you, Ren, Jaune. you have to aid the rest of the passengers."

"Team RWBY will stay with you," said Ruby with determination. You guys go." said Ruby to Dudley, and team JNR. I assume Qrow will be with us as well. "If we cut the backcourts with the relic on them we can deal with them."

"Oscar, Ozpin," I said walking towards the body, kissing its forehead. "Go with hem. We will handle the relic. You shall give us an explanation when we meet again"

"We will allow this," said Jaune making me turn towards him as he took my hands. "Only if you promise you will meet us there"

My heart stopped, those eyes were sorrowful, terrified of losing another person to evil. I placed a hand on his cheek. "I give you my word"

He nodded, grabbing, now Oscar's, hand and rushing with his team towards the front to take the passengers to safety. Meanwhile, I went to cut the back carts with a bolt and watching the train drift away.

I was back up, shooting at the monsters, cutting the mental connection for now. Ruby yelled at her phone letting us know that the plan was executed. I fought alongside the team destroying them with my true abilities and not my semblance. It was relieving to me. I watched as Damian rode one of them and used it to ram into others using his swords to kill them both and to flip back onto the wagon's roof. We watched as the other side of the team killed off one of the most gigantic ones, yet, it still made a fireball. Weiss used her ability to make us stay grounded as the wagons fell, quickly Damian and I created a bubble-like shield, and I used my flight to impulse it so we didn't roll on the ground and landed softly on the snow.

"How is everyone?" asked Damian as we dissipated the bubble.

"We're fine," said Qrow the others mumbled in agreement until an unknown voice interrupted.

"STILL ALIVE!" An elderly woman walked out holding a skull cane and having odd glasses on her face. "That was a close one, huh?"

"GREAT! This is just great!" growled Yang as she unstuck her motorcycle from the snow. "We are stranded! We lost a third of our party! And we gained a defenseless old lady!"

Damian caught the blonde before she fell to the floor and made the bullets Ruby and Qrow lost float towards them, which they thankfully caught. I, on the other hand was helping the elderly woman.

"My name is Maria Calavera! And I am NOT defenseless, I'm just a little hard of hearing" she said. "And...blind without my eyes, which are in desperate need of repair."

"Oh, miss Maria, would you like me to help you with that? I might have something that might aid you" I offered kindly.

"Oh, no need, young girl. But thank you"

"Yang, knock it off will ya? If we keep it up we will just be inviting more Grimm" said Qrow.

"That is why we are not staying here," said Damian calmly. Making everyone turn to him. "I am taking us all to our dimension to talk about a plan as well as train. Your form is poor and in desperate need of polishing. And then, only then, we shall go back to find the rest. And no, this is not a suggestion." Damian immediately opened a portal to the titans' tower.

"Wait, wait wait!, Aren't we going to talk about what just happened?!" asked Yang.

"In our dimension, yes. For now, let's go before your hormones, moods and tragic memories surface and bring those creatures again. We can defeat them, but I would rather avoid the hassle"

"Does it matter!? Apparently, we have been attracting Grimm since we got here!" said Blake pointing at Damian's sword.

"I am not arguing this here where there are Grimm, but over there" he pointed at the room. "Where there are no Grimms in existence."

With a sigh, everyone complied. I for one was thankful to be back home. Tim was there, waiting for us worried and placing hot chocolate on the table.

"Great! You guys are here, I was worried when Damian sent us the info" said Tim watching Maria confused, "Ho is this?"

"Maria Calavera Young man," she said. "Though all of you are still strangers to me."

"Before that, could you please repair her eyes?" I asked kindly gesturing at Maria's equipment.

"Oh! Of course!"


	12. Rewrite the stars

We sat on the red sofas that were there, each one of us drinking our chocolate.

"Ok, now we may speak," said Damian calmly.

"Well...WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH OZPIN!" Yelled Yang, Blake grabbed her girlfriend and hugged her shoulders causing the blonde to relax a bit.

"Oz-hole has many things wrong with him. Most of which we will indeed repair" said Damian calmly. "Now, as for half-truths and lies. It is time I tell you some things because you have earned our trust."

Everyone went silent, I looked at Tim and Damian confused. Tim only sighed and kept on working on Maria's eyes.

"Our true names are different from those we gave you, except Kori's" said Damian. "My true name is Damian Wayne, the last name Al Ghul is my mother's. Robin is the heroic name I use in this dimension since we are heroes who keep their identities hidden. Jackson Sparrow, his name is Timothy Jackson Drake or Tim. Then there is Peter Mockingjay, and he is known as Jason Peter Todd. We chose to conceal our names due to us being educated to do so, our first instinct was to change them in front of unknown people. And I do apologize"

"Well, I mean...you were taught that way...so we can't blame you," said Ruby shyly. "You were in a different world with unknown people. So, of course you used codenames"

"Dears, you still have not introduced yourselves."Said Maria looking back at us. "Well, I mean, I know who these boys are and who the redhead is. But you?"

"Qrow Branwen"

"Oh, Right! I'm Yang, this is my sister Ruby!"

"Weiss Schnee, nice to meet you"

"Blake..."

"Of course, please continue," said Maria sitting down.

"Well, you said we were going to find a way to solve this," said Weiss with a frown. "How will we do it?"

"The first step will be to separate Oz-hole from Oscar," said Tim putting his screwdriver back and snapping his fingers, all of us had outfits adequate for this dimension. Well, at least for civilians.

"To do so" added Damian. "We have to find two people. We will divide ourselves in two groups.

"Do not worry, we know where they are," said Tim with a warm smile. "But that isn't the only problem. We also need to train you all, as well as do part of the procedure here."

"So, that's it?" asked Qrow for the first time.

"A little bit, yes," said Tim with a sigh. "We still need to do a lot of things."

"But the relics are going to stay here heavily guarded." interrupted Damian with a glare nobody would dare to cross. "This way we avoid bringing more Grimm to interfere. We will solve what they have inside at a later date"

"Is the imbecile here?" asked Damian suddenly.

"Imbecile?" everyone else was confused, but I was stiff, awaiting the answer. Tim's eyes widened as well.

"Fuck! Damn this shit to hell!" he cursed looking back at me. "We need to hide you"

The others were in high alert.

"Who is the enemy?!" asked Yang.

"Her ex," said Tim, Blake immediately looked back at me understanding the situation and glaring at her surroundings.

"From what I hear," said Maria, "You seem very cautious of this Imbecile"

"I came as soon as I heard about it!" that voice interrupted her before she could finish. That familiar masculine voice made me freeze and melt at the same time. Everyone was in front of me. The imbecile Damian referred to was here: Dick Grayson.

The tension in the room had gone over the roof. Why was I shaking? How was I supposed to react? Dick was about to run towards me when Damian hit his stomach. I gasped in horror, but Blake and Yang were in front of me protectively, assuming that if Damian had attacked, this person was a threat. Qrow was right next to Maria, Ruby was confused but ready along with Weiss. But Tim and Damian were blocking Dick's way. He wasn't dressed as Nightwing, he was just Richard Grayson wearing a tight shirt that showed off his muscles and his usual jeans. This was the man I love...d? I am not sure. My mind was going crazy.

"Dami...ugh...what?!" Dick coughed, obviously not expecting the attack.

"We told you, and we informed father you weren't supposed to be here Grayson," said Damian slowly.

"Your majesty, if you would explain the situation it would be very helpful"

I couldn't answer to whoever had asked me that mentally, though I suspect it was Qrow. I just never thought I would have to confront my fears this fast. I had been so happy these months. But every story ends somewhere and dreams as well.

"Dick, who told you?" Asked Tim.

"Nobody, I hacked the systems" he answered gladly.

"Hacked the systems!?" Qrow seemed outraged. "Now I understand why they hate you"

"You mean Barbara did, great" grumbled Tim with a glare towards the man who I used to live with. I couldn't move or stay away, I could only peek over Yang's and Blake's shoulders

"Who are these people? Kori! You have no idea how worried-" Cried Dick. But Yang didn't let him finish, for next thing I knew she had punched him hard, so hard he almost cracked the wall. "ugh! Would you stop hitting me?!"

"That was a good punch Xiao Long" prized Damian.

"Well, she was always the best with that," said Blake with a smile.

"Thanks, Babe"

"Still needs polishing though" stated Qrow with a smirk.

"Yea yea, whatever" Yang rolled her eyes.

"Young man, I will kindly ask you...to go fuck off somewhere else," all our eyes widened when Maria spoke. Even Dick seemed bewildered. I wonder if she was like Alfred? Maybe they would be good friends if they met! Perhaps even a cute couple! "we don't need you ruining progress here."

"And you are?" asked Dick getting up. "Who are all of you?"

"We are friends!" said Ruby. "And we will not let you come near!"

"Yes" said Weiss looking back at Richard "What are you? Some kind of dolt in spandex?"

"Stop... it's fine" I pleaded trying to move and interfere, but I felt small and weak. "It is not his fault"

Dick smiled once more the same way he used to before.

"Dick," said the serious voice of Bruce Wayne interrupted us. We all looked behind us and there he stood, with his arm crossed. "This is not fine"

"WHats with this family and their shadow skills?" wondered Yang. Her thoughts were loud and clear.

"Its a family tradition" I answered. The blonded looked at me and nodded.

"Kori, I apologize for this" said Bruce walking towards Dick. "I didn't notice it before. Later on introduce your friends"

"Bruce! Are you just gonna let intruders here!?" asked Dick desperately. "Tell them to unhand her" He looked back at me wide-eyed. "Come here, Kori. Babe, please, I'm sorry! Come, let me keep you safe!"

"Bruce, seriously! Take him away or something!" exclaimed Tim, and Bruce did so, dragging his first protegé away.

I don't know why, or how, but...I fainted. Drifting back into Remnant.

I was back at the same bar where Damian had been with Neopolitan. Jason was there, his head covered by his mask. He played with a butterfly knife on his hands. He was going by the pseudonym Hood. He ditched the red. Bart, as a mafia member had his criminal name as Sting, and Neopolitan was Neo. Or at least that was what I heard them whisper between them.

"Do you have my information?" asked Cinder from under them. Of course, they were sitting on the railing, it always has been Jason's style.

"Of course I do darlin'," said a woman with a southern accent. "Lil miss always delivers. Although I can't promise you'll be pleased." she paused for dramatic effect, I could almost feel Jason rolling his eyes. Bart was getting impatient, I could notice his fidgeting. "Word is that they boarded Argus Limited a few weeks back. While this isn't exactly far from here. Argus is rarely a destination for folks. Chances are they'll be heading straight to-"

"Atlas" Cinder's interruption made me tense. Jaune, my little brother Oscar, Nora, Ren, oh my! They would be in trouble!

"You know," said the woman. "You turned out to be quite the interesting customer...Cinder" Cinder turned towards the woman as Jason prepared to signal his partners. "It's not often that a single client brings me double the business"

Jason nodded towards Neo, he and Bart jumped out a window, waiting in an alley. Bart was also wearing a yellow mask that covered his face.

"Hood, you sure this will work?" asked Bart.

"Yup, just wait and see, plus, Neo needed to try her new skills," said Jason calmly. "And, if everything goes well, we tell Damian and we will meet the friends we told you about"

"That's crash, but...uhhh, if Star is over there, won't Dick be there too?" asked Bart. He really cared about me, that's so sweet!

"We just need to hope." He looked up and smirked. "Your call, catch the real Neo"

"K boss" Bart rushed towards the window grabbing the real Neopolitan and allowing the illusion to break on the floor. I saw Bart put the derby hat on her head, she nodded with a small smile, it looked so sad...this poor girl...

"Nice trick," said Cinder, "You've gotten stronger, so have I..." she threw a fireball in Neo's direction Jason quickly was in front of them, with his hand lifted and dissipating it.

"Geez Lady. Playtime is over" Cinder frowned when she heard Jason. The trio walked towards her with smirks.

"So, you want to talk," said Cinder lowering her hands. "Who are you"

"I'm the one in charge of the Torchwick mafia now. Assigned by Roman if he died," said Jason casually. "Neo sought me out, rest is history."

"I take it you want to help me as Roman did?"

"Somethin like that. But we ain't wanting dust only" said Jason. "We have the White fang as our allies too, so you can guess what else we want"

"Freedom."

"Close," said Jason as Neo was lowered from Bart's arms. "Retribution for what has been taken. We want to take control of atlas. Since well, they are assholes that have taken most of everything from us. Do ya accept?"

"Fine..." said Cinder. "But you need to destroy a little red."

Neo and Bart smirked and Jason nodded extending his hand

"Name's Hood"

"You know mine"

"We have a deal"

I awoke suddenly. Looking around and sighing in relief. At least I was alone for now. I could only wonder what else was going on. Suddenly a knock on my door, I smiled, the people in the tower tended to be so considerate. I didn't want to use my semblance. Actually I hardly used that and my new gained powers for anything, I just didn't feel it was ok. I stayed on my bed, without willing to open.

"Who is it? Has there been any advancements? Is it time to go? Or to train?"

"No..." Dick! "I just want to talk"

"No! Go away" I said, I cursed to myself in my native tongue. I hate when my voice shakes. I never had noticed when I had stood up and sat down against the door as a living barricade

"Babe, please, I'm sorry! Take me back"

"Why? Why should I!? I did my best not to lose control, to suspect of you" I balled my fists. I feel so weak. "That no matter how many times I knew you lied. No matter what I heard, I didn't say a word, nor did I believe it."

"Starfire, please, we need to talk face to face. Open the door"

"No! I won't" I answered gritting my teeth. "Stay outside! I don't know you anymore!"

"You don't have to stoop that low Star! Please! You ran into another dimension leaving these letters! I want to clear things up!"

I stayed quiet, trying not to sob.

"You got me down on my knees." he continued "Please tell me what you think I've done wrong.

I've tried to swallow my pride all along. Tell me what I did wrong." If you can just explain. A single thing I've done to cause you pain, I'll go"

I was silent. There was so much I could say. But it was stuck in my throat.

"No? You've got nothing to say. So, I'm not going away. There's no way I'm leaving without us speaking face to face"

"I saw you..." I said shaking and hugging my knees, wondering if a golden knight would come to save me from the evil bluebird.

"Saw me what"

"Having dates with others, kissing them romantically."

"Star, we were on break" of course, but if I did the same...I would be shunned. Why is this so hard? Why can't I defend that? Why so many excuses?

"What?" Asked Dick confused, I grit my teeth. I needed to stay strong.

"I saw you having dates with Wally West when you said you wanted space," I said stiffly. "And I let you because I thought love was that way"

"Starfire...I'm going to make you my wife, doesn't that mean anything?" he asked. I had forgotten the ring on my finger felt like the collar of a dog. "You said that as the queen of Tamaran this marriage made us royals. That we would be together here and in space. Babe, I still want that. I'm sorry!"

"I believed when you came back that would be the end, but I was wrong. Next time it was Zattana, after every show." I cried"The next times were Barbara. And it got worse when you dawned the Batman mantle...it hurt Dick, going to your work to give you food I learned to make from Alfred only to find out, from the commissioner, you were having lunch with his daughter. It hurt when you cried that time when I tried to get over you and pursue a relationship like you did only to beg me to come back."

"Kori... are you're crying"

"What does it matter!? I listened to your problems, never cared for mine. But now I couldn't do it anymore even if I wanted. "I said.

I was sick of this situation, sitting outside the communication room at mount justice while they fornicated. Crying silently and leaving Richard's lunch for him. Dick would not come home for weeks and me finding out he was in her house, not on a mission.

"I'm sorry! I made mistakes! I didn't want to do it anymore, I knew you were dying inside!" He cried back. But I stood my ground, my fists curled. "Please...you said it once if our love was insanity...we were each other's clarity!"

"Dick" I couldn't stop myself. "I spent so much time looking for answers in every memory I have of us. In every experience, I've heard from others."

I wondered why he treated me this way. Why does Nightwing keep haunting me? Why can't I ever be free? I...I still love him, I realize that. I shouldn't but I do.

"Why do you do this to me?"I cried in frustration "Why can't I ever be free?!"

"Starfire..." he whispered. "Its because we were meant to be. Please, understand! I'm sorry! I'll do anything!"

I looked at my shaky fists and sighed. "I did everything for you. And the only reason I'm brave enough now its because I have a door in between us."

"You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide"He whispered brokenly. "I know you want me. We don't need to be away from each other anymore"

He knows...The secret I tried to keep all these months. Why?

"Star, I made mistakes, but you're here in my heart...I want to fly with you towards your planet and see the stars again! Remember?"

Of course, I knew...of course I remember.

"Do you think it's easy for me?!" I cried. "Do you really think I don't want to run to you!? But it's wrong! You hurt me! I don't want to be hurt anymore! I don't want THIS anymore!"

"Then I promise I won't do it again!"

"You always say that! You always do! IF YOU LIKE TO BE LOVED SO MUCH GO TO A MIRROR AND LOOK AT YOURSELF! lEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You heard the princess, leave her alone" my eyes widened when I heard Qrow, some brawling was going outside, I closed my eyes listening to the minds. I opened the door, it was safe, allowing Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang to come in and hug me. And I realize, even though I still am scared of Richard and my feelings are confused, there are people here to help me through.


	13. Don't lose your head

The episode had been terrifying but I was accompanied at all times to avoid Dick coming by. I smiled a bit when my scroll vibrated, Yang was right next to me drinking some gassed beverage named a doctor of peppers I believe. I answered the video call, there stood Oscar with a small smile and different clothes, oh, no it wasn't Oscar, his eyes were different.

"Ozpin" this made Yang freeze and sit next to me. "Whatever is the matter?"

_"The bastard speaks"_

_"Yang, please"_

_"What? You know it's true"_

"Well, our dear Oscar is in a predicament"

"Is he ok!?" I asked alarmed.

"Ozhole, if he is hurt because YOU took control I will find a way to hurt you!" growled Yang.

"Oh, no, nothing bad has occurred" he answered with a small smirk as if trying to avoid laughing "Oscar has a crush"

"Oh really!?" I said excitedly. Oh, my little brother was growing up!

"Well, we knew that" huffed Yang. "I mean he's all about Ruby"

Suddenly he glowed, Oscar was in control "No! I don't have a crush on Thor!" his face was so red, he almost looked like my hair. Yang burst out laughing, barely able to breathe, at least she had left her beverage on the table.

"Oh, Oscar," I said smiling. "Love is a prize! A wonderful gift! Do not deny it's existence or you will forever regret it!"

"I like Ruby"

"Dude, Thor ain't ruby's name," said Yang wheezing. "By the way who is this guy?"

"A friend of mine" I informed her pointing at a picture I had on the wall.

"Ooooo! He's handsome! Good catch" said Yang grinning.

"I don't like him!" Oscar tried to convince us, but his face said the contrary.

"There is nothing wrong in liking him" intervened Damian making Yang and I jump.

"Oh! I didn't sense you!" I said with a smile.

"Robin!" Oscar seemed relieved.

"What is going on Xiao Long?"

"Well, Lil Oscar has a cruuushhh on Thor"

"I see"

"I DON'T!" yelled my little brother making me giggle, oh, he is so adorable.

"Pine, nothing is wrong in finding a male attractive. Same-sex is a minor thing," informed Damian.

"Do you like a boy?"Asked Oscar.

"No, but, Mockingjay and Sparrow have my full support in their relationship," answered Damian seriously. "I may be heterosexual, but I know not everyone is."

"I'm just confused" that I could understand...I also was confused. I still had feelings for Dick, too many, but also, lately, I have been noticing a slight attraction towards Jaune.

"I understand such feeling Pine, but we both must find the solution to this," said Damian.

_"Neopolitan, whatever are you doing to me, stop. It's distracting. I can't sleep at all while we conversation our scrolls and dreams"_

"Robin, it seems you are in love with Neo!"

Yang couldn't anymore, between laughs and ignoring the glares from both boys she spoke. "Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? Every time we mention something about this, you guys seem to be trying to keep yourselves from bursting. And the more you hide it, you might explode as Weiss did with my sister!"

"Oscar, Damian" I tried to persuade them but Oscar just got up shaking his head furiously. Oh no! Was he going to get dizzy?

"Do not be ridiculous," said Damian but his glare was evident and his cheeks red.

"Nope! Nope! No chance, no way!" I heard Oscar yell walking away from the screen.

"You're red, Damian," I said mentally.

Damian sighed irritated, yet someone else appeared on screen, Neopolitan with her head tilted and a small grin. Her hands moved, sign language!

"Hello Damian, it's so good to speak to you again. As well as to meet formally your allies..." she glanced at Yang. "Oh! At last, the hot-tempered one who was rescued by the raven back in the day! I think you are Yang Xiao Long, was it? And you, you are Kor'iandr"

"That is correct," said Damian with a nod, the pink on his cheeks slowly fading.

"So, THIS is the one who infiltrated the White Fang!?" exclaimed Yang, not at all pleased. I wonder what kind of history they have.

"Yes, she is the one who still had connections to them, and that may be good for us later," answered Damian defensively.

"Now, calm down love, we wouldn't want you burning the whole place down, would we?"

Yang growled.

"Please, Torchwick, tell us the intel" interrupted Damian. Yang glanced at him and raised an eyebrow at his softened gaze, maybe he looked serious, but within his eyes, I could see the fondness, attraction, and admiration for Neopolitan. Yang smirked but said nothing, causing Damian to frown.

"Of course. We found out some things, one, Adam Taurus is still obsessed with Blake. Two, they have the winter maiden under surveillance in Atlas, only Winter Schnee and Ironwood are permitted to see her. We are yet to locate the relic, but we found out something interesting about Ozpin's story. His four daughters died when he created the maidens, taking away their powers and weakening them enough to perish. We are still trying to find out more about it."

"No need, I'll open a portal, you all will come here," said Damian turning off the call. "Xiao Long, please tell your sister, your uncle, and Schnee to go with Drake. He will take you to someone to ask for information on how to create a fake body"

"Ohhh! For Ozhole?" asked Yang with a grin.

"Certainly," he said. Yang nodded, leaving us both there.

"And where shall I go?" I asked Damian confused.

"Kori, you will be going with Roth, Xiao Long, and Belladonna to visit someone else who can help us earn how to seal a soul and separate it from a body"

"Of course" I answered.

"I'll bring the rest of the team and then make a plan to infiltrate Atlas. We cannot enter by portal since I am no familiar with the place"

I nodded, leaving the room without him. I needed to find who Damian had told me. And that's how I ended in the presence of Barbara Gordon speaking to Cassandra Sandsmark. I stood frozen, unsure if they noticed my presence.

"So you still are sleeping with Dick?"

"Yes, he is still my boyfriend. But it is actually funny how Starfire has been looking, like how weak she is. Why would anyone be scared of him?"

Why is my suffering amusing!?

"Meh, I mean, she just doesn't wanna see her ex," said Cass shrugging.

"And you with Tim?"

Why would they speak about my friend? Is it because he is Cassandra's ex?

"He is super stubborn! I don't know how you did it, Babs!"

"Well, it wasn't hard. We had chemistry. I wanted him. He wanted me, obviously"

" Damn, I wish he would be messaging me, like, every day!" cried Cassandra dramatically.

Barbara sat right next to her, brushing her hair. I slowly started to float in their blind spot to get to the door, but it felt eternal.

"Well, when he would do so..." Barbara grinned. "I didn't make myself an easy prize."

"What did you say?" asked Cassa curiously. And I wondered this too, so I stopped my tracks.

"You're a nice guy, I'll think about it maybe. XO baby"

"You vixen!" laughed Cassandra. I didn't understand, what in the world would that replay make Barbra a fox? And why did she do this knowing I was with Dick? I wonder if Kara is aware of this...

"And well we did stuff in the base, in the safe house, in the batcave..." Barbara seemed elated. "And the bed of his missus"

"What?!" I heard myself and Cass ask at the same time. The girls turned towards me, rushing steps were coming from the entrance I was trying to get to before.

"Why?" I asked looking straight at Barbara, I could feel my heart in my throat.

"Do you really need a why? He is a hunk" answered Barbara without hesitation. I bit my lip, I had to control my feelings like Raven does, or this time, I could blow up this place. "Starfire, don't be bitter, because I'm better for him. I am human after all"

"What does that even have to do with anything!?" I yelled Barbara rolled her eyes. But Cassandra intervened.

"Why hasn't it hit her?" she grumbled.

"He doesn't wanna bang you!" answered Barbara, she was close to me, but I was on the high ground because I was floating.

"That is truly crude Barbara" the monotone voice alerted us. It was Raven, Rachel Roth. Behind her were Yang and Blake glaring at Barbara.

"Apologize" growled Yang.

"Oh! The fire girl" said Barbara. "Look, this has nothing to do with you"

"She is our teammate and friend. So it does...Batgirl" said Blake trying not to hiss. My dear friends...I adored them. I never noticed when I was placed behind them.

"Sorry, not sorry about what I said," said Barbara unapologetically. "Just saying the truth. Don't worry, don't lose your head, we're just having fun here. Nobody is hurting anyone.

"This is gonna go viral!" I heard Tim and Jason whisper in my mind.

"Wow Batgirl," said Yang crossing her arms "Way to make allies hate you!"

"Look, girlie," said Barbara "We tried to elope, but the team and the world needed us. Plus he got a promotion at his real job. So, everybody chill. We were going to do it the right way"

"This isn't worth our time," said Rachel grabbing our hands and making us vanish I landed on my knees, the smell of old books and sandalwood filled my senses, yet, tears rolled down my cheeks. Why couldn't I be strong to withstand this? Why was it so hard for me? Yang and Blake were cleaning my tears and whispering sweet words to me.

"Rachel, it has been a while," a deep male voice said.

"Roy" she answered calmly. "Edward"

"What's going on here? Why is the girl crying?" asked a younger male voice. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me. A slight sound of metal puzzled me, yet I still looked up. It was a young man, perhaps my age. His golden eyes matched his golden braided hair. He looked like he was analyzing me. A bit of concern dancing in his eyes.

_"She looks like Winry...Like the time she met Scar. And also, the day I rejected her...Oh no, this girl...She is heartbroken"_

"Hey, my name is Edward Elric, who are you?" he asked Extending his hand.

"Koriand'r" I answered, it was slightly broken.

"And who are your friends?" He helped me up, the other two followed suit.

"T-These are Yang Xiao Long and her girlfriend Blake Belladonna" I answered pointing to each one. He smiled softly and nodded.

"Don't worry, your heart will heal, someone will be there by your side while you pick up the pieces"

"Thank you"

He nodded and then looked at Rachel.

"So Rae," said Edward looking at her, his demeanor changing completely. Was he like that famed chef? "What do ya need?"

"The book of soul binding"

"Soul binding? Are you making human transmutation?" asked the black-haired man, Roy I think was his name. He seemed to disapprove.

"No, we aren't," said Rachel calmly.

"Look, dude, we only want the book because there is this guy who has two souls in him and we want to take one out" explained Yang.

"Two souls?" Edward seemed curious, frowning slightly as he took out the book raven needed. "That's a new thing. Is he some kind of Chimera or homunculus?"

"No, he is human," said Blake looking at him. She had her bow on, so nobody knew she was a cat.

"Please, he is like a little brother to me," I said to them. "If we don't, both souls will eventually fuse, and he will no longer be my brother but some other person"

"The second soul invading his body is stronger than the original" added Rachel, knowing the situation perfectly.

"Ok, take it," said Edward nodding. "I get what it is to almost lose your sibling. But, Raven, bring me the results for us to keep track of this new situation"

"Of course"

She brought us back to the HQ, where our complete team was waiting.

"We have everything."


	14. Feel Invincible

We had spoken about every method we would use to separate Oscar from Ozpin. Yet, I was still worried about my little brother. Would he survive? Would this even be possible? And if it was, how were we supposed to take Ozpin with us into this mission. I glanced at everyone, they looked very serious. The only ones missing were Jason's team. The mafias perhaps are already uniting. As for the current situation I tried my hardest to recall, it was familiar, at least the situation.

"This sounds fantastic and all...but we are no closer to getting the guy out of the kid nor to getting into Atlas" Grumbled Qrow massaging his temples.

Poor man. Bruce stayed silent, we had gone to his mansion instead to prevent more intrusions from Richard and Barbara. The guardian of the robin's looked at me knowingly, as if he knew what I was thinking of, or, trying to remember. Bruce always seemed to know more about people and their thoughts than themselves without the aid of powers. Truly an admirable human.

"Actually," Jaune interrupted Qrow nervously grabbing my hand for support, which surprised me. But I cannot deny it, it felt nice. My cheeks warmed, just as they used to with Richard before. "I have an idea, but its a sorta no going back idea."

"Let's hear it/Let us hear it Arc," said Ruby and Damian at the same time.

"Well, Maria and Jason found out that Cordo is on watch only Atlas ships have clearance to leave to Solotos" explained Jaune slightly nervous. I gripped his hand slightly harder to demonstrate my support, careful not to exceed human strength. "So...we...steal an Atlas Airship..."

"That's not just breaking th-"

"It is a perfectly reasonable idea and the best we have" Damian interrupted Weiss making everyone look at him surprised. Bruce nodded proudly at what his son had said. It was sweet to see those small gestures between them. And as for me, this was a flashback to the time I had fallen into the barren future.

_"So, it's impossible," said Nightwing. "Good. If memory serves..."_

"We've done the impossible before" I quoted the last part of the sentence.

That Nightwing had loved me, those eyes, how he and the titans of that horrid future, it was a beauty I never appreciated then. It was until I felt Jaune let go of my hand that I came back to my senses, away from my nostalgia trip.

"Thanks, Pyrrah" murmured Jaune. I frowned, he must have noticed for his apologetic blue eyes stared back at me as he shook his head. "Sorry, you remind me of her"

"We will work on creating the body for now. Once it is ready, we will let you know" Bruce informed us, looking back at Alfred.

"But...how would we even get on the airfield?" asked Yang, I looked at Damian, waiting for him to tell us what was needed. After all, he was a robin, and all the robins were known as excellent planners.

"I have a plan, even if it involves the military, those in my world have dealt with worse. Now, let me tell you..."

He explained, what we had to do, allowing small interruptions to be able to get the details right. Therefore the next morning we got the plan in motion. I walked with Weiss and Damian, we were back at Atlas, entering the compound thanks to an elderly lady who was called Cordo. She was rambling about how Weiss was better here following her sister's footsteps and other things in that line.

"And who are the two accompanying you?" asked the woman. She didn't seem happy to see us.

_"Meddling peasants. They look suspicious, I wonder, are they part of the white fang? Mafia? Are they here to hurt the people?"_

"That is my butler and his sister," Said Weiss pointing at Damian, that had been the plan. "I recently hired them while at Beacon, and they decided to come with me and protect me. Well, more like she came to see us off."

"And thus, why I would never allow miss Schnee to travel alone. Not only due to us being her subordinates, but the trauma suffered at Beacon could affect her around all these airships." Added Damian calmly. "I hope you understand how scared she was back then, and how fearful she could be"

"Oh! Of course of course! You may go with her! Just please tell general Ironwood about this" said Cordo with a smile.

_"I hope I get promoted!"_

"Thank you very much, goodbye brother! Please take care! And Miss Schnee, have fun" I said with a smile and a bow. Until of course, it was time for me to act when I saw a pair of guards that were going to help Weiss. "Uh...I need to use the bathroom, may you be kind to show me where it is?"

"Of course! Yes!" Both guards ran to me and took me to the bathroom, once inside I let the others know. I left the bathroom, speeding as fast as I could without being seen towards the rest of the team. We had an alternate plan, one that those of this dimension were not aware of. Tim was secretly following, though he did indicate through the phone where the things were nobody knew of his presence.

"Why is the radar still up!?" Asked Weiss through the communicator.

"Calavera is saying compromising things to the mission. Therefore, Sparrow, go find Belladonna, Xiao Long, same thing. I am opening a portal, I need Pine to come here while the others keep their guard up in case Grimm or other things come to ruin the plan. And Branwen, your semblance will not do anything due to our spells." Said Damian.

"Roger!" was the answer I heard. Soon I was landing right next to Qrow, watching Oscar go into the portal while it closed.

"It should be ninety seconds before Cordo sends soldiers after that ship," said Qrow frowning.

"Then we will be ready," I said with a smile. "Robin and his family have always been this way. They have a whole alphabet of plans for every situation, no matter what."

"I see princess...but it's quiet...way to quiet," he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jaune concerned.

"Oh no..." whispered Ren realizing what this meant.

"The hag has lost her mind," said Damian through the radio. "I am using magic to create a defense shield, but I am inexperienced so I don't know how much it will hold. We might have to fight that robot"

"IT'S TIME TO ASK YOURSELVES, CHILDREN, DO YOU REALLY WISH TO DEFY ME!?" Asked Cordo from her robot. It seemed to emit her speech towards the outside. If there were one-word humans use to describe this...it would be petty.

"Weiss, I need you on the ground if we want to defeat this thing," said Ruby through her comm. Without a minute passing, Weiss had gotten through a portal and was here. I wonder if this was exhausting Damian.

"Are we really going to fight this thing!?" exclaimed Weiss.

"It was contemplated we might have to fight, so yes," said Damian through the comm.

"YOU LITTLE SPIDERROACHES THOUGHT YOU COULD CREEP YOUR WAY INTO ATLAS!?" I stopped listening, Cordo sounded like the villains back home, like my own sister. We watched as the robot shot something, but Ruby counter-attacked with a shot of her own. One more shot and Weiss lifted an ice and earth wall with her dust sword. The ship landed behind us, but the doors were kept closed, I wonder if it was to keep Oscar safe.

"We need to think about how to stop Cordovan and protect the airship while we can," said Ruby.

"Let's give her more targets to focus on," instructed Jaune hurriedly.

"Very well said Arc" Said Damian through the comm. I could almost hear the pride in his voice, like a teacher to a well-trained student.

"And by that..." said Weiss rolling her eyes as I let go of Oscar. "you mean us..."

_"Ruby is reckless, and if we go into this, I mean, she is able to leave fast."_ I heard her voice in my mind say. Its strange how her thoughts are louder than the others at times, I suppose it is due to her many bottled up emotions. _"But that clumsy dolt could get in trouble and if something happens...I'm going to turn Jaune into prime rib for dinner!"_

_"Weiss"_ I saw her flinch but not look at me. _"Trust us, trust Ruby, trust yourself. We are a team, and the love we have as a team, and the love you have romantically for Ruby will be your greatest strength. You just need to trust"_

"Arc, please explain what you understood" commanded Damian calmly as Weiss visibly relaxed.

"Well, look at that thing! It's not made to handle small enemies!" said Jaune peeking towards the robot. "It's made to attack bigger Grimm. We can turn our size into an advantage"

"We will keep the ship from harm" added Damian. "Whiterose, through the ocean, use the dust and semblances to your advantage. JNR run towards the other direction while we fly in. Branwen, fly. And Kori, go assist Bumblebee"

"Roger" We all did what we needed to do.

I flew towards where Blake and Yang were. It was easy to find them, their thoughts lauder than usual. And I could hear Tim's as well.

_"Adam...why did he have to come? Why?"_ Blake sounded distressed, she sounded like me.

What had they gotten into?!

_"This bastard! He hurt my kitten!" _ Yang was roaring in her head like a lion protecting it's territory. "_Oh, I'm yangry, and that was his second mistake. His first was harming my kitty in any way!"_

_"Shit, shit! Ok, ok, Tim, concentrate, don't use magic, you can do this on your own. Ok, not magic semblance..._" Tim complaining internally, I had to try and not laugh at his voice. He usually didn't curse out loud, but I learned soon that he did so when he was alone with Jason, alone in his room, or, in his thoughts. _"ugh! Fucking powers! Damn, this is like a more colorful Gotham for weeaboos" _

Soon I found out the reason for their loud thoughts. Though I still do not understand what a weeaboo is, I would ask later. Tim was fighting off a pair of Faunus. Blake was kneeling on the ground and Yang was beside her, glaring at a man with red hair like mine dressed in black, I could barely see his horns. But what I heard, just when Tim knocked out the other two enemies was:

"Leave us alone"

"Are you just trying to scare me away for you not to die trying to protect her"

I growled at his audacity, but before Tim or I could say anything, Blake intervened, grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

"You're wrong Adam," Blake was standing straight, reminding me of Garfield when he defended Rachel against any demons or enemies who wished to use her in any way. "She isn't protecting me, I am not protecting her, we protect each other."

"And you do not belong here" I growled making him look back at me, my tight fists were blazing, my eyes felt hot, ready to shoot the lasers Tamaran had gifted me with. Destroy him. But, I couldn't do that, I couldn't kill...Richa- I mean-everyone would be disappointed in me. Instead, I mind linked with my dear friend Tim.

_"Hit him"_

He didn't hesitate in obeying me and knocked him out.

"Well at least I deactivated the system in time" sighed Tim massaging his forehead. I wonder if he slept well, or he snuck away at night to continue his unhealthy coffee and sleepless routine. I have heard it harms humans horribly.

"What!?" both girls seemed amazed. Did they not know of my friend's prowess in technology? Robins were adept in this, but Tim specialized in this side as well as detective work.

"While you distracted him with his jealousy, I deactivated the system remotely." He smiled and snapped his fingers making us appear where everyone else was. Of course, he had learned magic quickly, where and when? I did not know.

"Since when are you able to do that?" I asked him curiously.

"I learned some tricks at home." said Tim sheepishly, his flower crown turning into snowdrops and forget-me-nots "Not all, but some"

Suddenly the ground shook, we were in shock. In a blur of events, the robot found itself with its fist on the ground, frozen and buried in rocks. And in the back? a giant Grimm. The irresponsibility, inefficiency, harm of vengeance sometimes makes me wonder why we are so foolish to allow it to happen. Justice is needed, but vengeance for petty words or unimportant honor are hardly reasons to try and execute it. Damian's hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, licking his lips and not looking away from the window.

"Calavera, take control, Branwen take my seat, the rest get inside," said Damian as he landed the ship.

We all did as told, Tim mumbling about fallowing the demon spawn. I could hear conversations but they were nothing to my ears. None mentioned my name, and I was drifting into my own train of thought. Oscar, my dear little brother. I wasn't going to lose him, ever. No matter what. Rachel knows...Wait! I could feel my eyes widen, a grin forming on my lips. A crystal! We needed one, just temporarily, it could be placed as a necklace on Oscar and hold the soul of Oz! Thus, he could keep a mental connection without the risk of losing himself. and Oz will only take over Oscar's body if Oscar allows it! Oh! It was perfect! How could I have missed the exact thing Rachel has on her forehead?!

"I can stop it. I just need a lift" Ruby's voice made me come back and look at her. I blinked and shook my head, I shouldn't get distracted. Ruby has something very special, her silver eyes. Those are the essence of light, of hope. She had been practicing how to use her eyes back at my dimension. We had managed to smuggle some Grimm for her to practice on. Or, in other words, we found a replacement, I believe they are called Dementors? They were smaller than what we were used to... I knew she was ready at last.

"I'll give you one," I said taking her in my arms without even asking. I knew they had a plan, all that static in my ears when I was thinking meant one. "Ruby...remember, remember all the good times," I said keeping her close, as I floated towards the creature. I entered her mind, helping her dig beautiful memories. Pictures of beautiful moments she had in her young life, her school...I could see another redhead, Pyrrha...I shook my head and kept on. "Those you love, those you want to protect. Feel it Ruby...just like you did"

Ruby opened her eyes and a blast of light turned the creature to stone. She had made it! Ruby made it! Suddenly the rock started to crack, I bit my lip, ready to attack while I head Ruby whisper in disbelief. Ruby needed to get stronger with her power... I was wrong, she wasn't ready for something this big yet. But, Cordo came in time, claiming her protection to the people and turning the Grimm into smoke. She opened her door looking at us seriously.

"Thank you..." said Ruby to her. "And we're sorry."

"The Atlas military can handle the stragglers" answered the female soldier.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What I mean is, Atlas military may not miss one airship from my lengthy and detailed report"

We both nodded, I took Ruby back to the ship. Tim had left, it seems he was going to help with the process. Entering Atlas hadn't been easy, yet, we had accomplished it. I sighed, tired of so much fighting. I leaned on someone's shoulder, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep. Perhaps the next day I would tell them about the crystal.


	15. Blank Space

Tim wasn't with us, no he had returned to our home dimension to help out with anything that was needed. I, on the other hand, have not had any dreams, which is why it was surprising for me to wake up on a bed of an unknown place. A hospital? No, a school, these were bunk beds, just like those that Ruby used to speak of! Yet, I was alone. What had happened?!

"Friends!?" I yelled out, they usually answered me when I said that. I was scared. There was no answer, I was up in a second, floating around the room, ready to blast the door when it opened showing Qrow, Ruby, Jaune, and an unknown man. I blinked, landing on the floor once again. They looked different.

"Kori, you woke up at last princess," said Qrow with a lazy grin.

"I apologize for the inconvenience! I do not know what occurred!" I said laughing nervously. "Where is Robin?"

"Training!" said Ruby with a grin and hugging me. "You had us worried! Robin and Oscar were very very worried! They wouldn't leave your room, and only let Jaune come in sometimes"

"Well, we were worried!" said Jaune with a blush. I smiled, of course, those worries were not for me. It was for who he saw me as, Pyrrha.

"Kori Ander, this is General James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas academy," said Qrow with a smile.

_"Does he know?"_ I asked mentally. Qrow shook his head while I shook General Ironwood's hand. _"And the relic?"_

_"Gave him a fake one."_ answered Jaune _"Your dimension made it"_

_"And, Robin said it was better to wait and see if he is trustworthy," _ said Ruby. I understood, and I also noticed my crown was gone. What had happened? Had my own magic made it vanish? My clothes were also different, everyone was.

"You and your team are welcome to stay here as long as it's needed," said General Ironwood.

"It will be an honor to stay at your premises General Ironwood!" I answered gratefully.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted once again" he along with Qrow left us alone.

"You guys look so different!" I said happily, Jaune's hair reminded me slightly of how Richard looked when he first took me in as a titan. "Who was the one in charge of dressing me?"

"Oh! hehe, that was me and my friend Penny!" answered Ruby nervously.

"Penny Polendina? The one in your memories?" I asked.

"Yes, she actually is very much like you, she even has green lasers!" said Jaune.

"That's true! You could be sisters! You even talk the same" added Ruby. Sisters...Komand'r, she was never the nicest. "Don't worry she is really nice!"

Had they noticed my expression?

"I apologize, I was just recalling my own sister in my past. We must get going, I wish to meet this friend of yours as well as Robin and Oscar"

"Actually, we came here as well because they said they had something important to tell us...without Ironwood of course," said Jaune, he had a different sparkle in his eye, different from the one I had seen back in his sibling's home.

They both allowed me to gaze into their memories as we walked, how General Ironwood spoke about his plans, how they were backfiring. Damian had been unconscious less time than me and had no idea about it. The desition he made to hide some things from the man, who Penny was, everything. They were making a communication tower and they were now licensed huntsmen. As for my case, I let go, walking towards Damian.

"_Are we going to tell them? Your true names?"_

_"It is time"_ he answered.

He looked up, placing his sword in its hilt and waiting for our team to stand before him, while I was right next to him. "There are many things I wish to tell you now. Because I didn't want to do it till the time was right. Now I will. Well, more like, I wish for all of us to exchange information, secrets we have that might help our cause or anyone you think would work for any other mission. For now, I will start. My brothers and I, are not from a real clan as you know. But unlike them I am, Al Ghul was my maternal grandfather's last name." Damian confessed calmly. "He was the leader of the league of shadows, you could also call him a king. Therefore I am his successor, my name is Damian Wayne. Peter Mockingjay is Jason Peter Todd, Jackson Sparrow is Timothy Jackson Drake. These are our true names."

Ren was stiff for a moment before bowing at a ninety-degree angle. He must have Japanese origins in that case. But, how? There is no Japan here unless of course there is something similar to it. Well, Haven was very similar...

"Damian ōji, I apologize for not being respectful I didn't know it was you!" said Ren, Nora had done the same, seemingly knowing what he spoke about and eerily quiet. Why would they call him prince?

"Please, rise, what do you mean by calling me a prince?" asked Damian with a frown. They obeyed immediately.

"My town was a sector of the league of shadows. When it was attacked, Nora and I escaped, within the mountains, we were found by other people of the clan," explained Ren looking at Damian. "We knew Ras ō had an heir. We knew his name. I believed your last name Al Ghul was only a coincidence. But, I see it wasn't"

"Tell your clan thank you," said Nora. I understood, but it made no sense, had Damian brought them here? No, that dimensional sword he got it recently and it wasn't even inherited.

"I'll tell grandfather later and ask him some questions about this later," said Damian. I then knew he hadn't known this either "Now is not the moment. Who will go next?"

"I separated from the Schee family because of how toxic it was. Father is always greedy and there is no doubt he will try to take over some government position soon" said Weiss holding Ruby's hand nervously.

"I don't trust Ironwood much...Even if he has good intentions I think he is a biiiit over the top with it" said Ruby laughing nervously.

"We work better with the people we have a good connection with. Mainly if we are couples, so try not to separate us much" said Yang, Damian took this in and nodded.

"I miss Pyrrha, but I realized something. I was never in love, I admired her. As for Weiss, it was the same situation...I know this has nothing to do without cause...but I feel its important" said Jaune with a sigh. "I'm Asexual Aromantic. I see every one of you as my family"

I smiled, I now understood, he didn't love either of us and though it hurt, it made me happy to know this of him. Jaune didn't want a relationship, and I respected that.

"Awww we do too!" said Nora laughing. "And I don't have many secrets except I want to help Mantle more than Atlas! I want us to be like Penny and protect it!"

"Agreed," said Damian and Ren.

"I forgot something..." said Weiss biting her lip. "Ironwood made my sister take care of the winter maiden in order to turn her into the next one..."

"In that case," said Ren looking at Damian straight in the eye, showing some type of respect. Was it because of him being the leader of the shadows? "Oji-sama, Qrow, Ruby, Jaune, as our leaders, I think we should tell him about this. He reacted well to Oscar's situation"

"I don't like keeping secrets...I feel like Ozpin" added Oscar with a sigh.

"I have one I must reveal, at last, seeing as everyone is confessing stuff," said Qrow, he seemed nervous. I dared not to look into his mind, for this was apparently very personal for him. He needed to say it on his own.

"Ruby, you are my daughter, and Yang is your cousin" Ruby's and Yang's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" both exclaimed.

"I didn't tell you because you would be put in danger, we decided that between the four of us," explained Qrow. "I am sorry I had to keep the secret, I couldn't bring myself to tell you"

"Dad..." she murmured.

"That explains a lot," said Nora.

"It doesn't matter!" Said Ruby. "Yang will still be my sister no matter what! And, now I'm awesome because I have two dads!"

We laughed at her reaction, Yang messed with Ruby's hair everyone seemed happy. Until I cleared my throat, it was time.

"I know what to do until the new body is ready" all the attention was on me, I had to calm my trembling hands. "I remember my friend Rachel had a similar situation, her father, her anger invading her poor mind. Unable to control it and trying not to be consumed. We fought against him many times until she managed to seal him again within a crystal. What I mean to say is, we could extract the second soul from Oscar and seal it in a crystal. We could place it in a choker or necklace and that way they could keep communicating without the danger of them fusing!"

"It would be the best option" nodded Damian. "What do you think, Branwen, Rose, Arc?"

"We should tell him," said Jaune.

"I agree," said Qrow.

Ruby bit her lip, uncertain. "I don't know..."

"Ruby, I think we should trust their judgment. And if anything happens we will be here" said Weiss, Ruby nodded.

We got out of the room, I was informed Damian was part of my team, Oscar would sleep in the room of team JNR. Qrow would be in my team as well. I could only wonder why we were divided in such a way. We walked across campus until I saw a group of twelve people, my friends staring starry eyed at them. Was it their similar semblances?

"BART!" I called excitedly. Not a second later he was right in front of me giving me a hug.

"Kori!" he said excitedly. "Ihaveasisternow!Iloveher!Ohandalsothereisthiscoolmechanicthatisdad'sapprenticeandsheissocrash!practicingissuchamodethough!"

"I'm glad you are having such a great time" I answered laughing while everyone stared confused, well, except Ruby who also understood what he had said. Bart deserved a family, all though he lived in our dimension with speedsters, he knew he didn't belong there, it was harder because he was watching his dad grow up. Now, he was somewhere with a new life, the one he deserved ever since he came to this timeline.

"So what is your semblance, Bart?" I asked.

"My semblance is..." Bart extended his hand towards Oscar and immediately he was pulled towards him. My brother was now in Bart's arms like the girls I've seen in picture books. "Attract and..." A ray of lightning fell to the floor revealing the girl with a mohawk. "Repel. That looked mode. You alright Harriet?"

"Yea, always quick huh?" said the girl with a smirk.

"Always!" answered Bart giving Oscar a kiss.

"Bart! Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me you and Oscar were a thing!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Yes! Why didn't you!" yelled Nora along with Jaune. The rest rolled their eyes. When had this development occurred?

"They weren't even hiding it," said Damian. "And please don't yell"

"Hah, what, like your girlfriend?" asked Yang with a smirk, Damian just looked away with a smile, but did not deny the fact.

"Brother!" exclaimed a girl with long orange hair and green eyes. "And my dear friends! SALUTATIONS!"

"Oh! Yea! This is my new sister Penny!" said Bart. "And this is my teacher and work partner, or whatever you call it, Harriet Bree"

"You must be the infamous Kori Ander," said Harriet with a smirk. "Nice to see ya up sleeping beauty"

"Why thank you," I said with a smile. "Nice to meet you both."

"Why have you stopped training?" a young voice said from behind. It was a girl, she looked young, about Ruby's and Damian's age. Blonde hair in a messy ponytail and using the Atlas military uniform with a sailor captain's hat as well. Her eyes blue, but her expression seemed sour.

"So, you are the one in a coma. My name is Tanya Von Degurechaff." She said, with a slight German accent. "All of you, come and see, she woke up."

Each one presented themselves, it was Labour, but I memorized it all, two faunus were in the group, Marrow Amin was the eldest of them, he had a wolf tail and was very silly. Then there was a quiet and serious one called Nate River, white hair and a pair of adorable lamb ears, his doe eyes made him look innocent. Next was his lover and the cousin of Tanya, Mihael Kheel, he had an explosive temper reminding me a little of Jason and Yang. There was Kazuma Sato and his older half brother Clover Ebi. Elm Ederne seemed a bit cocky but nice enough. They said one of them was missing and I would meet him later.

"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad" said the las tone, he had a hood covering his head, just like the one Damian uses when he is Robin. His voice was serious, like Rachel's and his eyes were...beautiful. They were glowing yellow, like those of a cat, but unlike Blake's these seemed to have some kind of unknown wisdom, something I wanted to uncover. They were...the opposite of Ruby's.

"Your eyes...they are golden..."I whispered out loud everyone froze. Oscar looked back at me and then at him.

"I never realized," he said. "They are!"

_"The golden eyes can see their enemies, their allies. They always know who is who. Long ago the golden eye and the silver eyes worked in unison to protect Remnant from the Grimm"_

Oscar and I froze when our minds heard that. We knew who it was from and it meant one thing:

Ozpin was back.


	16. Let her go

Damian walked towards us, after noticing how much we were observing Altair. He gazed into those hypnotic eyes. They seemed to recognize each other, neither Oscar or I understood the situation.

_"The prince of the shadows is being recognized by one of them"_

Oscar and I nodded, deciding not to question it.

"Amyr, it is an honor to meet you," said Altair with a nod.

"Likewise zil," said Damian calmly.

_"Damian, Ozpin is back, you need to take Oscar"_

_"Of course Kori,"_

"I have things to do, Pine, come with me, I need us to talk." Damian left me alone with whom he called a shadow.

"You both seem close" commented Altair.

"We have turned close...we are like family. All of us are" I answered looking back at him. "Are you and your team not as close?"

Altair looked at the others who were practicing, as well as Nora looking dejected, they had said something that made her sad. Either that or she was still stressed about the recent arguments she has had with Ren. They all seemed close, therefore it was strange to hear him saying we were close that curiously.

"We separate our job from our personal lives. Doing what we are told without the hindrance of emotions" answered the man looking back at me with those molten gold eyes. Did he notice? "Yet, I am not completely against it. Sometimes personal feelings can unite, make us stronger as they make us weaker. Something many do not understand"

"Would you explain?" I asked him, it was intriguing to hear someone say that.

"Most of them are not united, or at least, those who we consider mentors decided to be only doing their job. They do not notice that unifies them already." He told me he then extended his hand. "You see, we have fingers, they are separated but united. What completes a hand? A hand without fingers is useless, and fingers without a hand are as well. Tell me, what would happen if the fingers think they can detach themselves just because they are separate?"

"They would end up useless" I smiled understanding at last his point. "You are concerned for your mentors...and you are the one who strategies among the students"

He had a ghost smile on his lips and nodded. "Yes, I have done as much as I can to unite those of us who are under those mentors, to avoid that philosophy from creating gaps. I have learned that as well from the league of shadows. The reason as to why some believe some emotions are weaknesses is because its a double-edged sword."

"Indeed" Dick, he was one, he used to be my strength, my normality, what made me feel part of that world. But now...

"Whoever was the double-edged sword that made you make that expression has dulled" his voice, though serious it was comforting. I blinked astonished by what Altair said. "You need to let it go and cease using it. Lock it in a box, anything, but don't use it anymore"

"Thank you Altair, I'll keep it in mind"

"Of course amyrti" I didn't understand what he said. I still hadn't learned the language. "Would you like to spar?"

I nodded excitedly, allowing the man to distract me from my previous thoughts. After that, it was time for us to separate my dear brother Oscar from the other soul. We had prepared everything, at least Damian and I did, Qrow was at the door to avoid anyone from entering. It had been hard to convince Bart not to come, but we told him to distract the rest in order to do what we needed. We were ready. We held a crystal in hand, sent to us by Rachel. It was green within a black choker just for Oscar. He laid on the bed as Damian and I got to work. Closing our eyes we entered his mind.

It looked like a farmhouse. IN the middle of nowhere, like that book Cassandra Sandsmark lent me. I believe it was called the wizard of Oz? Hmm, it does remind me a lot about Ozpin and Oscar, perhaps later I will ask. For now, I was following Damian into the farmhouse. Oscar was there, waiting nervously, my poor brother.

"He doesn't seem to open yet," said Oscar biting his lip.

"Don't worry Pine, we will help you with this," said Damian with determination, I have noticed how caring he has become of all of us. I wonder, when did this development happen? He is always amazing me, no, every person I have met is like that, an evolutionary wonder.

I walked through the house, ignoring what they were talking about until I found a white door decorated with green. The handle was an emerald, which was very easy for me to open.

"Your semblance has come handy, hasn't it Princess Koriand'r," said a man sitting at a desk. He was middle-aged, with tousled silver hair and a light complexion. His eyes were behind a pair of small spectacles, which was ridiculous, they didn't even cover from the sun properly! He looked paler than anyone I had seen because he wore black. But his smile was enigmatic while I sat at a chair in front of his desk.

"I bet you are wondering where we are"

"Yes, after all, Oscar has never seen this scenery before," I said calmly.

"This was my office at Beacon Academy"

I nodded, not very interested in it. I just sat there in silence. "You said my semblance was handy?"

"Because nobody would be able to open that door unless they forced it with magic or had any mental power" he explained resting his chin on his hands.

"You found him," said Damian, I could almost feel his anger burning behind me.

"So, you are the infamous Damian Wayne," said Ozpin, "Glad to finally know"

"As if you would deserve such knowledge" answered Damian sitting on the other chair. "We are here to break the curse once and for all."

"Amuse me, after all, I fear it's unbreakable" answered Ozpin placing his hands on the desk.

"It is possible" I retorted. "The gods brought us as well, and they actually told us to"

"They brought us to clean the mess you and Salem have made Ozma. Both of you have ruined lives with petty things. Love could have saved you both. Not hiding anything would have saved you. But now, you don't de-" I stopped Damian by placing my hand on his shoulder. He sighed. "Whatever, we are doing this for Oscar"

"I thought you came to break my curse?" Asked Ozpin confused.

"We will...because I do not wish to lose my brother. Fusing souls this way, losing one's self. It is not fair for anyone. Would you like such a burden to repeat if you can avoid it?" I asked Ozpin nodded calmly. "Then, allow us to escort you out."

"Very well, I believe in you both."

"You don't," said Damian. "We know"

Damian grabbed Ozpin by the arm and I took Ozpin's hand. Closing our eyes we got out of Oscar's mind. a green orb was being carried by both of us. Quickly, Damian and I placed it inside the gemstone. I smiled, all of us sighing in relief.

"We haven't finished yet," said Qrow. "And don't worry, sent the speed kid a message that it's done"

I breathed deeply, deciding to walk with both of them. In no time Damian, Qrow, and I stood before Ironwood, Winter, and Penny. I felt nervous about it, I was scared. It was so minus, like those times we were briefed by Bruce when I was part of Young Justice. I breathed in and out, observing the situation.

"We have some information we left out purposely to test the grounds," said Qrow.

"Let's hear it." Said General Ironwood. He wasn't happy. He would be even sourer if he knew my semblance.

"I'll begin by giving you my true name and status," said Damian looking straight at Ironwood, unflinching at his gaze. And certainly, I do understand, Bruce has a more intimidating demeanor, and Damian can withstand it with perfection. "My true name is Damian Wayne. I am the heir to the league of shadows, and also..." he closed his eyes, his ice crown appearing once again, his clothes decorating themselves with frost. When he opened his eyes, emerald green flames were coming from the sides. The general and his assistants were amazed and stunned. "I am the winter."

"What is the meaning of this!?" exclaimed General Ironwood.

"Please! Listen!" I begged, the team looking at me as if I did something wrong, I closed my eyes, bringing forth the warmth of the summer breeze I recalled from my true dimension. I looked back at them pleading they seemed about to have a heart attack. "I am Koriand'r the Summer. We were brought to this world by the gods of creation and destruction that protect it. We are still trying to understand what is happening!"

"My destiny, everything Ironwood made me work for. I had accepted it, and now it is being stolen!" The woman named Winter thought. "Now we have two maidens? No, I don't know what to call them. Weiss, what else are you hiding?"

"Things are getting unpredictable, at least we have them in custody and we can start with the plan. We need to save Remnant, no, we need to save as many people as we can...our people in Atlas depend on it"I heard Ironwood in his mind say. I felt my eyes widen as I glared. I had shown Damian what I heard and he too was mad, but his anger made the room go down some degrees. Atlas responded to him. A winter storm started to brew outside.

"How dare you think that way? General Ironwood, you have no right to be respected" said Damian coldly. I watched in awe how poinsettias, mistletoes and crocus flowers started to surround his feet and the ones of the people in front of us. "You would dare to leave the people who depend on you to rot and die as long as you protect selfishly only the land in the clouds. You are a coward. A measly coward"

"You may be the winter but you-"

"He what James Ironwood...?" asked a voice behind us. I jumped ready to attack but Damian had retracted his plants everything had calmed down. Had nobody else noticed this?

"Grandfather," said Damian calmly. The man looked in his forties or sixties, hair in white and black very well-groomed. He dressed in silky green robes that wouldn't hinder his movement if necessary. Intelligent eyes twinkling with pride. He looked back at General Ironwood who seemed about to have a heart attack along with Qrow. Winter was in disbelief but Penny only blinked in confusion.

"Hello Damian," he said placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Ra's Al Ghul...I believe you died..." said General Ironwood.

"How is it possible! He is just a legend!"

"We are fucked...goddamn my semblance"

"I need to choose my words carefully."

Now I understood their faces, it seemed General Ironwood and Qrow knew Ra's before, and Winter knew about him. How many secrets does the league have within?

"Oh, your majesty Koriand'r, good to see you," said Ra's with a smile.

"Oh...its an honor"

"Very well, you want to know information," said Ra's letting go of Damian. "Damian, would you please retrieve the relic?"

"Of course" he answered. I was confused but dared not to ask question's Damian's semblance allowed him to travel wherever hi wished within the shadows, including other dimensions. If he used his sword, it took away the rule of shadows. So when Damian reached into the shadows he had grasped the real relic.

"We were informed many times it has no questions left," said General Ironwood with a frown. Ruby had decided the best course of action was to lie, Ra's seemed to notice and smiled.

"I am not going to ask questions. I will merely make it show you what I am saying, take it as the scenery while I, as your guide, provide the information," said Ra's. "Qrow, dear student please listen attentively" Ra's took the Relic from Damian "Ranald Ravenclaw, dear friend, would you mind aiding me with the visuals?"

_"It would be an honor old friend"_


	17. Viva la vida

We didn't see him, no instead we were transported into a white realm, slowly the place filled with trees.

"Once upon a time, there were four sisters who were loved by both their parents. Their father made them escape with him one night from their mother" We heard Ra's tell us the story.

As Ra's told us the story, we observed four girls running away with a white-haired man we could only assume it as an incarnation of Oz. He looked at his daughters concerned, kissing their foreheads. I didn't see anyone else but the characters, nor could I hear anyone but Ras.

"Terrified that his daughters would end up being found and used against him, or that the gods would harm them he used an old spell"

I watched as he created a door and the daughters went in, beautiful gardens filled their vision. Four paths were there as well, one per season.

"He prohibited them from leaving until it was safe in the real world. But the girls cried that they would be lonely, so, as the loving father he was, he gave them four countries taking many people towards each. Thus his girls turned into queens at a young age, protected by the people. And for some time, they felt happy, but their father didn't return, instead creatures that were made of shadows got in"

Grim started to surround the four girls who looked uncomfortable.

"But instead"

I watched the girls giggle, petting the Grimm that easily allowed themselves to be tamed.

"This was how their mother came to say hello. The world underneath was no longer in danger from her. But, the curiosity started to eat their minds, what was their original world like? The dimension where magic existed, the one that their parents conquered and non-magic potential humans were separated from?"

The four sisters seemed to be looking at the door, and soon one of them took the handle and opened it. There at the top of the mountain was Ras, inside his home.

"I was a hermit back then, only caring for the Lazarus pit, the fountain of youth that had been searched for centuries. My league didn't see me at all, but respected my existence, never daring to come and bother me unless it was with offerings. My friends were gone, what did I have left? That was one the first daughter of Ozma and Salem came."

She wore a blue kimono, and her hair was black, an enigmatic smile on her face just like the one seen on the Monalisa. Her eyes were a beautiful blue.

"Who are you? I asked her."

The girl looked up at young Ras and calmly smiled as the snow kept on falling as if it didn't affect her.

"My name is Sienna Winter, she said, and I am on a journey to see the world I left. I await my sister's for them to come and share this voyage with me"

Ras seemed confused in the memory, albeit a bit cranky at the girl.

"Something was familiar about her, but I didn't know exactly what. Yet, I invited her in, allowing her to rest on one of my softest kotatsu's I owned. And I couldn't help but sleep as well, compelled when she had closed her eyes so serenely"

I watched how the snow outside of his home started to vanish, and I saw how a girl in a green sundress and a flower crown of colorful flowers came skipping. Her hands holding basket and animals followed her every step, like snow white and the sleeping beauty from the Disney movies I watched on earth. Sienna opened the door and walked out, hugging the girl.

"I woke up when I heard a happy giggle, I was befuddled when I saw a second girl appear under my tree. Her smile bright and warm, and thus I walked out asking about her name"

The girls looked at Ras and the unknown one lifted herself. Her pretty black hair in a ponytail.

"My name is Rowena Spring!, she said, I'm on a journey to discover the world with my sisters! They will come soon! Of course, I wasn't that keen on that, but she still stayed, I couldn't deny a guest. The familiarity was getting more prominent, those features I had seen them before. Sienna helped me get in touch with my clan, showing them how to focus and meditate, while Rowena showed them how to plant crops and tame animals for food. Hunting, and plating, soon we had started to flourish in one day."

I could see the three laughing as they were accompanied by the league of shadows. Some were dressed like Altair, many having his eyes or Ruby's. Then many were dressed very much like Ren as well. Suddenly I saw someone tap their shoulders laughing as if playing peekaboo. She wore reds and golds. Shorts in overall and orange hair flowing in the wind.

"My name is Gisselle Summer! And I came to explore the world with my sisters, to meet him here and find our family, I nodded my head until she laughed again. She made us learn the importance of doing our movements with passion, protecting the good of others and of course, how to have fun with it"

I could hear a smile in his voice as his younger self showed them the dances of his childhood, and they showed him how to play tag. They ended up implementing rubber arrows into the mix and using these games as training while others occupied themselves with the food and meditation, taking turns on each. Then a girl in a Japanese uniform of faded greens and gets that could be seen on leaves that had begun to dry came next. Ras and her sisters received her with a smile.

"Who are you? I asked, and she answered, my name is Helga Fall was her answer. And now I understood who they were, and I filled myself with courage"

I watched how younger Ras reached out to all of them enveloping them in a group hug with tears in his eyes.

"This I said: Daughters of Salem and Ozma! I thought you died! Your old tutors are long gone, and you vanished from the kingdom. I didn't wish to believe the letters from your mother of finding you! Now I know its true! Thank you all for coming, my dearest goddaughters."

The girls laughed and cried with him, later on making a banquet. Their hair turned white and their skin tanned showing their true selves at last. Soon they opened their door and went back to their dimension.

"That year I learned there were three dimensions, one for the normal humans, one only wizards, as well as magical creatures, had to access to, and another were only those with connection to Ozma and Salem could go. I would visit as much as I could and one by one they would visit in their corresponding season. We called them cleanings. I took them to the magical world as well, allowing them to see people with magical potential lower than theirs"

Images of Ras and his people having fun with the queens made me smile. It was just like each team and friend I've had made in my lifetime, my journey as well...we were so similar, and that made me happy.

"Each one then found a husband, Helga fell for Henry Hufflepuff...Both of them wishing for the happiness of the world. A place where everyone was equal in value no matter what. Kind-hearted they were, helping everyone to get ready for the arrival of winter."

The first wedding, all the autumn leaves, seeds, magical creatures filled the place. They were dressed in those colors as well, laughing gleefully as they linked pretty porcelain cups they had made for each other.

"Gisselle and Godric Griffindor were quite the pair, loving to travel and prove their bravery, heroic at all times.

In the second they dressed in reds and golds, summer fruits on the cakes and him gifting her a bow and arrow and she gave him a sword. Goblins and elves cheered and tree tropical flowers everywhere.

"Rowena found Ranald Ravenclaw. Both were creative and calm, loving to read and write, music, everything that had to do with culture and arts."

I watched Rowena receiving a silver diadem from him. White and blue flowers decorated everywhere, silver accents on there pretty sky blue dress, and he dressed in dark blue robes.

"Sienna fell in love with Salazar Slytherin, he was cunning and she could achieve her goals, calm but stubborn, willing to find a way for others. But even so, they were capable of going to extremes if necessary"

The last wedding was made in pretty silvers and greens, representing them both. He put a locket on her and kissed her lips, people cheering under the snow and icicle snakes.

"But one day...Tragedy struck. Ozma had decided they were dangerous, anyone who held that much magic, even more than he did were corruptable. He needed to make changes, that no one person held that forever. Thus he started to rip the magic of each one by one."

I gasped as I saw Sienna in bed, while Salazar cried. She placed the locket on his neck.

"First was Sienna, begging him to take over her duties if needed, to stay in the magical world since she was locked in Remnant for his safety. He didn't wish to, but she expelled him."

Then Gisselle started to cough blood, looking at Godrick terrified. She frowned and called her sisters and their husbands.

"Salazar listened to what Gisselle said. My father is doing this, she informed them, he will kill me soon. All of them were terrified but her sisters seemed troubled. The only way to save my sisters, added Gisselle, is absorbing their power, for his spell sill only affects all of us who have this much power. Salazar and Godric growled, even in their rivalry they both refused to let Gisselle die. The sisters were frozen, but the two remaining husbands grasped their hands and switched their amount of power. Their wives holding theirs and the husbands with the maiden's powers. And as soon as that happened, they grew sick."

I watched Gisselle, Ranald, and Henry all come down with different illnesses, the desperation in the rest's eyes made my heart hurt, and all I could do was allow my tears to fall.

"Their last request was for them to make a school together, one in their memory where they trained those children to live in the world of magic and not remnant. They did, and as they faded, with the last of their power they locked all the evils they could into remnant and sealed it."

I saw their tombs and the four remaining ones go and build a castle.

"I found Ozma, the only door remaining was mine, and when I found him I was mad. That's when I realized that the power his daughters had was the relics he had sealed in them. You're a monster, I yelled. I did it to stop Salem, he answered. But the damage was done, Salem was seething, trying to destroy this dimension he created for them. I placed the shows in different places in their honor and kept training them as well."

The world came back to what it was all of us looked conflicted, tearful, not knowing what to do after the story. Now the relics were true souls. Ras placed a hand on Damian's shoulder.

"They were the queens and their husbands were kings of each country. This is yours now, Atlas is yours, Mistral is Timothy's, Vale Jason's, and of course, Vacuo is Koriand'r's"

Our eyes were wide. I recalled some things of the past days I had noticed about Damian and Atlas in general. Every time he walked around we could see mistletoes and snowdrops starting to grow. Little buds of them on the places he frequented. Animals in the outside known to be from winter always bowed down or stared at him curiously. Ice and snow seemed to follow his every movement. This made me recall some things I saw happen to Tim back in Mistral at the academy. Not many noticed, but when he seemed to want coffee, coffee plants would grow close to him and offer their fruits. Butterflies were always surrounding him. I once found him with a bunch of bunnies surrounding him. I needed answers. Damian thought the same thing.

But first things first. Damian was looking at Ironwood firmly.

"I need to speak this over with the Atlas council." sighed General Ironwood.

"Now dear Ironwood" Said Ras in an intimidating tone. "You will need to inform them"

"I believe we should to it later," said Damian.

As if reading his mind Qrow continued. "He means, after your elections, if we inform them now it might cause a conflict, an uproar that I don't think any huntsman can handle"

"Sir, if I may"

"Speak Winter," said General Ironwood.

"As much as I hate to admit it, they are right. It would be more efficient that way"

"Very well, dismissed"

"Of course," said Ras with a smile patting Qrow and Damian's shoulders, leaving us to our own devices. As we left the room, I sighed, what other surprises would this world bring?


	18. Hero

We were informed later we were to rest, it was a day off it seemed and I was glad for it, everyone deserved it. Each had something planned, Oscar had a date with Bart, Jaune was joining them along with Weiss. According to what they informed me, they were going to the movies, that apparently, existed in this world. Damian was going to visit Jason. We all knew that in reality he and Neo were going to be together, perhaps romantically. Blake and Yang were going to a dance club with team FNKY. And as for myself? I was accompanying Ruby, Ren, and Nora to a victory party Penny invited us to. I was excited! I loved those! The people were always so kind and happy!

Mantle reminded me so much of Gotham, the dark streets with dime lights, people around them cold and murky. The familiarity unnerved me a bit. But things were as grim as the scenery, Ren mumbling about how this victory party came too soon, and Nora defending it by saying they needed one sure thing.

"Until the Amity Tower goes up and everyone learns what we're fighting for," mumbled Ruby.

"We informed General Ironwood the truth" I confessed making them stop in their tracks.

"Already?" asked Ruby wide-eyed.

"It was better to do it now, if we were to do it later there would be many more risks. Imagine if we decided to do so on an emergency just because we think he is ready by then?" I told them while crossing my arms. "He would go crazy...Believe me, I have seen it happen. I have met people with similar personalities, and countless times it comes to the same grave result, Qrow and Damian were the ones who suggested it..."

"Fine..." mumbled Ruby.

"I know its strange..."I confessed messing with my braided hair, Damian had done it based on a movie called Tangled. "But it would be to our advantage to have him with us! Also, it could make the fact of what we are planning to do to defeat her could be easier!"

"You're right," said Ren with a small smile. "At least, we are giving him hope..."

"Yea! By the way...how is the Oscar thing?" asked Nora. I was glad that for once there was no fighting from those two. Their relationship had been strained lately, and I feel sad about it, I wish to help and fix it.

"Very well, actually the choker he wears is where the second soul is," I said happily. "They won't fuse! He won't be consumed!"

"Really!?" asked Ruby wide-eyed, I nodded. Suddenly Nora and she jumped around squealing.

We arrived at last, happy music filling the air and people having fun. I could hear their relieved thoughts. The votes were projected on a wall, and it seemed that Robyn was winning.

"Ruby? Nora! Ren! Kori!" called Penny appearing in front of us excitedly. "I'm so glad you made it tonight!"

"Hey Penny!" said Ruby nervously.

"It is always better to celebrate with friends!" I said earning a nod from her.

"And the rest?" asked Panny curiously. I interviewed before another fight happened.

"They are going on dates!"

"Oh! That's wonderful!" said Penny happily. "I knew Bart would go with Oscar! But I'm glad everyone is having fun together!"

"Penny? Where did you go?" asked Marrow through a comm.

"Let us leave the lovebirds" I whispered, watching how Nora and Ren were lost in their own world. Penny laughed and Ruby nodded.

When we got there, the Faunus was standing with Altair. When they both looked at us I noticed how Marrow's wolf tail started to wag and Altair hid his chuckle with a cough.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Marrow with a glare, his tail, at last, stopped moving.

"Just having out whit a friend while she's on the job" answered Ruby with a grin, fist-bumping Penny and hurting herself in the process. Again Altair coughed and I giggled.

"Try not to be too distracting" _OmG Its Kori! Dammit! Now I'm as distracted as Penny!_ "We need to vigilant in case-"

"In case what?" A woman interrupted Marrow mid sentence.

"In case someone decides to pose a threat to this party," said Altair seriously. "People who disagree with your candidate could come and try to cause trouble"

"Oh! Funny" said the woman sarcastically. "That's why we're here! So be free to take a hike!"

That was rude...

"Listen!" growled Marrow while Altair sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The general is trying to help! Just because you-"

"What's going on here?" asked Robyn, I blinked she was very pretty up close. Why was Remnant so full of pretty women and handsome men? "Oh! And the pipsqueak is back!"

Ruby growled clenching her fists.

"Oh! We are only here to enjoy this celebration as well as be backup if needed!" I said smiling. Robyn raised an eyebrow since I wasn't wearing a uniform. "Oh! How rude of me! My name is Kori! I apologize if you took offense, but I know your guardians are very efficient, this is only if you are outnumbered by some rascal!"

"I see..." mumbled the woman with a small smile. "Fine you can stay...but tell those" she pointed a Marrow and Altair, "To stay out of the way"

I nodded as she left, and I let out air I hadn't noticed I kept.

"Scam kid we have work to do!" Said Marrow. He was very rude to Penny and us...When he left Ruby stuck out her lounge making us giggle, I was about to leave with her, until Altair grabbed my arm.

"Kori," he said calmly. "Let's go out for lunch tomorrow"

My eyes widened, it had been very blunt, just like Ren is with Nora. I smiled, perhaps things would get better soon. "Of course! Is this a date?"

"Only if you wish it too..."

I laughed nodding going after Ruby trying to ignore the funny feeling on my stomach. I tuned out the discussion Nora and Ren were having, the complaint of Ruby and the speech by the lamb Faunus, she looked like Nate only in female form without black eyes.

_"Oh...this will be soooo much funnnn!" _ A sinister thought caught my attention, I turned towards the source hearing Ruby grasp as a metallic scorpion tail swung through the crowd.

"Watch out!" screamed Ruby. I immediately made my fists glow and connect my thoughts with Ren's, Nora's, and Ruby's. The lights were out. I heard screams and ran towards them.

_"Nora! Ren! Evacuate people! Ruby! I think Penny will protect Robyn! The military is here as well so we might as well trust them! You and I should confront the enemy"_

I heard agreements in their thoughts, I grabbed the scorpion's tail and tugged it ripping it from the base and making him scream. People were not out the floor I threw him through the window, but it was too late when I came back, for people were scattered on the floor even our team. I looked at Penny, she stood there with the lights on. It hit me, they had framed her. Jaques Schnee gave a speech about how he had won and how happy he was. Ruby told us it had been Tyrian and Penny leaving us in the dust.

The next day things were worse, people wanted to deactivate Penny, Ironwood had made everyone in Mantle stay home. As for Damian, he was frowning at out information, trying to find a way to help clear Penny's name. As the son of the greatest detective, Prince of the shadows and now Winter King, he had a lot on his shoulders.

"This is the worst-case scenario! People are de-"

"No, they are not" Damian interrupted. "Kori healed them all before anyone died, so nobody is dead. Though some things cannot be healed like mental scarring. Penny has been framed"

"Good, thank you, your majesty, for the information...But still!" General Ironwood continued his rand from where he left off before the interruption "Somehow, Jaques Schnee is sitting on the council"

"Its the second shipment today, it seems election night was the last push Robyn needed to go from town hero to full-on vigilante," said Clover worried.

"I'm afraid the problem is more complicated than that" said Winter.

"Vigilantes look for the justice they know or feel the law is not giving," said Damian thoughtfully. "They have strong beliefs that are hard to take away..."

"They are refusing to sell us the supplies, and with Robyn distributing the items she has stolen, the amity project is stalled," said General Ironwood, and Damian, of course, was mad.

"I will handle this, for you have no love for the people who do not live in a floating piece of metal" growled Damian.

"Your maje_"

"No! I'll handle this, as it seems all are too incompetent to deal with this. I have enough experience dealing with this brand of vigilantism. I am taking Xiao-Long, Belladonna, and Kori with me."

"We need to finish the tower," said General Ironwood.

"There has to be a way..." said Ruby worriedly.

"I will help finish the Tower, I know where to get supplies, but first we need to deal with this situation and get the people on our side, or the resistance will be our doom," said Damian looking at everyone.

"Is communicating the world more important? Or appeasing a few city blocks?" asked the general to Damian, I looked at my friend worriedly.

"Don't make it sound trivial when you know it isn't!" said Nora with her voice trembling. "You keep saying how we need a little more time! But you are not the be having the struggle!"

"Sacrifices must be ma-"

"Do not speak of sacrifices to me!" growled Damian much to the surprise of everyone, the wind outside whistling as a storm was coming close, temperatures dropping by the minute. "These are my people! Our people! They bare all of the burden of this matter! And, they could be great resources! You can make them by at our side! And if they are, they will help with the tower of communications! But you cannot fit it through that thick skull of yours! Thus! I am assigning someone else as General soon."

"What?" The general was not happy, but everyone in the military was aware Damian was the king.

"I will inform the people, and we will train them to defend themselves. Thus giving them a chance to be brave and making less grim our problem. They will trust us" the storm was slowly diminishing. Suddenly Damian pressed a button in his communicator, and in came Nate, Tanya, Mihael and Altair with a battered beaten Tyrian, he had all the injuries I made, Damian seemed to have broken his legs and arms, perhaps even left him unable to walk forever, he was bound by ice casts, to make him suffer while his bones slowly got repaired. "And Tyrian will no longer be a problem for us"

"What did you do?" whispered Ruby, Nora gasped in horror but I only stood looking at the criminal.

"I interrogated him," said Damian "And Kori had detained him back in Mantle, thus how he had his tail ripped off and broken ribs. She accidentally used too much strength but I attribute it to the adrenaline."

"H-He works for Salem" informed Ruby.

"He told us the one responsible for the hacking was Arthur Watts" added Altair.

"We found out that a woman named Cinder Fall is coming to absorb the winter maiden's powers. They are unaware that that doesn't exist anymore" said Tanya looking straight at the general.

"I want Robyn hill in custody, we can offer her a deal if she is wishing to cooperate," said General Ironwood. "Everyone else not involved in that I want you to find Arthur find where he's hiding, what's he planning, and how that video of Penny spread around MY kingdom"

"This is my kingdom, not yours anymore General. And, what you are planning to do with Robyn will not work," argued Damian. "And like it or not, I shall be informing the people about everything. And I will help us be ready against the Grimm, I have no time to deal with an imbecile like you. DO whatever you want with Tyrian, but we are going to find Robyn before you do and help the city of Mantle. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your majesty" everyone said, some reluctantly. I sighed, following Damian, Nora seemed calmer along with Ren, Ruby, and Qrow. Perhaps it was that Damian was doing this for the people, or simply because they hated the general, either way...we had a lot to do.


	19. Decidete

No, we didn't leave yet, General Ironwood and Damian were going to have to repair whatever relationship they had in order for an efficient plan to be made. It was worrisome, I sighed and bit my lip observing how Penny, Oscar, and Bart talked amongst each other happily. They were a family, an odd one, but a family. I was glad to see them together, all of them had ever known a propper one. I sipped my tea a little more and looked beside me when a noise caught my attention.

"Amyrti" said Altair sitting by my side, his expression stoic as usual, but I could see a glimmer of concern in his golden eyes. "Is the General's and our king's relationship still concerning you?"

"Yes," I answered. He didn't need my semblance to know these things, he had a way to read people so easily. "I just want to help! But...I don't know what to do for them!"

"Come"

I looked at him confused. "Where to?"

"I have a vague idea of who could help, he is coming back today, and it is my job to escort him back, would you accompany me?"

"Of course!"

It had been out of the blue, and I could hear only one thought of his: This is a date. When I tried to listen for more information from his mind, it was as if it had all shut off...I gazed at the frozen landscapes and smiled. I love how every season has its differences, its own beauty. The silence was comfortable, I looked back at Altair, he was perfect for this season...his personality was just like the winter that seemed to everlast in Atlas.

"Who is it we are going to get?" I asked him.

"He is someone special to the General," said Altair parking at last and helping me out.

"Oh? Who is he?" Altair only smirked at me and took my hand, guiding me lightly, letting go when we saw a young blonde man wearing a red coat over his black outfit. It didn't look anything like the military uniforms I had seen in Atlas. He seemed to be talking to another blond that was taller than him but looked very alike, with softer features, younger-looking. But that wasn't what captured my attention, but, the fact that they both had golden eyes just like Altair's.

"Major Edward, Alphonse" called Altair, his hand no longer in mine made me feel slightly colder.

"Altair!" both blondes grinned going towards him.

"And who is this?" asked the shorter one.

"This is Kori Anders," Introduced Altair. "Kori, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric"

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile. "It's surprising to see someone so young being a mayor in the military. Though Winter Schnee is the right hand of General Ironwood I still find it surprising how you obtain positions of power at such a young age"

I noticed a relieved sigh come from Altair and Alphonse when I mentioned Winter. Had I said something wrong?

"Well, the military here is crazy, what can I say" laughed Edward as we all walked towards the vehicle."So, what's new?"

"Many things that are considered classified," said Altair calmly while Edward rolled his eyes.

"I know, but why did you come to get us? Not that I have anything against it, but James usually does the job"

I blinked. "The general usually comes to escort all his majors back home?"

"Nope!" said Edward.

"He just brings brother back because they are dating!"

I froze when the taller one said that. I looked at Altair who had a small smirk that vanished. Now I understood the reasoning behind this escapade, I smiled a little, he is so thoughtful. Breathing in I gathered my thoughts.

"I could fill you in with the situation using my semblance if that is alright with you of course"

"What semblance?" Asked Edward suspiciously.

"Brother!" scolded Alphonse. I smiled at their antics, they are so sweet.

"My semblance allows my mind to connect with others, transmit or listen to thoughts," I explained briefly, of course, I could do more than that, but it was not time to explain that in full detail.

"It would be best she does it that way. You will understand the most important parts you missed" added Altair.

"Do it" ordered Edward sharply. I nodded, closing my eyes, entering their minds, and slowly replaying everything I remembered. Did I censor some things? Yes, those that I knew were not necessary for now. I knew Altair had done this to help me, and I trust that whatever plan he has will help with this mission. When I came back to reality and glanced at both blonds I noticed serious expressions on their faces. Calculated, and perhaps a little mad? I was confused. We arrived back to the headquarters following a very angry Edward Elric, the three of us behind him, Alphonse looking slightly troubled, but Altair? He was amused, at least his eyes looked amused.

_"Why are you so excited?" _ he didn't even flinch when my voice entered his head, instead lightly entwining our fingers.

_"You'll see"_

Edward slammed General Ironwood's Office doors open, Damian and the general has seemed to be in quite the argument judging by how cold the room was. Icicles everywhere and sword sheathed but still being gripped by Damian's hand, the general was no better, he himself trying hard not to take out his own weapon.

"JAMES!"

Edward's voice was like a roar of a lion, I stiffly stood next to Altair who only brushed the top of my hand with his thumb. I slowly began to relax, and also, did my best to counter the winter magic to balance the temperature. Edward didn't seem to care or notice anything, stomping all the way towards the General and slapping him. Even Damian seemed shocked by the action.

"E-"

"No, shut up" ordered Edward angrily. "I leave to check on the stolen airships, find out a bunch of kids managed to steal one, Cordo had a tantrum, and now, YOU are having a tantrum as well!"

"Kori, Ibn-La'Ahad, welcome back," said Damian more relaxed, all the excess ice starting to melt and turn into part of the air. "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Alphonse Elric, younger brother of Major Edward Elric..." said Alphonse with a small smile. Damian nodded and watched over the bickering couple.

"Now," Edward sighed kissing General Ironwood's lips with a small smile. "Go to bed idiot, we will handle the heist"

"Edward..."

"Go" The man sighed taking his lover's hands that were on his face and put them down, kissing him again and leaving. It had been like magic, only Alphonse, Edward, and Altair were laughing while Damien and I tried to understand what just occurred.

We hid in a truck, we decided to take only one. The plan was simple, Damian cast illusions of other ones in case they wished to ambush them. I helped him by placing my own, if one was attacked the real one would teleport there. Altair didn't come, nor did Edward or his brother, Damien was told to stay, much to his chagrin. We had decided Robyn needed to know the truth, except where we came from, so, besides Blake and Yang explaining, I would show her everything. Mainly the fact that Damian was the true king, as well as the plan for the communication tower.

"Looks like we're approaching the 51st" Yang informed Damien through her scroll.

"Very well, keep on course, we should try to solve this as peacefully as we can. Being her allies would prove beneficial to all of us. If not, we might have to take the violent route" said Damien seriously. "Over"

The transmission ended and Yang sighed. "I hope this will work."

"I know it will" I said with a smile. "Damien has always been very efficient in strategy, he was trained for ruling a country."

"How was he trained?" Asked Blake a little hesitant.

"I myself don't know" I confessed. "He doesn't speak of it, all I know is it was harsh. Only loved by his grandfather, and honored like royalty by his clan. But his mother? She didn't love him. He is her tool, or so he says."

"I see..."Said Blake her years going down.

"If you trust him, and Ruby trusts him...then I guess we should too...I'm glad he has told Ironwood what he is stepping into," said Yang.

"Though he did overreact, Ironwood I mean. And, I don't know, what if he tries to fight Damien, he just got here and it might still be confusing and scary for him"

"Blake has a point" added Yang.

"The Batfamily has prevailed over things that are worse than what you have seen" I told them with a smile. "They have dealt with gods and monsters."

"I'm just...glad we will not have to ambush a huntress who is just trying to help" confessed Blake with a small smile. "I like the fact we have that option"

Suddenly the truck stopped, all of us held our hands in the air and stood up. The door swung open revealing Robyn. I felt awkward, she knew me, she had seen me. I was terrified. Her dark eyes seemed surprised.

"Scramble!" I heard Robyn yell.

"No, wait!" exclaimed Blake.

I just lifted my hand, and made water appear under their feet, the temperature freezer my magical water and thus made them slip. We jumped out as I made the water evaporate. I extended my hand to her.

"We just want to talk...please" I begged. But something caught my eye, Robyn was holding on to my wrist. For some reason, a green glow connected us as she stood up and let go.

"Fine... let's go somewhere else." I sighed in relief along with Blake and Yang, all of us following her to an alleyway. If an emergency came I knew what to do. "Talk"

I looked back at Blake.

"The truth is Amity Colosseum, the supplies...they're for a communication tower" revealed Blake.

"It doesn't make any sense..."Said Robyn sounding confused. Her girls whispered amongst themselves.

"It means-"

"I know what it means!" interrupted Robyn. "One of you take my hand."

"I will" I spoke at last coming closer to her. "But, I will not speak. I will show you"

"What?"

"Her semblance allows her to connect to someone else's mind" informed Blake.

"We thought it would be easier to show you the information that to say it. Plus...it will also help with privacy." Added Yang, "Your semblance will show you its the truth, all of us will witness for you guys."

"Fine, show me" I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Showing her from the beginning. Showing her everything she needed to know, about the kingdoms, about General Ironwood, our plans to help. I didn't show her the mafia part yet. Nor our origin. All the information needed excluding personal of private stuff. Once done I opened my eyes, and she did too, her semblance glowing green and her eyes wide.

"Oh...my god..."She whispered. "Then..."

"Ironwood is scared" Said Yang. "But, he is not in control anymore. We are doing our best to take away all the exaggerations he has done. It will take time, but we need your help"

"We need the people's help" added Blake. "We want to help everyone we can. And, as you can see, the new King wants that too...Please."

"We, as the seasons and hunters, wish to aid all living creatures. We wish to bring peace to this world and also prosperity to everyone" I revealed to her. "But for that, we need your help, you know the people better than us, you know what they lack, what they need, what they wish...Please come with us"

"I'm not part of the council, Schnee is" she growled.

"The system was hacked by those who made Penny look like the bad guy," said Yang crossing her arms.

"And that man is not what is best for this kingdom," I looked into her eyes. "Please do come with us, I promise if anything happens I will take full responsibility"

Robyn sighed. "Leave" she told her followers who hesitantly obayed. "Lets go"


	20. Secret

We arrived back to HQ with Robyn, Altair was there to receive us, as soon as he saw me Altair was by my side, scanning my figure and taking my hand. His golden eyes serious, curious...demanding an answer to the question in his mind:_ "Are you ok? Show me what happened" _ I nodded with a small smile stroking his hands with my thumbs and connecting our minds, allowing him to see everything. He sighed letting go and glancing at Robyn who was being guided to the main office. Silently we followed her, I didn't wish to speak out loud, but I had so much in my mind. Now that I thought about it...Edward, he looked familiar... Edward Elric. Where had I heard that name before? Why was I thinking about it NOW it has been some hours since he came.

_"Tell me" _ I heard him say. There would be no problem expressing my doubts, right? Actually, I had no time. Because when we arrived Damien was waiting seriously, not even greeting us by name. All the team was there, including the general. The only ones missing were those who were too loyal to the man. As for why Winter Schnee was present I had no idea...until I saw Qrow right next to her. Love can sometimes change things. I wonder when they got the time for them to develop? Well, I didn't see my brother develop his relationship either, does this mean I need to spend more time with them?

When we entered I heard Yang and Blake gasp when they saw the Elric brothers. I wonder if they felt like I did? Or was it the fact that the eldest was in a loving hold with the General. But I notice Edward gaze at Oscar analytically...What was going on?

"At last, there is time to show you as much of the truth as we know." Said Damien, interrupting my thoughts and glancing at me. Nervously I walked towards him, it is still strange to not float. He unscathed his sword and opened a Portal out came Neo, Jason, and Tim. Nobody attacked, though the room tensed.

"These are the other seasons. Timothy Jackson Drake, the spring king of Mistral." He introduced. "Jason Peter Todd, the autumn king of Vale. The last one is Neopolitan Torch. They have been away in a mission to infiltrate our enemy's quarters, since, we are basically unknown" said Damien.

"You...kept this from us?" said General Ironwood in shock.

"Only your military, our team always knew. We all decided to reveal that part once I was able to take control and avoid you from doing something pathetically stupid" said Damian bluntly.

"Demon Spawn, you need more ice for the Gen's burn..." said Jason laughing.

"Jason!" hissed Tim with a glare. Neopolitan laughed silently and I tried my best to understand the joke.

"Todd, the information" Jason rolled his eyes when Damien said that.

"Ok, ok," he put his scroll on the table. "So, as you know we were infiltrating, Cinder wants to steal the Winter Maiden's powers. Though she has no fucking idea that she ain't in existence anymore."

On it we saw all their conversations with Cinder, the woman looked as evil as ever. Frustrated, eyelets, and surprisingly alive. The glare that Edward and Alphonse had made me wonder more about their origins...Wait. I know where he is from!

"Major Edward," said Tim looking at him. "Can you tell them what you know?"

"Fine, fine" General Ironwood seemed betrayed. "Don't look at me like that." he scolded crossing his arms "I did my missions and informed you. But those missions were known by all the military. So, these guys I know them since a while ago. So, I have many things to say. One, I infiltrated the Schnee mansion along with Penny, leaving her to wander and talk to Whitley. And, well, I made it my mission to talk to Jaques. And who would have thought that right before my little meeting I saw an interesting guy..." Edward took out something from his robotic arm and placed it there showing a picture of Arthur Watts speaking with Jaques.

"Stop," said, Winter staring at the pictures. "Isn't he the man that framed Penny?"

"Bingo!" said Jason with a smirk while Neo made finger guns making Yang laugh.

"Yes, I investigated him," said, Tim. "He used to work here, so he knows the systems. I need to update the systems with Penny's father and Winry Rockbell to avoid further hacking to everything. We will be in charge of handling the communications tower."

"Well, yes...but" Blake, at last, decided to speak. "Edward...How are you in this dimension? We saw you back in their dimension as a librarian"

"I have my ways to do things," said Edward with a sigh. "A gift of mine but not a semblance. Let's just say, this gift cost dearly."

"Ummm...not wanting to interrupt much," said Nora nervously, which, was very out of the norm. "Buuuttt is Pietro gonna be able to do it? I mean, the guy is super weak right now, and Penny isn't here because he is repairing her"

"Actually, I'm in charge of that part..." said Alphonse shyly. "After reading the other books and talking to Oscar, we know it is possible to make lasting seals. So, we will seal penny's soul, since, she does have one. And, ummm, I hope this doesn't bother you, Jaune...but I will need your help to enhance and repair the Polendina's auras"

"I'll do what I can?" Jaune seemed doubtful but I gave him a sisterly smile and he sighed.

"Let's get back to what we were saying," said Qrow with his arms crossed.

"Well, Penny turned into his friend, and maybe a girlfriend," said Jason with a smirk. "Neo watched over them sometimes, so they were communicating a lot. Since it was by using Timmy's network, it wasn't able to be hacked by the geezer"

"The point is that they are close, and they are friends, and they inform each other stuff," said Tim. "Enough stuff to be able to convict Jaques Schnee of many things," said Tim, not looking at Weiss and Winter, who looked cold but their eyes seemed willed with undecipherable negative emotions. I dared not to look at their minds but their brainwaves were like whirlwind. On the screen many things appeared:

Slavery

Domestic abuse

Fraud

Tax evasion

Bribery

Conspiracy

Treason

"He is a fine example of what I do not want for my kingdom," said Damien looking at everyone, mainly Winter. "Therefore we will take action when he does his public party. We will be going undercover as guards and maids. Neopolitan" he spoke her first name?! She looked at him curiously and attentive "You, and Todd go back to your undercover stuff. Allen, Elric junior, Drake, and Arc, your job is to go with Pietro and start building the systems. Hills, I hope this plan will suffice? I do need your presence here, so please do send your people, also with the supplies to help. Do not worry, those I sent will be giving you anything you need for mantle"

"I get it. Fine" said Robyn with a sigh. "I'll do it..."

"Say hi to your girlfriend for me," said Edward with a smirk.

"Shut up! Your brother is going to see Winry too!"

"Valkerie, Ironwood, Major Elric, both Schnee. You will assist as yourselves and a plus one, which we already know who it will be." said Damien "The rest of us will be soldiers or servers there. And if it does come to it...We will break some legs"

"YES" yelled Nora. I hadn't seen her this happy in a while. Oscar seemed a bit doubtful, but Bart was happy to hug him to reassure him.

Preparing for the ball hadn't been easy. It had been decided that none of us looked like servers, military uniforms were used. The old ones, that, according to the ones who studied in Beacon, were used by the military at their festival. They were pretty and white, though I wondered why there were slits on the sleeves. Nora and Ren had arranged their differences, or so it seemed since they were not as tense on each other. The mansion was big, and it took a while to insist on those with invites to dress formally, no soldier garb, no nothing like that. We did allow Ruby not to wear heels and Qrow had to use a non-tattered cloak. Damien was who had them do it, I believe it is because that is how the Waynes do things. Some were going to check the premises. Some were supposed to be protecting everyone or specific people. Like Clover was in charge of being close to Qrow and Winter. This way his semblance interfered with Qrow's and mishaps could be avoided. Well, it was more to help Qrow not be paranoid about it.

Damien was invisible along with me. We were right behind the general and Edward. They would tell us mentally if we needed to appear. These spells had made things easier for us. We were a lot of people, now that I thought of it. And the General did seem uncomfortable.

"Should we smile for the cameras?" asked the man.

"With all due respect sir, you'd have to make me" answered Winter. It took all of our might not to laugh. They ringed the doorbell and the doors opened, revealing a young boy who looked like his sisters, the same blue determines, and at times, arrogant eyes they had.

"Good evening everyone"

"Where is Klein?" Asked Wiess. I wonder who that was?

"What a nice way to say: Hello d-"

"Darling!" I hear Penny say, quickly Damian and I let her through as she hugged Whitley but it was strange, she didn't throw him to the ground! I was impressed at how she had been able to control herself. Perhaps some of my lessons in her free time stuck!

"Doll...I didn't know you would come" He was so gentle with her. Which proves what I have seen, all snow melts with spring! He let go of her and glared at his sisters and then at the general, biting his tongue at some comment about the table in his home. It made no sense. This home was like the Wayne's, their dining room must be enough to hold us in there.

"Most of us are here for security" informed General Ironwood. "As well as a standby in case it is needed. But if nothing happens, they will be happily celebrating your father's victory"

Whitley gave a sarcastic laugh and let us all in, speaking with Penny in hushed tones. "For those who will be joining us in the dining room, follow me."

I didn't stay behind, Damien had been clear that I needed to be present. I still do not understand why I must intervene in all these places. Perhaps he wants to protect me? If so, he is too sweet...

"General Ironwood" I hadn't noticed we had arrived. A grand table decorated with blues and whites awaited us. "Please take a seat."

Winter had come with us, I am concerned about this...And Penny was here as well along with Edward. Of course, we were standing behind, still invisible. We were also waiting for Robyn to come in. Nobody knew this was a trap, we were going to arrest the criminals in here...I wonder if Weiss cares, or remembers her brother is in this plan too... That was when I noticed Robyn by the window, with some...silver earrings? Strange, I remember she didn't have any before...one of them looks like a wrench.

"Councilman Sleet," said General Ironwood as he and the rest sat down. "Councilwoman Camila"

"Councilwoman Hill would have had a nice ring to it," said Robyn between gritted teeth walking towards the table. Her acting as on point. "Though I suppose I should be grateful I got invited to the table"

I heard the fake laughter from the white-haired man at the head. "Mis Hill, that vigor of yours is exactly why we are grateful to have you tonight."

"What is she doing here?" asked General Ironwood with fake glares.

"What we're all doing here, addressing the concerns of our kingdom, which means we have much to discuss"

_"Now" _

When Ed said that we broke our enchantment surprising the guests. We both were dressed in royal attire, or more like, the attires that were decided by the staff of creation when we asked it to design what was meant to be ours. They stared in disbelief as General Ironwood gave us both chairs, well, he gave Damien his chair, and I sat with Robyn.

"You are quite right...We are here to discuss our kingdom" said Damian placing his chin on his entwined hands, and his elbow touched the table. A Wayne pose I recognized. "And as your King, I would very much like to start discussing your crimes...Councilman Jaques Schnee"


	21. Castle

_"A King!? What is he even talking about?!"_

That thought resonated all over the room, the temperature was dropping, slowly, Damian was testing if they would notice this. I knew it was dangerous, but I was here to moderate his winter magic just in case. He wanted to transmit an aura of danger, and they still seemed not to notice. Mainly the arrogant albino man. Jaques Schnee looked shocked, but just like a Wayne, he seemed to regain composure. Quickly shifting his eyes towards Peny, Damian and I read his movements.

"I assure you, we are perfectly safe, and if anything were to happen, my sister and associate" Damian gestured towards me. "Is more than capable of submitting her"

"How long were you going to keep this a secret General?" Asked Jaques looking as if he had won the lottery. I could see Winter Tapping her finger against the table. Even Penny glanced at it nervously.

"Classified" he answered before Damian could say anything, he, as well, was losing patience with everyone. Damian has never liked interruptions.

"You have been working on autonomously for years," said councilman Sleet.

"It is obvious Atlas isn't going to war nor anyone has declared it" reasoned Councilwoman Camila "And we had nothing to do with the incident in Haven and there is evidence that the drones were acting on their own accord. At this rate, the closure of Atlas will only serve to hurt our relations with the rest of the world"

"It's hurting ALL of us," said Robyn. Her passion is admirable, but she is only doing this to make it believable so we can give put the necessary information.

"You are quite right Miss Hill. With all due respect your majesty. You don't know our people nor its problems yet." Jaques sounded too arrogant, the fury in Winter's eyes was terrifying. "And I'm afraid it is not just your General's choices that affect us. Have your forces found the one responsible for the attacks on Mantle? I do recall some confusion regarding that horrific massacre,"

I frowned. Did he not know that we had incarcerated the man responsible? I believe Damien sentenced him to death. Either that or he was sent to Jason and killed. I just know he isn't here anymore.

"Your information is flawed, everyone was safe, healed perfectly, and no casualties," said General Ironwood. I noticed that underneath the table he was gripping on to Edward's robotic arm, perhaps it was to calm the blond who was yelling profanities in his mind. It was hard to tune him out. Winter was no better, the tapping was louder.

"And as the official report stated," Edward was serious as he said this but his thoughts were _"If you had cared to read it, motherfucker! And not trust some old geezer you would know!" _"That footage was doctored. And, as said before, Penny is under the General's complete control. The details are classified, but one of the ones involved has been dealt with"

"I'm afraid of the ever-growing list of classified information you seem to be keeping." Said Jaques, he was getting annoying, but Damian and General Ironwood are used to this by now... "I asked the councilmen here to shed some light on your amity Coliseum project they know as much as I do." He glanced at Damien "Did you know this, your majesty?"

"Even you don't know?" Asked Robyn surprised.

"Yes, I am aware," said Damien, "It is to help with some of the aforementioned problems"

"Discretion was needed to avoid a-" General Ironwood didn't get to finish before he was interrupted by Jaques.

"Are you saying you don't trust us?"

Winter slammed her fist down making us all jump. "You can't just buy trust like everything else! You have to earn it!"

"I couldn't have said it better" Jaques was smirking.

"Yes, and you, Councilman Schnee, have not earned it. Until now, all the reports made of you have shown me appalling things" said Damian. "Lieutenant Schnee, please sit down"

"Yes, your majesty"

"Your majesty, you wouldn't know, you barely got here" Jaques was trying to be a poor innocent soul. I believe no one present believed his act.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I have made background checks on you, and your families. I wished to make sure there were people who were truly concerned about the kingdom here. So please, stop wasting our time with ignorant comments and fallacies," said Damien with a glare. Thick ice covered the table immediately. Everyone stared in shock, except our allies. Robyn also was shocked, she hadn't really seen this in person. "Let's now talk about what exactly each, and every one of you controls. First, General Ironwood has control over the Amity project"

"And what reason would that be?" Asked councilwoman.

_"Winter, you explain, Damian, could you show them?"_

Winter got up and Damian used the ice on the table to create a detailed version of the communications tower.

"General Ironwood created the project using the Amity arena as a base. A communications tower to connect Atlas to the rest of the world" explained Winter. "This would benefit humanity and aid us in eliminating the threats that could come by establishing an emergency line as well, easily used by any citizen. It will also be practical for those with scrolls."

"I have accepted this project, and thus, general Ironwood has permission to proceed. But, we will be using the people of Mantle to work there." Said Damian looking at Robyn. "Of course if that is agreeable with councilwoman Hill"

"What?!" The rest of the council was shocked, Robyn seemed pleasantly surprised by this and nodded.

"I think it will be fine. But we will need better conditions" said Robyn with a frown, Penny didn't cover her glee.

"Outrageous! Using resources this way! The economy could fall!" Yelled Jaques struggling not to hit the table.

"Yes, it could, but it won't," said Damian calmly. "If you were so kind as to think about our people, you would give us a donation. But I know you won't, therefore, I will take all the money you owe due to tax evasion and appoint someone else on your position. Councilwoman Hill will be the one in charge of choosing the people who will be working on it. Objections?"

Jaques was terrified at the mention of tax evasion.

"It does make sense," said Councilman Sleet. "But what if they get sick or if Grimm attacks them?"

"The military will be providing protection" General Ironwood answered.

"And the rest of the people?" Asked Councilwoman Camilla. "How will they be affected?"

"The academy will open its doors, and we will train everyone who is old enough. They do not need to be part of the military" said Damien calmly. "But I do believe it's important for everyone to not be vulnerable to Grimm given the case no military personnel or huntsmen are there. I also believe later on we could make evacuation routes if needed"

"But what about-"

"Councilman Schnee, your dust company will still be up and working" added Damien with a bat glare. "But, the faunus will be freed. No more slave labor. And the abandoned buildings will be used to house the homeless. Taxes will pay for their water, food, and job. They will be doing the jobs nobody else wants. But will be paid accordingly. Therefore, our own salary will diminish by at least, twenty percent. It is not a question. Yell all you wish, but this is for the people. And it can avoid future riots...mainly from the extremists that are part of the white fang"

Damien knew very well how to shut them down. I'm so proud of him!

"Councilwoman Camila, you are appointed treasurer since you seem the most sincere of the other councilmen" she nodded and smiled warmly. "Councilman Sleet, you will be in charge of finding the places that are abandoned, dilapidated, or not maintained. Also, the places that were vandalized in all of the kingdoms. I believe those working under you will be more than enough to locate those places" the man nodded as Damien looked at Robyn. "Councilwoman Hill, you will care for the needs of Mantle and the other poorer areas. Also assign those who will work on heavy lifting, those who would want to work in the mines, restoration, cleaning the streets, maintenance or erasing vandalism"

"Of course, and I'll make sure to send them to the academy"

Damien nodded, "Councilman Schnee, you are fired"

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT" I cringed God at his yelling, he looked redder than ever.

"I can, and I did." Said Damien, "In fact, Major Elric will be taking over your position. He is more fit for the position, and aware of people's necessities." He looked at the blond who nodded. Had they spoken about this beforehand? "You will be in charge of the education and health departments. General Ironwood will still be in charge of the military. Pietro Polendina will be in technology and science. Are there any questions?"

Jaques was sputtering trying to say something, Winter was smirking and the rest only nodded.

"Jaques Schnee you are, as of now, along with your wife, Willow Schnee under arrest" Edward and General Ironwood got up and walked towards him Jaques was outraged, trying desperately to escape.

"WHY?!"

"Kori" I nodded.

"You have the right to remain silent. All you say can be used against you" I said as Penny left along with Edward to find Willow. "You and your wife are being charged with child neglect. Along with that, Jaques Schnee you have committed: Slavery of faunus, discrimination, domestic abuse, fraud, tax evasion, bribery, conspiracy, and treason."

Everyone was stunned as General Ironwood got up taking the man with him.

"This meeting is over. As of tomorrow, everything will start." Declared Damien leaving the room. I followed him sighing. The people had left. Only our group remained, the Schnee siblings watched how their father struggled and how their mother, with her head down, was taken away.

"I apologize to say this so soon, but I will have to tell you before I forget," said Damien, observing each sibling being comforted by their lover. "Winter, you will receive 20% of the Schnee inheritance. Your main job will be to take care of the mining part of the company since the military will be helping out. And due to you having a paycheck you will not need all of the properties nor money" she nodded trying hard not to cry.

"Weiss you, like your sister, do not need all of it. But you will have 30% of it. Mainly money and handling the distribution of dust, along with outside properties. Since you are a huntress, you will be moving all over the world and this will be convenient for you" Weiss was crying and sniffled a yes.

"Whitely, you will be coming with us to the military. 50%of the inheritance is yours. You will manage the money and workers of the company. You may do what you wish with the properties in Atlas."

"W-Why?" He asked.

"You will come with us in order for you to learn how to defend yourself and use the Glyphs like your sisters!" I told him as Altair took my hand. I relaxed as I felt his warmth.

"We can be together for more time!" Said Penny. Whitely smiled tearfully and nodded.


	22. Treat you better

We were all working based on the model Damian had proposed. It seemed that back in our earth a president of the country of the united states had decided to do something similar after a great war. But, according to what Tim had said, who was checking under an illusion disguise, the systems were constantly almost baked, he as well as the inventors down in Mantle were doing their best to always be modifying it to frustrate whoever was there and smoke them out. What was worse was that the word of our existence had leaked to Salem, not only that, I was the most noticeable of the four of us.

As for what has been happening with Jason, we were told he had managed to sway the Faunus in Adam's control, and the people who were left in Vale, that he was going to rebuild everything. And, to our surprise, they listened to him. Jason has always had a way with words. We needed to then conquer the other two kingdoms, and turn the communications tower, or amity tower, into our castle for the four seasons.

My little brother had been getting better at attacking and defending. He along with, Bart, Penny, and Whitley created a team, training now under the Atlas Academy. And their name is adorable! It is pronounced Boop! BWOP! I giggled slightly.

I sighed contently quietly drinking my beverage. Well, it was nice to have a small time to rest while helping and supervising the building of the Amity tower.

_"I see you _ _ are having fun Amyrti"_

I looked to my side, there stood Altair, carefully sitting next to me.

"Greetings!" I said. "Would you like a drink?"

Altair shook his head, placing his hands on the table as we gazed at the others battling ad practicing. "It has been a while since I have seen the academy this energetic"

"Really?"

He nodded. "The novices seem to be learning fast and well..." I heard the golden-eyed male sigh.

"Has something occurred?" He was one of the few who didn't have aloud thoughts.

"No, not yet" With eyes closed Altair continued. "But, something might. Thanks to you, children of the seasons, we have been able to start battling for the well-deserved peace. You allowed us to believe in miracles, in the impossible. But..."

I waited, his pause felt like it was lasting forever.

"The heart is something different, volatile, influential, blinding. Just as is magic"

"What do you mean by this?"

"I fear it"

"Oh..." Now I felt uncomfortable, did he fear me? My existence? Was it because I could be emotional? My powers were under more control than Damian's and Jason's. "Is it me?"

"In a way, yes. But, it could be solved by both of us, if so you desire."

"Of course I do!" I answered with a smile. I got up from my place, we had rested enough. I threw my cup to the trash and floated by his side. "Please, do tell me what to do?"

"Let me speak. Do not judge me. And do not interrupt til the time is right"

How was I supposed to know? I blinked but nodded, grabbing some stuff with him and carrying it towards the tower.

"This man, Greyson as our King calls him, he made you cry"

"Yes..." I didn't like speaking about it. I looked away.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Be sincere. Tell me all that is buried inside your heart"

"Well...I felt was alone" I closed my eyes, the face of Dick in my mind. "But, although I know he can't hurt me physically here, he can't speak to me because my friends do not allow me back to our dimension... I miss him"

I barely realized we were inside Amity, no one but us here. But it wasn't scary nor cold.

"I won't lie to you," said Altair I could hear him walking towards me, his footsteps echoing on the ground. "In the months you have been here, and the things I have heard about him, I understand the reason as to why you miss him. But I am sure he's not right for you"

"I know..."I answered, shaking slightly. "I know! I don't need to hear it again!"

"I am just repeating it to make a point," he said calmly, I bit my lip squeezing my shut eyes. I could feel warmth start to surround me. "As I said before, I need you to listen and interrupt when the time is right." I nodded, not opening my eyes, unaware of him. He has this way of being undetectable, just like Ren and Blake. "You don't need to say anything or accept it...but I still want to say it"

I said nothing, where was he? I couldn't even detect his mind. I felt scared, Dick, he never left my mind. He tormented it sometimes. When I felt happy...he moved inside, whispering things of a happier time. Why?

"You are a wonderful person. Unpredictable, beautiful, sun on a rainy day. You are one of the most sensible ones, the one everyone trusts."

He wasn't Dick. Altair is a man who is serious, who is deadly loyal to his beliefs, strong in every way, even after having to bear responsibility for something he never did. Altair...sweet with a dark sense of humor, someone who rarely smiled to anyone...

"Your smiles are so sad. Your eyes are so distant. He took your shine. I shook, I could feel myself cooling down, one tear, two...they were boiling. "I wish I could make him suffer for every pain and tear you shed. To wake up with you, help you with everything, care for you as you do to everyone. I want to fight by your side... I worship you" I blinked, blurry-eyed feeling his hand on my cheek. I couldn't help but lean on it as his thumb brushed away my tears and the other tangled in my hair. "I just want to treat you better. You deserve a knight my queen. You would only have to say the word, and I would find the way to give you anything.I'd trade my life for yours. I would make your troubles disappear if I could..."

"What do you want to do?" I asked nervously, at last being able to see his sun-kissed face.

"I want to be with you..." he said, Altair had his other hand on my other cheek. "I just need you to say the word? I do not want to force you, my queen, my sun. I promise you you can take my hand as you did before and I'll stay there. I promise I won't let you down. We won't leave you alone, I won't leave you alone till death comes. "

"I... don't want to be alone," I said with a small smile. Was my face heating up? Was this the light? "I want to be with you...my friends...my team... my kingdom"

"Then, allow me to treat you better..."

We closed the gap, kissing at last. But, it was the screens turning on and footsteps that made us jump apart, back to back ready to fight. What we saw approaching was the precise man we were looking for:

Arthur Watts


	23. Who lives, who dies, who tells our story

Arthur Watts was a man of tanned skin and black hair. He held a gun I had only seen in those history books I was lent to learn about humanity. Yet, this glowed, I suppose its something made in this dimension. I glared at him, floating over the ground as I heard his plan to shoot us. As he was lowering his weapon I shot my star-bolts. I used my magic to boost Altair's capabilities. Arthur used some kind of shield to avoid my bolts but wasn't able to dodge Altair's kick from behind. I punched Arthur in the face, he tried to shoot. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to use.

_"Altair! He is going to magnetize the place!"_

Altair braced himself, feeling his hand stick to one of the surfaces. I kept fighting Arthur with all my might. Altair, once free, threw his knives at him. But the magnetism made them fail. I turned the knives into obsidian instead, allowing Altair to be able to be much more precise in his attacks. I never touched Arthur, but maybe, just maybe, it was time to use the ways of my people. I concentrated, grabbing his arms and twisting them behind him, Arthur tried to escape by shooting, but it went downwards. My magic concentrated in my hands, I heated them, and I started to put pressure. His screaming couldn't be heard by me, wriggling like a blabbergorsch, as I burned his skin and broke his wrists the skin fusing from one wrist to the other. He tried to use his platforms to stop me, but he couldn't his concentration was gone, and Altair came by his¿tting pressure points to paralyze the man.

"Amyrti, its time to let him go," he said calmly I felt myself relax, not before breaking Arthur's legs and arms. I carried him like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that...it-"

"There is no need to apologize, I know we had to do what was necessary. Our majesty will need to place a verdict, even if we wished to murder him, we cannot without the permission of the winter." He said calmly as we both walked back to headquarters. The military was a mess, everyone running around to eliminate Grimm. I wonder if our friends were alright, Damian, he needed to be there, or this would be more complicated. I placed Arthur inside the truck that would take him away.

**"It is time to use the tower."**

What!? But-

"There is no better moment than now, to unite the world once and for all"

**"We waited till the time was right. And now, it is."**

I bit my lip, said nothing to everyone. And flew as fast as I could towards the communications tower. I noticed something, two bodies, two human bodies that I recognized immediately, it was Ozma and Salem, as they looked when they first met. My eyes widened looking back at Jason and Tim both standing up and glancing back at me. They had gotten the message as well, Damian was the last to arrive with the tower now active everyone in the world would see us. Each one of us handed a relic, and ready to tell the world the truth.

"We are the seasons." We said in unison. "We are the new guardians of Remnant."

On the screen, we placed our hands together, and all the screens transmitted the story.

"Long ago, two people fell in love, but love was their same downfall."

Salem's predicament with destruction and creation, Ozma's revival and mission,e everyone saw it.

"They had four beautiful children, each one representing a season. Their father made them escape with him one night from their mother"

As we told the story, the same images we had seen appeared. Four girls running away with Ozma. He looked at his daughters concerned, kissing their foreheads.

"Terrified that his daughters would end up being found and used against him, or that the gods would harm them he used an old spell. He prohibited them from leaving until it was safe in the real world. But the girls cried that they would be lonely, so, as the loving father he was, he gave them four countries taking many people towards each. Thus his girls turned into queens at a young age, protected by the people. And for some time, they felt happy, but their father didn't return, instead, creatures that were made of shadows got in"

Grim started to surround the four girls who looked uncomfortable.

"But instead of being hurt, or fearful of these creatures, they received them as old friends"

I watched the girls giggle, petting the Grimm that easily allowed themselves to be tamed.

"This was how their mother came to say hello. The world underneath was no longer in danger from her. But, the curiosity started to eat their minds, what was their original world like? The dimension where magic existed, the one that their parents conquered, and non-magic potential humans were separated from?"

The four sisters seemed to be looking at the door, and soon one of them took the handle and opened it. There at the top of the mountain was Ras, inside his home. I recalled this part, one of my favorites.

"A hermit who lived alone at the top of the mountains of the other world was the one the first daughter decided to visit" Damian was the one who said this. It was his story, as he was winter.

She wore a blue kimono, and her hair was black, an enigmatic smile on her face just like the one seen on the Monalisa. Her eyes were a beautiful blue.

"Who are you? he asked her"

The girl looked up at young Ras and calmly smiled as the snow kept on falling as if it didn't affect her. I noticed Damian also had snow falling like her, serene and calm. He looked like a legendary angel.

"My name is Sienna Winter, she said, and I am on a journey to see the world I left. I await my sister's for them to come and share this voyage with me"

Ras seemed confused in the memory, albeit a bit cranky at the girl. I did my best not to giggle at how it looked, I wonder if people are really listening to this.

"Confused, and somehow feeling he knew her from somewhere, he invited her in, allowing her to rest on one of his softest places to rest"

The snow outside of his home started to vanish, and I saw how a girl in a green sundress and a flower crown of colorful flowers came skipping. Her hands holding basket and animals followed her every step, like snow white and the sleeping beauty from the Disney movies I watched on earth. Sienna opened the door and walked out, hugging the girl.

"The man woke up when he heard a happy giggle," said Tim, it was his turn. For once, Damian wasn't mad, as if compelled to allow him to speak. "The hermit was befuddled when he saw a second girl appear under his tree. Her smile bright and warm, and thus he walked out asking about her name"

The girls looked at Ras and spring lifted herself. Her pretty black hair in a ponytail. Now I realized, she looked so alike Tim, just as Sienna did Damian.

"My name is Rowena Spring!, she said, I'm on a journey to discover the world with my sisters! They will come soon! Of course, he wasn't that keen on that, but she still stayed." flowers and butterflies surrounded Tim, his flower crown blooming in colorful flowers his aura shining through, just Like Damian. His outfit was now that of a prince of a storybook."The familiarity was getting more prominent, those features the hermit had seen them before. Sienna helped him get in touch with his clan, known as the league of shadows, showing them how to focus and meditate, while Rowena showed them how to plant crops and tame animals for food. Hunting, and plating, soon they had started to flourish in one day."

I could see the three laughing as they were accompanied by the league of shadows. I noticed they had the smiles I had seen in pictures Tim had with Bruce and Damian with Ras. Now I felt it, it was my time to speak. My turn as I watched myself tap on Sienna's and Rowena's shoulders. I grinned feeling safe and relieved to find them. But I knew, this wasn't me, it was the last I never knew existed.

"My name is Gisselle Summer! And I came to explore the world with my sisters, to meet him here and find our family," I looked at Ras who nodded his head. How silly he is, he doesn't seem to know much about having fun. I walked around the assassins, happily training them in how to work thigs out. Like my people, to feel the glee and strength from within. To play along with things and see them in a brighter light! I couldn't believe my eyes, the world seemed too bright and happy. It felt like some kind of harmony was on the rise.

I knew I was speaking, but my voice felt distant. I danced around, tagging the assassins as I went. I grabbed some rubber arrows I had just made with magic and shot them around to tag people. They loved it!

Suddenly I came back to my senses, I was at the communications tower again, no longer at the cave or the crops the league had. I was back at cold Atlas. On the screen, a girl in a Japanese uniform of faded greens and reds that could be seen on leaves that had begun to dry came next. Ras and her sisters received her with a smile. Jason, she was Jason's ancestor.

"Who are you? he asked," Jason spoke, as his aura started to manifest just like ours, dried autumn leaves and pumpkin flowers started to appear around him. "my name is Helga Fall was her answer. And now he understood who they were, and filled himself with courage"

I watched how younger Ras reached out to all of them enveloping them in a group hug with tears in his eyes. I could feel his arms around me, I felt loved, the father I missed...But he wasn't present, that was all on the screen, yet I could feel it. In reality, we all were dressed like kings and queens, surrounded by our seasonal representation and aura.

"This he said:" all of us spoke again "Daughters of Salem and Ozma! I thought you died! Your old tutors are long gone, and you vanished from the kingdom. I didn't wish to believe the letters from your mother of finding you! Now I know its true! Thank you all for coming, my dearest goddaughters."

The girls laughed and cried with him, later on making a banquet. Their hair turned white and their skin tanned showing their true selves at last. But in our case, our eyes turned the color of our season, as did our Aura. We watched as our other selves opened their door and went back to their dimension.

"They revealed learned there were three dimensions, one for the normal humans, one only wizards, as well as magical creatures, had to access to, and another where only those with connection to Ozma and Salem could go."

Images of Ras and his people having fun with the queens made me smile. It was just like each team and friend I've had made in my lifetime, my journey as well...we were so similar, and that made me happy. Wizards and witches danced around along with assassins, living life at its fullest.

"Each one then found a husband, Helga fell for Henry Hufflepuff..." Jason had a small smile on his face. "Both of them wishing for the happiness of the world. A place where everyone was equal in value no matter what. Kind-hearted they were, helping everyone to get ready for the arrival of winter."

The first wedding, all the autumn leaves, seeds, magical creatures filled the place. They were dressed in those colors as well, laughing gleefully as they linked pretty porcelain cups they had made for each other.

"Gisselle and Godric Griffindor were quite the pair, loving to travel and prove their bravery, heroic at all times," I said. I was once again, somewhere else, we were in reds and golds, summer fruits on the cakes. I was amazed as he handed me a beautiful bow and arrow made by his own hands. It was from an orange tree, enchanted to never break. I kissed my beloved and then gave him a sword. Goblins and elves cheered and tree tropical flowers everywhere. The smell of citrus vanished as fast as it came because once I opened m eyes, I was in the tower once again.

"Rowena found Ranald Ravenclaw. Both were creative and calm, loving to read and write, music, everything that had to do with culture and arts."Tim seemed lost in a daydream as his counterpart received a silver diadem from Ranald. White and blue flowers decorated everywhere, silver accents on their pretty sky blue dress, and he dressed in dark blue robes.

"Sienna fell in love with Salazar Slytherin, he was cunning and she could achieve her goals, calm but stubborn, willing to find a way for others." Added Damian "But even so, they were capable of going to extremes if necessary"

The last wedding was made in pretty silvers and greens, representing them both. He put a locket on her and kissed her lips, people cheering under the snow and icicle snakes.

"But one day...Tragedy struck." all of us spoke, I could feel pain and sorrow amongst us. "Ozma had decided they were dangerous, anyone who held that much magic, even more than he did were corruptable. He needed to make changes, that no one person held that forever. Thus he started to rip the magic of each one by one."

Sienna was in bed, while Salazar cried. I noticed Damian looking pained, and I realized, he was feeling the emotional and physical pain of both of them.

"First was Sienna," said Damian, Sienna was placing the locket on Salazar" begging Salazar to take over her duties if needed, to stay in the magical world since she was locked in Remnant for his safety. He didn't wish to, but she expelled him."

Then I felt myself cough blood. I closed my eyes in pain, feeling myself gasping for air, I watched my bloodied hands and looked up. Terror invaded my body.

"Call them" I whispered to him. "Godrick! Please!"

"But you need a healer"

"I want to talk to them. Please please my love!"

And he did, later on appearing with Rowena, Salazar, Ranald, Helga, and Henry.

"My father is doing this," I informed them weakly as I coughed again. I felt so betrayed, why was this happening? "He will kill me soon."

All of them were terrified but Rowena and Helga seemed troubled.

"The only way to save my sisters," I added looking back at their husbands "is absorbing their power, for his spell sill only affects all of us who have this much power."

Salazar and Godric growled, even in their rivalry they both refused to let me, well Gisselle, die. The sisters were frozen, but the two remaining husbands grasped their hands and switched their amount of power. Their wives holding theirs and the husbands with the maiden's powers. And as soon as that happened, they grew sick.

I watched Ranald, and Henry come down with different illnesses, the desperation in the rest's eyes made my heart hurt, and all I could do was allow my tears to fall.

"Sisters, my love...I have a proposal" I whispered painfully.

"Anything!" I heard Helga, Jason, say.

"Make a school," said her husband. "One where children of magic can unite"

"They will be our children" added Ranald with a small smile. "I'm sorry Rowena, I really am. I know you wished for offspring"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry! It should have been me!" Cried Rowena, Tim.

"Train them out of remnant..."I begged Godric holding his hand. "In our memory...Do it.

They did, and as they faded, with the last of their power they locked all the evils they could into remnant and sealed it.

I blinked we wee back.

"I am Damian Wayne Al Ghul, the winter king of Atlas and Mistral."

"I am Timothy Jackson Drake the spring king of Mistral"

"I am Koriandr, the summer queen of Vacuo"

"I am Jason Peter Todd, the autumn King of Vale"

"We are your protectors, you are our people, we will care for you. We will help you against the evil the parents of the first seasons made. As indicated by the gods of creating and destruction, who came back for justice."

A light emanated from all of us, I could hear my people cheering, I could feel the world fighting against their fears. We made it. We made it at last. I do not know what the future holds, but, now we have changed the history of this place, we have won. And though the world will not be perfect, now they can count on us.

But something still sits in the back of my mind:

Hogwarts.


End file.
